First Year: The Stupid Stone
by brightsidetolife
Summary: AU Sequel to 'back in time before hero's were born' Harry's first year as he somehow gets transported to a different reality where everybody thinks he's the twin brother of the 'boy who lived'
1. Hogwarts

Chapter One

Hogwarts

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS ORION BLACK, GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE OR I'LL DRAG YOU OUT BY YOUR EARS!"

Harry bolted upright in his bed, years of ingrained experience forcing him to obey any yelled voices.

"What are you yelling about woman?" Sirius asked yawning still in his pajamas slowly descending the stairs as Harry came running out of his room. An angry Cizzy was already dressed standing by the door holding three year old Felicia in her arms, Cyrus and Benjamin fully clothed also in their red hooded jackets and black jeans were laughing at the sight of Sirius and Harry.

"_Oooo_… they're going to get it now." Cyrus whispered to Benjamin as he nodded in agreement as what was going on finally dawned on Harry.

"_OH MY GOD!"_ Harry ran back into his room.

"What?" Sirius asked still unsure as Cyrus and Benjamin were trying to hold in their laughter after the glare their mother gave them.

"_Do you know what time it is?"_ Cizzy said angrily pushing him with her free hand. _"I told you to come down and eat breakfast and get dressed like an hour ago!_ You were _supposed_ to wake up Harry! Look! You're not even dressed! _Sirius it's 10:15! Go_!" Cizzy pushed Sirius again as he raced away back upstairs; Cizzy sighed in annoyance, typical Sirius.

Meanwhile Harry was throwing all his clothes in his trunk. Good thing he had packed everything else the night before.

* * *

It had taken Harry, Sirius, and six strong house elves to get his own luggage out of the house, and the help of the cab driver to put it on the trolley. He blushed, looking at his heavy trunk, berating himself for packing so many of his books and his family belongings.

Harry ignored the looks he received from muggles at King's Cross as he pushed his trunk and owl along on the trolley. His Godmother and his Godfather were still arguing about this morning. It was 10:48 now. He looked at his ticket, again, how exactly was he supposed to get there?

"-packed with muggles, of course-"

The green-eyed boy whipped his head around to the origin of the voice, and saw a plump woman walking down the platforms with five redhead children following her, varying in ages. Cizzy and Sirius were to busy talking to notice the redhead group. He stopped when they stopped, and watched with surprise as the eldest took a running start and disappeared through the dividing barrier between platforms nine and ten.

He watched in amusement as the woman became flustered as two of the redhead boys, obviously twins, confused her with their identities and ended getting the last laugh. The last boy and the woman and the last child, a young girl was left.

"_That was so cool!"_ Cyrus exclaimed after watching the family go through the barrier as they came to a stop in front of the platform. Sirius and Cizzy looked round at them to notice they had stopped walking.

"Molly, how are you?" Sirius asked as Molly Weasley looked towards the approaching group.

"Sirius! No time to talk, going to be late!" Molly pushed her son and Ginny through the barrier; she soon followed after disappearing though the platform.

"Always nice to chat." Sirius replied sarcastically. "Go on Harry," Sirius motioned the barrier.

Harry pushed his trolley closer to the barrier he saw the redhead family disappear through, and took a running start towards it. Just before he made it through, he closed his eyes on instinct. When he didn't feel an impact, he opened his eyes and found himself on a busy platform with a red engine waiting and ready to go on its way. Looking back at the barrier, he instead found an iron archway with Platform Nine and Three-Quarters written on a sign over it. He smiled to himself, quite pleased.

"Brilliant! _Ouch Benjamin_!" Cyrus exclaimed pushing his twin brother whom just came through the platform as Benjamin pushed him back.

"Move next time!"

"Not now boys." Cizzy exclaimed giving Harry one last hug as he and Sirius tried to help to put his things onto the train. The Potter heir sat Hedwig safely in an empty compartment he meant to sit in, and then proceeded to attempt to lift his trunk up with the help of his Godfather. When everything was set and put away Sirius gathered Harry into a tight embrace.

"You will write wont you?" Sirius asked him after finally letting him go.

"Of course Padfoot… everyday!" Harry exclaimed as Sirius laughed.

"Me and Cizzy will try to visit whenever we can. We might even be able to manage Remus to come and visit you from his busy schedule." Sirius exclaimed giving Harry one last hug before leaving his godson.

Harry looked at his empty compartment, before flopping down in the seat. He closed his eyes, relaxing in the silence of the space, until he hard his name being called.

"Harry! You better write us!" Harry smiled out the window towards his twin brothers, but not.

"I'll write don't worry." Harry said to them as they smiled expectantly.

"Be safe sweetheart." Cizzy replied hugging him through the open window.

"I will." Harry said stifled.

"I best be off to the front, mother, with the other prefects," an older boy's voice spoke up passing Sirius as he came up towards Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley, turned to the twins, "George, Fred, you two behave yourselves. If I hear you've-you've blown up a toilet or something-"

"Blowing up a toilet, not a bad idea, mum," Fred (or was it George?) responded in a thoughtful tone.

"Don't even attempt it, Fred Weasley," she warned. "And look after Ron."

Fred's voice cackled through the air, "We'll take care of ickle Ronnikins, mum, no fear."

"Shut up," a younger boy's voice piped up.

"I suspect your son will be in the same year as Harry?" Sirius said to Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry who? You don't mean—" Ron started but was interrupted.

"Harry Potter!" the twins spoke together hurrying on into the train.

"Fred! George! Don't you dare bother him!" Mrs. Weasley called after them.

"The train is leaving, you better hurry." Cizzy replied watching as Cyrus and Benjaming waved goodbye to Harry.

Sirius just laughed as Ron ran on to the train, waving goodbye to his godson also.

Harry, grabbed the window and slid it shut with more force than necessary, thus causing the glass to shake. Hedwig gave him a disapproving look from her cage, but then went back to preening her feathers. He really didn't want attention and from what he hard and saw from the Weasley's; The Marauders did say that he would get plenty of attention in the magical world, but if this was just a small taste of it, he idly considered changing his name.

He looked out the window, catching sight of the twins' waving goodbye to him and Mrs. Weasley's daughter, waving good-bye to the train. Once out of the station, he let his eyes open and drift half lidded to the window, watching the scenery and houses pass by at a hasty speed. He felt a ping of homesickness in his stomach; he would miss his loving family time in the wings of the Black manor, and now at school, privacy and fun would be hard to get. Padfoot, Cizzy, the twins, and Felicia, he was truly going to miss. Even his Uncle Remus and his ex-girlfriend Olivia, though, even if he hardly saw them, he knew he would miss them soon enough.

He straightened in his seat, as he heard not far from his compartment a cry of alarm and a loud thud. These noises were quickly followed by a bellowed; "FRED!! GEORGE!!" Three pairs of feet took off running down the train and, thankfully, pass his door. He rather liked the twin's personalities, they reminded him of Padfoot and Cyrus but he didn't need their presence if it was just to gawk.

He heard the slight sound of his compartment door opening minutely, and turned to see a blue eye looking at him with something akin to awe. Seeing the pale freckled face and lock of red hair, he knew it was most likely the younger brother of the twins. He gave the 'spy' a half smile, and a short wave. He earned a wavering smile back, and the door closed to grant him privacy.

With nothing else to do, Harry dug into his trunk and dressed into his school robes, pulling out his charms book to pass the time. He was already to chapter seven when his door was slid open without so much as a knock, and a bushy haired young girl looked around his compartment. Giving her a pointed stare, he closed his book with an audible thud. Her brown eyes immediately swerved to him, "Sorry, but have you seen a toad? Neville's lost his."

"I'm afraid not," Harry answered.

She caught sight of his book and sat down across from him, "Are you a first year, too? I was completely shocked when I received my letter; I'm the only one in my family who has any magic at all it seems. It is ever such an honor to be accepted into Hogwarts, I read that it is the best school for witchcraft and wizardry. I've already read all my course books, know them by heart, I only hope it was enough. By the way, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

Harry blinked slowly, digesting her quick words. Only Sirius spoke that fast and that was when he was put on the spot. "I'm Harry Potter," he introduced himself, then nodded his head to his owl, "And that's Hedwig."

The girl's eyes lit with interest, "Are you really? I've read all about you, of course."

"Fancy that," Harry murmured with no enthusiasm. She paused in her ramblings, looking insulted at his remark. He gave her an apologetic look, which seemed to ease away her indignity. She stood, heading out of the compartment, "Well, I best be off to look for Neville's toad. Perhaps we'll be in the same house." She left, closing the door after herself. Harry let out a sigh, berating himself mentally for letting his barb slip through. Maybe he needed to learn how to control his tongue.

After a half hour of reading, Harry finally put away his book and moved to the seat beside his owl to brush his fingers over her feathers. The owl hooted happily, enjoying the soft caresses from the boy. Harry let a smile come to his lips, and continued his contact while watching out the window. It was peaceful, more quiet again, and he wanted to savor it before he lost his time alone. His expression turned icy as he heard his door slide open once again, and he wondered if anyone in the magical world knocked. He turned to give the intruder a piece of his mind, but the words disappeared from his lips.

Standing between two tall, burly boys was the pale blond boy he had seen in Madam Malkin's robes shop. He tensed, though, seeing the more fearsome looking boys standing guard over the smaller boy. He didn't feel at all safe seeing the unknown boys in such an offensive way. The blond stepped into the compartment, eyes filled with interest as he looked at the Potter heir. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. You don't look like much."

Harry frowned, irritation brought to life. "Clearly rumors aren't everything."

The blond raised one eyebrow in surprise and curiosity as he regarded the dark haired boy. The blond then gave a smirk, thumbing to the two boys in his company, "This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you," Harry automatically responded.

The Malfoy child seemed to get a kick out of seeing the Boy-Who-Lived nervous in the presence of himself and his two 'bodyguards'. "The news that you're on the train seems to have stemmed from the _Weasley_ twins," Harry didn't miss the disgusted emphasis on the redheads' last name. "Some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He extended one pale, long-fingered hand in friendship.

Harry stared at it blankly for a few seconds, before looking into the laughing gray eyes. "I'll keep that in mind." Despite his words, he did not take the offered hand. Draco looked only slightly disappointed, but brushed it aside and sat across from the Potter heir. Harry let his eyes slide from the blondes face to those of Crabbe and Goyle. Draco gave them a wave, and the two shut the door, leaving down the hall. "I have heard of your family, I believe."

Draco allowed a smirk to snake over his lips, "I hope in good standing."

"Actually, mostly from my Godfather's ranting." Harry corrected with humor lighting his eyes. "Your father seems to have a lot of practice when it comes to foiling up a potential raid."

"You know my father was a Death Eater, and yet you have no worries speaking with me?" The blond chuckled under his breath. "Some would call that foolishness."

The dark haired boy waved his hand dismissively, "Chalk it up to naiveté. Besides, having a Death Eater in the family doesn't make the next generation as the same."

The humor bled from Draco's expression to one of grave seriousness, "Perhaps you are foolish."

Harry shrugged, "Time will tell."

The two were interrupted by a light knock on the door and it slid open afterward. "Excuse me, could I..." The redhead from earlier trailed off after spying Draco. Giving the blond a fierce glare, he turned to Harry, "I was wondering if I could sit here since the other compartments are full."

Harry didn't miss the hostility the other two boys felt for each other, "I don't see why not."

Draco turned to face the Boy-Who-Lived, lips thinned into a straight line of disapproval. Harry evenly met the gaze, daring the boy to voice his hate of the redhead. The new boy sat beside Harry, arms crossed over his chest defensively. "I'm Ron Weasley. Are you really Harry Potter?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you."

A tense silence filled the compartment, only the sounds of Hedwig clicking her beak filling the room. After watching the two boys glare at each other for a few minutes, he diverted his eyes to the ceiling before shutting them. _'It's going to be a long train ride.' _

* * *

The train slowed down and finally came to a stop with a hiss of steam. Students of all ages climbed off of the train in their Hogwarts uniforms, leaving their luggage on the train for Hogwarts staff to take to their dorms. Harry smiled to hear a familiar voice call out; "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

"Hello, Hagrid," Harry greeted from the crowd. Hagrid was the one that gave Harry Hedwig on his eleventh birthday.

"All right there, Harry?" The giant of a man gave the boy a smile. "Mind yer step now. Firs' years follow me!"

The sea of students followed the groundskeeper down a steep, narrow path in silence, the nervousness tingeing the air. When the path ended at the edge of a great, black lake, there was a collective gasp of awe as the students caught their first sight of Hogwarts, the castle a beauty in the distance, even at night. Students clamored into the boats docked by the shore, mindful of Hagrid's instructions of four per boat. Harry found himself with Ron, Hermione, and a short young boy, who introduced himself as Neville.

At Hagrid's command, the fleet of boats floated after Hagrid's own boat, the water still as a mirror. The students continued to gaze at the castle in silence, except for some quiet, excited murmuring in the back. The children ducked their heads as they floated into a dark tunnel, that seemed to be under the castle. The boats docked gently against the underground harbor, and while checking the boats, Hagrid came upon Neville's missing toad. The boy looked ecstatic at having him back. Hagrid lead the children up a passage way in the rock, and right to the tall oak doors that lead into the castle.

Hagrid looked over the children, and made sure that Neville still had his toad, before knocking onto the castle doors. After a slight pause, the doors opened to reveal Minerva decked in green and black robes. Hagrid beamed at her, waving his hand over to the children, "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid," She walked back into the castle, beckoning the children to follow her. The inside of the castle was brightly lit by the torches mounted on the walls, and drapes hung high near the ceiling, signifying the colors of the school houses. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor, to an empty chamber off the hall. Once there, she stopped, and the children seemed to huddle closer together. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she greeted, eyes roaming over each of them. "The start of the term dinner will begin momentarily, but before you take your seats you will be sorted into your houses in front of the rest of the school."

Harry felt the nervousness increase more among the crowd of new students. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own extensive and noble history, and have produced many outstanding wizards and witches. While attending Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house you are sorted in." Letting her eyes run over the students, she deemed them in well enough condition.

"Now, form a line and follow me."

The first years obeyed, walking behind the black haired witch as she lead them into the Great Hall. Harry looked around, surprised by the change from just a month earlier. It was bright and full of chattering students, thousands of candles floating over the four house tables and the teachers' table. The ceiling reflected the star-studded night, Harry vaguely heard Hermione whisper about the bewitched ceiling. They stopped before the teachers' table, in a mass of nervous children. Professor McGonagall produced a four legged stool, setting it before the first years, and then sat an old, worn pointed hat on the stool. She stepped back, holding a rolled up parchment. All was silent for a few seconds before there was a rip at the brim opened wide and the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's noting hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart. You might belong if Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and larding, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall exploded into applause as the cap finished its song. It bowed to the tables before stilling on the stool again. Harry pondered over which of the original four founders found it humorous enough to use this 'thinking cap' to sort the students.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, tapping the parchment against the top of the hat, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!" The pigtailed girl stepped from the crowd and put the hat on. Sitting on the stool, with the hat slumping over her eyes, all was quiet until the hat spoke loudly, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table applauded and welcomed the first year as she got off the stool and headed to the table. Harry frowned, taking a half step away from the hat. It wasn't that he was afraid of it, he was worried about where he would be put. He wanted to be in Gryffindor, his father, mother, and the Marauders were in that house. They would be so disappointed if he didn't get into it! However, he wasn't blind. Harry had seen school pictures of his father as a young boy, and aside from his eyes and subtle differences, Harry looked very similar to him. Harry didn't want to be overshadowed by his father, or mother. If the Potter heir went into Gryffindor, there was no denying that he would have the problem of being compared continuously to his father. Oh, the double edged sword. How Harry despised it.

Harry stepped aside as Hermione was called forth, and the boy shook himself out of his doubts and thoughts. If it already made it to the G's, he really was thinking too hard. He watched as the hat paused for a few seconds, before shouting out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry smiled to hear the disappointed groan that left Ron's throat.

Student after student tried on the hat, getting sorted into the various houses that welcomed them warmly. Neville was so nervous that once the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," the boy ran to the table still wearing the hat. He walked back, blushing because of the laughter directed at him, and handed the hat to Morag MacDougal. Feeling sorry for the boy's obvious embarrassment, when he passed by Harry gave him a reassuring pat on the back. Neville gave him a half smile over his shoulder and continued walking.

Malfoy walked with a sure step to the stool when his name was called out, and the hat barely touched his head before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!" The blond boy gave Harry a smirk, which was returned with a nod of acknowledgment. Draco looked proud of himself, and while his arrogance was something to be worked on, who was Harry to rain on someone's parade? The boy already sat between Crabbe and Goyle, looking quite pleased with himself. Harry watched more people be called forth, "Moon," "Nott," "Parkinson," the twin girls "Patil" and "Patil", down the line until his name was called.

Harry blushed to hear the whispers as he stepped up to the hat. He did _not_ like the attention. They were staring at him like he was an animal at the zoo. He was relieved the hat covered his eyes. He didn't want to see the people looking more at him than he had to.

"Hmm, you're difficult," a voice purred into his ear, making him start in surprise.

'_Are you talking to me?'_

Was the boy's first thought? The hat cackled into his ear, before replying, "So, we find each other interesting. Quite a relationship we've developed. But I believe you wish to be sorted, yes? Let's have a look see."

"Yes, plenty of courage, I see. A fine mind, quite well educated already you are. Self taught mainly, now that's interesting. Oh, my, you have much talent, yes indeed, much like your mother. Thirst to prove yourself, that's interesting... and you don't want to be in your family's shadow, you want to be known for your own knowledge and achievements, yet you aren't fond of being in the spotlight all the time. Strange combination... now where should I put you? Slytherin would be a good choice, they can make you great, it's all in your head..."

Harry was decidedly nervous, and wiped his hands carefully on the sides of his robes. The hat gave another cackle before deciding, "Worried about your Godfather's reaction? You do lack the bite to back up your bark, but that could change in time...? Very well... best be...GRYFFINDOR!"

The green-eyed boy heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and made his way to the clapping Gryffindor table. He didn't care as to how loud the applause came, he just wanted to sit down and calm his frazzled nerves. His first thought after being sorted was, _:Sirius's going to be thrilled,:_ which earned him another cackle from the hat before he removed it from his head. Harry sat on the spot next to Percy Weasley, which was near the end of the table, and looked at the Gryffindor ghost. He gave him a gentle smile, before turning to watch the rest of the Ceremony.

He paid a bit of attention, applauding with his house when he heard them do so, but his attention was mostly at the professors' table. He hadn't met all of the teachers, and it was obvious as he saw two or three he hadn't seen earlier. Hagrid gave Harry a wide smile, which the boy returned. His eyes trailed down the length of the table, mentally naming the faces as he came to them. He felt a little nervous as Professor Dumbledore gave him an acknowledging nod before returning to the remaining students waiting to be sorted.

Harry frowned as he saw a professor with a purple turban talking with Professor Snape, who was near constantly nodding with a look of irritation in his eyes. Harry winced, feeling a sting emanating from his scar. The boy applauded as Lisa Turpin, another Ravenclaw, walked to their table with a wide smile. He smiled to see a pale, nervous Ron Weasley step up to the stool, and put on the hat. After a few moments the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry clapped with more attention for his friend, as the boy made his way to his side next to his cheering brothers.

The sorting ended as Blaise Zabini was put into Slytherin. The head of Gryffindor house rolled up the parchment and took away the stool and hat. Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat, beaming widely at the students. "Welcome," he started, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" That said, he sat back down.

Harry shook his head in amusement at the headmaster's spectacle, and clapped with the other students. Looking down to his plate, he found it covered with a variety of foods. He began to eat, finding himself very hungry and sorry that he didn't get a snack when the cart lady on the train offered it. Hearing surprised shrieks, Harry looked up to see the ghost Nearly-Headless Nick, straightening his head.

Once everyone had their fill of the food, the leftovers disappeared, leaving the plates sparkling clean.

Harry, not feeling up to participating in the conversation, looked back up to the head table. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet; Professor McGonagall was talking with Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape, finally free from talking with the man with the turban, was looking at the Slytherin table. Quite suddenly, he looked at Harry sharply, a questioning look in his eyes.

At last, the desserts disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore was on his feet again.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. The forbidden forest is forbidden to all pupils, as it has always been, and yet some of our older students often forget that," he looked purposely at the Gryffindor table.

"Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked that I remind you all that there is to be no magic in the halls or between classes. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for his or her house should speak to Madam Hooch," he motioned to the golden eyed witch, "Second years and up only, mind you." His expression became more grave. "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right side is strictly out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Some students gave a nervous laughter, but Harry didn't. Threats of death in the magical world the boy took very seriously. At least from those who had the power to cause said death. The mood disappeared and a the professor flicked his wand,

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" The teacher's smiles became more fixed, except for the headmasters. A stream of long golden ribbon flowed from the headmaster's wand and floated high above the tables, forming itself into words. "Pick your favorite tune, everyone, and here we go!"

In short, the school song was helplessly murdered as students and staff finished at different times, the Weasley twins last at a slow funeral march. The headmaster clapped the loudest once everyone was finished.

"Ah, music, a magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime! Off you trot!"

Harry laid on his own bed, looking out the window that it was located next to. He fell asleep after a few minutes of star gazing.


	2. Harry Meets Destination

**First Year: The Stupid Stone**

**Chapter Two**

**Harry Meets Destination**

* * *

Harry awoke early that morning with a sense of apprehension, one that he was not unfamiliar with, but was shocking to feel on such a wonderful day. The sun had just begun to rise when he finished dressing in school robes and organized his bag for the first day of classes.

While going through his trunk, he noticed a golden object laying across one of his many books. Harry picked it up only to see a small crack in the middle of what may be just an ordinary clock Harry assumed inspecting it. But before had a chance to get a real good look it at it, he had to sigh as Ron's loud snoring disturbed his thoughts, so he just placed it in his pocket to look at later.

"Ron, we're going to miss breakfast." Harry said hitting him with his pillow.

"I don't think he's going to wake mate. It's far to early anyway." Neville said yawning from his bed, stretching. Dean and Seamus were slowly waking themselves.

"I'll be there. Five more minutes." Ron replied going back to sleep snoring in the process.

"Ooookay." Harry replied shrugging his shoulders walking out the door.

The Great Hall was filling up quickly as soon as Harry sat down beside Hermione Granger whom seemed oblivious about what was going on around her as she was reading a huge leathered book.

"Mail should come soon," Harry commented as he drank his milk. 

Silence.

"Are you going to keep your nose in that book all day or are you going to acknowledge my existents." Harry replied teasingly after not hearing anything from Hermione after ten minutes.

"Hmm... Tough decision." Hermione murmured loud enough for Harry to hear her. She marked her place as she closed the book and turned her attention to her breakfast.

"Lovely, gruel we're having this morning." Harry replied dipping his spoon into his food.

"Porridge," Hermione corrected him with a frown. "And it's good for you."

Harry just rolled his eyes then jerked back as Hedwig dropped a white letter right on his porridge.

"Nice, Hedwig." Harry replied sarcastically.

Harry took the time to pull the other letter from his breakfast and unrolled it. 

_Harry,_

_I bet you got sorted in Gryffindor didn't you champ? Cizzy says it doesn't matter where you were put we're both proud of you no matter what house you're in and of course I agree, but we all know every Potter lands in Gryffindor without a doubt. If you didn't no problem Prongslet. I'll be just as happy if you were put in slimy Slytherin._

_Anyway, Benjamin and Cyrus send their love. You wouldn't believe how much trouble they've been in from the short amount of time you left them. I'm very surprised at Benjamin's antics, but I'm sure it was Cyrus's influence. Their latest prank has had my hair pink for hours. They're pretty good for a couple of ten year olds with no wand influences. Ah, my eyes are watering up._

_Okay kiddo, don't get in to much trouble and try to be aware of your surroundings. You never know if there's something out their lurking around the corners. Oh and try to have fun and stop worrying all the time would you?_

_Your Loving Godfather,_

_Sirius O. Black_

The green eyed boy smiled at the warm letter. He rolled it back up and slipped it into his bag as Professor McGonagal handed his schedule over to him, Harry did a quick scan of his classes. First thing today; Transfiguration with the Slytherins, Harry had to smirk at that, then Charms with Hufflepuff, and finally Potions with Slytherins again. 

Harry gave his bushy browned haired housemate a glare when a suffering groan was heard from her direction as Ron ran towards them dressed ragged like he had just woken up, which he probably had. 

Hermione glared back, "How can you like that boy anyway, Potter?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Harry protested.

The Weasley family was a favorite family of his Godfathers even though they barely had time to talk to them with there busy schedule. If his Godfather trusted them then he did to, he would try at least to make an effort to get to know _one_ of the Weasley kids if he couldn't get to know them all.

Hermione just scowled as Ron rolled his eyes once seeing Granger and sat on the other side of Harry.

"A pain that one is." Ron whispered to Harry grabbing some bacon and eggs.

"I can hear you." Hermione snapped at him.

"Good, then maybe you'll take the hint." Ron snapped back at her as Hermione shoved away her barely touched breakfast and stomped away from the table.

Harry just gave Ron a look.

Ron gave Harry a look back.

Sighing in defeat Harry rolled his eyes and went back to his gruel/ porridge.

"_We're lost." _Ron panted as they were racing up the stairs for the third time that day as they were trying to find their transfiguration class.

Harry smiled a bit timidly in greeting to see Draco looking outside the castle window beside the top staircase, apparently lost in thought if his distant look was evidence. 

"Hello, Malfoy." Harry replied as Ron inwardly groaned.

"Potter," Draco started, turning gray eyes to meet green. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Draco asked without acknowledging Ron.

"Transfiguration, where you should be at this moment also. The thing is we don't know the way." Harry replied as Draco smirked at this.

"My father showed me around Hogwarts first hand so I already know the way around this place. I wouldn't expect that Wealsey had that privilege." Draco sneered at Ron as he cracked his knuckles.

"Why were you able to be showed around so early for?" Harry asked him following after Draco as Ron followed in step with them, glaring at Draco every step they took.

"Father wanted to discussing things with Dumbledore about the Professors he's hired, father is a pureblood, he frowns on half's and muggle-borns. He wants the best education teaching students." Draco replied as Ron made a gagging noise.

Before Draco could start something with Ron Harry cut in. "So then your father frowns upon me also? I'm half blood. I'm like the number one reason why Voldemort disappeared." Harry replied as both Draco and Ron flinched.

Draco didn't answer.

Harry gazed deep into the Slytherin boy's eyes, then shook his head with a faint smile, "I'm guessing the only real reason that a Malfoy would be around me if not to kill me is that they want some benefits from being with me, or to try to turn me evil."

Ron scowled glaring at Draco yet again. "And Harry wouldn't dare turn evil for the likes of you or your Slytherin friends." Ron exclaimed as Draco rounded on him.

"I wouldn't expect a weasel like you to understand anything."

"Understand what? The way a death eater thinks?" Ron got in Draco's face.

"_And what would you know about that?"_ Draco sneered at him.

"Whoa, wait! Stop it!" Harry got in between them trying to push them apart.

"_I know a lot more than you think Malfoy!"_ Ron shouted at him trying to push Harry out of the way.

"That's not saying much coming from a low life like you." Draco laughed, as Ron got red in the face.

"_I'll kill you!_ MOVE HARRY!" Ron shouted, as he was able to push Harry out of the way, making him fall to the ground.

"_Ron! Malfoy!"_ Harry shouted watching both Ron and Draco rustling around the floor.

Harry searched in his pocket for his wand only ending up to grab the golden watch, or what he thought was a watch. It glowed in his hands for a few seconds ticking in the process, and then in a flash of light he was gone.

* * *

"Harry, come on, wake up please. You've been like this for two months now. Mom wants us down in the kitchen for breakfast." Harry opened his eyes instantly before closing them back against the bright sunlight.

His head hurt like no tomorrow and his throat was sore. Harry rubbed his eyes sitting up, and then blinked for a couple of seconds and look towards the person sitting next to him on the edge of his bed. He had black messy hair, emerald green eyes, and a lightning bolt like scar in the middle of his forehead…

Harry gaped at the boy that looked exactly like him, trying to scream but nothing came out. He rubbed his throat and frowned.

"Harry!" The boy tried to hug him, but Harry had jumped back in surprise at the boys out burst accidentally offending the boy before him. Harry tried to apologize but still nothing came out.

"I'll, I'll just go then." The boy left out his room without a look back.

'_What the hell! Why can't I talk? Breath Harry, breathe…'_

Harry was breathing in and out.

'_Where am I? Who was that boy?'_

Harry slowly got up out of the bed in his plain black pajamas. Harry put his hand against his head. He really needed something for his head.

"Have a headache there champ?"

Harry looked up and slowly smiled. Sirius, standing against his opened doorframe looking shaggier than ever.

"You really must have one if I got a smile out of you. You must be delirious." Sirius grabbed Harry's hand pulling him out the room and down the stairs.

There were bunch of pictures on the wall of his parents and of him and most likely his twin brother. There was also one of a young man that was waving with a huge black dog that had to be Sirius. Harry looked up at Sirius trying to say something, to ask questions, but he couldn't muster any words to form out of his mouth. This was really irritating him. 

Sirius looked down at Harry whom was frowning, as he was being lead to the kitchen.

'_What's with Harry today? He's letting me hold his hand, let alone talk to him; he never listened to me anyway. Well maybe it's nothing; he's still in his grumpy manner. Lily and James are going to be thrilled that he has finally woken up.'_

"Hey Lils do you have any pain reliever for Harry?" Sirius asked letting go of Harry's hand as they finally made it to the kitchen.

'_Oh Merlin. My parents…' _Harry was speechless literally.

His mother with her long red locks of hair was at the stove making omelets and his father was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. The boy, his twin he assumed was playing with his food looking detached.

Everybody looked up towards Harry shock looks on his or her faces.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Lily went up to him checking his temperature by putting her hand against his forehead.

Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fainted.


	3. Upon Awakening

**Upon Awakening**

**

* * *

**

"…Temperature of 99.8 it was 105. He needs to stay in bed. I just gave him potions to reduce his fever. Just try to keep him cooled down, he should be fine now though, but if not you know how to contact me."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey, I didn't know who else to go to that knew Harry's condition well enough like you do." Lily whispered tucking Harry in his blanket.

Harry was listening to all this, but he was way too tired to move or open his eyes. He still didn't have the slightest clue what was going on, but he had an idea that it had something to do with the cracked time turner that he had the misfortune to find mixed with his things.

"What happened this morning Lily, if you don't mind me asking?" Madame Pomfrey asked quietly.

"I…. I don't know. I was shock along with everybody else that Harry had even mustard the energy to walk to the kitchen, he hadn't woken up since that … that uneventful day. Sirius said something about Harry having a headache and the next thing I know he faints."

"It's to be expected, he was using up to much of his energy. We have to praise the heavens that he finally woken after two months. No offense Lily dear, but Harry should have been dead. It's truly a miracle."

'_Two months_? What was I doing that caused me to be out for two months? Or what did the other Harry do?' Harry wondered to himself.

"Do…do you know what precautions we have to take with him now that he's awoken?" Lily asked her.

'_Precautions? I'm not dangerous.'_

"Well first ask him questions to see if he understands you, if he remembers who you are, the family and if so see if he can talk. You know the normal things Harry should know about already. He was hit with a very powerful memory charm along with getting blasted against a brick wall. As you already know it's an 88 percent chance that Harry can't talk after being cut with a poisonous dagger as he was against his vocal cords. The poisons should be gone for good by now, but I see it hadn't. I think that's why Harry had such a fever; his body was still fighting the poisons off even after so many days. He's a strong boy."

Harry felt somebody touch his throat genteelly, which made him squirm. He was ticklish even as a small kid.

"Harry, sweetie, can you hear me?" Lily whispered to him. She was sitting next to him on the edge of the bed.

Harry cracked his eyes open seeing as he wasn't going to be able sleep.

"Mr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey said smiling down at him. "Shall I bring Albus?"

"Yes, would you mind bringing James also?" Lily asked her not taking her eyes off of Harry.

"Of course." Madame Pomfrey quietly closed Harry's door and left Lily alone with her son.

Harry didn't know what to do. He wanted to say, ask, so many things to his mother, but knew he couldn't. How could he express his feelings to the mother whom sacrifice her life to him so that he could have a happy life? Why did fate torment him so?

"What's wrong sweetie?" Lily asked noticing Harry's sadden expression.

Harry didn't say anything, he couldn't.

"Is it that you can't talk or that you don't want to?"

Still Harry didn't say anything, he just looked up at the ceiling that had animated snitches and broom sticks floating around. He wanted to cry, but he didn't want to upset his mother more.

Lily seeing Harry's eyes tearing up, she assumed the worst.

Harry tensed up as Lily hugged him. "It's okay, everything is going to be alright."

Harry leaned up against her and hugged her back. He had been dreaming of the moment when he could be able to hug his mother; it was a nice feeling of being loved.

Lily herself was shocked that Harry was showing such emotions when he never would have before hand.

"What's wrong?" James asked when he walked in on Lily hugging Harry with Harry's face being buried on the side of Lily's neck under her red locks of hair.

"Oh James, I don't think Harry can talk." Lily exclaimed just as upset as Harry was.

"When had he ever?" James said sarcastically as Lily glared at him.

'_What is that suppose to mean?' _Harry thought frowning.

Albus walked up from behind James and took a seat on a chair next to Harry. Harry straightened up on his bed and stared right back at him as Albus was staring at him straight in the eye.

"Now Harry I want to ask you some questions and want you to answer with a yes or no. If not then you can nod no or yes." Harry had met Albus before, he was a very nice person, he visited all the time at his Godfather's house, but this Albus was making him feel very uncomfortable.

"What's your full name?"

Harry just rolled his eyes at the old man. How was he supposed to answer that? Hello! Mute!

"Harry." James gave him a firm look.

"James, I really don't think—" Lily tried but James shook his head negative.

"Harry answer Dumbledore."

Harry stared at James, his father. _'Does he hate me?'_

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked him as turned his attention back to him.

Harry opened his mouth and tried to say something but all that came out was a weird screeching kind of noise.

Lily covered her mouth shock on a verge of tears. James looked beyond shock and was looking at Dumbledore for answers.

"Do you remember how you got injured?" Albus asked Harry ignoring James looks.

Harry shook his head no. Well he didn't, he wasn't even from here.

"Do you know who everybody his in this room?"

Harry nodded yes then no and then shrugged his shoulders. He knew _of_ his parents, he knew their names, but didn't specifically know anything about them, especially here.

"What's going on Dad?"

Harry turned to see his identical twin walk in the room.

"Dimitri I told you to stay downstairs with Sirius." James exclaimed angrily.

'Dimitri?' Harry mused to himself.

"You remember Dimitri don't you Harry?" Albus asked him.

Harry looked at Dimitri. He couldn't say that he did. He was from an alternate universe; he had to be. This place didn't make since to him at all.

"You… you, how could you not remember me? _I'm your brother_!" Dimitri exclaimed shocked and outraged.

Harry didn't know what to do. All of this was giving him another headache.

Harry sighed and looked up at Albus as he put his hand on Harry's scar on his forehead.

"How did he get this? It's just like Dimitri's. In fact it's exactly like Dimitri's." Albus commented as everybody stared at Harry's forehead.

Scowling Harry pushed his hair down over his scar.

"Do you think Voldemort did that to him like he did to Dimitri?" James asked outraged.

"Perhaps." Albus whispered.

'_Ugh I want to go HOME!'_ Harry wanted to yell this but all that came out was that screeching sound of his.

Harry folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

Everybody looked down at Harry.

"What the heck was that? It sounded like a bird being chocked." Dimitri asked frowning down at Harry.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Dimitri. He just felt the need to be childish at the moment. Harry looked around at his room and looked towards his desk where there was some parchment and ink. Harry made a grab for it but Albus pushed him back down making Harry scowl.

"Harry is mute." Lily whispered sadly.

'_I really need that parchment!'_ Harry thought angrily just as it started floating in the air straight towards him. Harry's eyes got wide; he did a non-verbal spell! But he didn't say the spell for it, how was that possible?

Lily, James, and Albus looked down at Harry questionably at Harry's surprised expression that he could do magic without his wand.

"Mute? So what, he can't talk?" Dimitri asked arching an eyebrow.

Harry wrote his thoughts down and handed to Lily whom was closest to him. Lily read it out loud:

_That's what mute means genius and why is everybody treating me like I'm some kind of dangerous animal?_

"Harry! Be nice to your brother." Lily scowled at him.

Dimitri just rolled his eyes.

"We are just taking precautions Harry. We don't know the extent of your injury or if you're dangerous to yourself or others." Albus exclaimed as Harry frowned as he motioned for his parchment back from his mother and wrote down more on it. James took the parchment this time from Harry and read it to everyone after he read it first:

_I just woke up here and I don't particularly know why I'm here or how I ended up here, but whatever I did to make you guys giving me that look your giving me now I don't even remember doing it. I barely even know you people except of what my instincts are telling me._

"Just because you don't remember anything doesn't mean we're going to treat you like you didn't." Dimitri exclaimed.

"Dimitri, go to your room." Lily scowled at him as he did so.

Harry just watched him leave. '_So I did something or better yet my other self did something?'_

Lily sighed and looked down at Harry.

"So your memory is gone and you're mute." James exclaimed frowning.

Harry scowled up at his father. It wasn't like he asked for this. He was better off with the Dursley's the way everybody was treating him, and that's what he wrote on another piece of parchment.

Lily gasped and cried.

"You-you remembered the Dursley's?" James asked him hesitantly.

Harry ignored him in favor of his mother. What was her problem? Did he actually live with the Dursley's at this universe? Man that must have sucked. They were defiantly prejudice people from what he heard from his godfather.

"Harry!" James shouted his name to get him to pay attention.

"James, this is not the time and place to discuss such things. Harry just awoken after months of being in a coma." Albus whispered to him to get him to calm down.

"Let us talk about this downstairs." Albus exclaimed steering everybody out the room to give Harry some space.

'_Where is that damn Time-Turner?'_

* * *

_ A/N this is most likely going to be the last chapter i make. I don't like they way I'm making this go. I don't know.  
_


	4. Sweet'N Sour

**Author's Note: **Thanks for everybody's reviews, I really needed that to update!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**First Year: The Stupid Stone**

* * *

**Sweet' N Sour**

"James, Albus, Sirius just told me Harry has woken?" Remus John Lupin came up towards James as Lily walked past him to go inside the kitchen to be alone.

Remus could see the tears coming down from her eyes. Remus looked back at James uncertain as Albus lead them to the living room. James himself was looking grim.

"He's okay isn't he?" Remus asked them following after the group to the living room.

James sighed frustrated sitting down on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Sirius was conflicted, he didn't know what to do, he just stood next to Remus whom was looking towards Albus for answers. Albus sat down on the armchair and summoned some tea and crumpets and then set them on the living room table.

"Harry has amnesia, from the side affects of the memory charm that hit him I'm most certain. He is also mute." Albus finished as Remus sat down on the sofa next to James shocked. Sirius was just fidgeting around.

Sirius was never that close to Harry like he was with Dimitri. Dimitri was the good one, Dimitri was the one in Gryffindor and Harry was in Slytherin. Dimitri had the good grades while Harry barely tried. Dimitri loved his family and practically worships him; Harry hated everybody and spent most of his days with the Malfoys when he had the chance. Dimitri's goal was to become an Auror like his father and himself while Harry just wanted power and glory.

Harry was always a quite boy who was never really close to anybody, he was a little close to his father before he went to Hogwarts, but that all changed when he was sorted in Slytherin. Sirius never really understood Harry, he had to admit he didn't really try, but he always made an effort to talk to him. He might as well tried to talk to a brick wall.

"Harry's twelve years old. He's just a kid…" James was muttering to himself with his hands over his face. Remus looked sympathetic towards him.

Remus himself was Harry's godfather and Sirius was Dimitri's. Remus was equally involved with both Harry and Dimitri's lives much more than James was. James did love his sons, but he gave up on Harry a long time ago, his life was just about caring for Dimitri, so Remus tried to pick up the pieces with Harry and tried to be the more father figure for him which was really no use. Harry was far-gone to care for; he simply didn't care about his family anymore.

"Harry won't be attending Hogwarts, not with his condition. He's going to have to be home schooled." Albus exclaimed as James looked up at this.

"Home schooled? Surely he'll be better by the time school comes around?" James asked him desperately. He did '_not'_ want to be stuck with Harry for that long. Soon enough his old ways would come back to his memory and he would definitely be hard to handle.

Remus frowned at him while Sirius looked like he agreed with James.

"James…" Albus sighed for a moment looking at James, like truly looking at him like it was the first time they met, " Harry is your son, it's time that you started acting like his father."

Silence. You could cut a knife through it.

"_Get out!"_ James snapped at him which shocked both Sirius and Remus.

"James—"

"_Get out, Albus!"_ James snarled at him standing up.

"Stop acting like a child—"

"_Now!"_ James walked out the room out of sight.

Dimitri ran back up stairs before his father caught him eavesdropping.

* * *

Harry was well and truly exhausted. He'd spent the last few hours sitting up in his new room in the Potter Manor he assumed and though he wanted nothing more than to shut his eyes, the young Potter's brain simply would not comply. There was too much to think about. It irked him to no end that his second day of school had been interrupted by the move of a time-turner and though he normally would kept his cool in odd situations, the day had not been so overwhelming in his life.

With a sigh, the dark-haired boy leaned back in his pillow, rubbing numb fingers together as his mind tried to think relaxing thoughts. If he could just get through tonight, maybe he could think of something to help get him out of this situation tomorrow.

"Your hands are so cold!"

Between the tiny shock of warmth that suddenly brushed against his knuckles and his mother's voice, Harry's heart nearly leaped three feet out of his chest.

Lily laughed at him softly as he recomposed himself. Was he so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't notice his mother walking into his room?

"You need to sleep. I know you're tired." Lily whispered to him.

"The boy is too stubborn, he'll just stay awake to prove that he's not tired at all." Remus exclaimed rustling up Harry's hair as Harry pouted once again that day.

"He gets it from James." Lily exclaimed sadly.

Harry sighed. This place was really getting to him.

"Here." Remus had put an extra blanket over Harry to keep him warm.

"It's freezing in here for it to be summer." Remus exclaimed.

"The furnace is out of whack." Lily replied running her hand through Harry's hair which Harry didn't push her away from.

Harry was finding it hard to keep himself awake as he tried to listen to Remus and his mother.

"You really do have amnesia don't you Harry?" Remus whispered to him as Harry turned his head towards him.

Harry yawned and found that he could not stay awake no longer.

* * *

Without warning Harry found himself woken up by someone or something by his side. It was still dark out so he couldn't see what it was.

'_Sorry about that…but I couldn't sleep'_

Harry jerked up, somebody was talking in his head!

'_Don't freak out on me! When we were really little we use to talk to each other all the time by our thoughts.'_

'_Let me guess, Dimitri? Why cant you just talk to me like a normal person?' _Harry thought sarcastically trying to go back to sleep.

Dimitri pushed him over and got under the covers next to him with his back against Harry. Harry scowled at Dimitri, but didn't do anything about it. Harry yawned and closed his eyes, but then opened them back up as he could feel Dimitri shake as he was trying to hold back his sobs.

Harry awkwardly tried to adjust to the situation and stiffly tried to settle his arms around him in some semblance of supporting him. If Dimitri noticed his sudden discomfort, he didn't acknowledge it. Instead, he turned around to face Harry and hugged him tightly around his neck.

"You're such a stupid jerk, why did you have to go and save my life? Then you wouldn't be in this situation." Dimitri whispered to him.

'_I saved your life?'_ Harry whispered back to him in his thoughts of course.

Dimitri didn't respond, he just laughed bitterly letting go of Harry and out of the bed.

'_Dimitri?'_ Harry thought desperately trying to get answers from him as Dimitri turned around and faced him.

"You cut our thoughts off when we got in our second year at Hogwarts. You didn't want to have anything to do with me. I tired and tried to talk to you but I kept getting blocked away from you and then pretty soon I couldn't feel you any more nor our bond. That's when I knew you didn't care about me anymore that you hated me because I was 'the boy who lived'." Dimitri whipped his eyes and smiled bitterly at Harry.

"I felt that bond again between us when you first woke up yesterday. I know this is a awful thing to say, but I hope you never get your memories back." With that Dimitri walked out his room and closed it behind him.

'_Gee thanks!' _Harry replied back sarcastically through his thoughts.

Groaning Harry threw his covers off and went his closet to looking for something to wear.

Harry rolled his eyes at his wardrobe. All his shirts were black and he either had black pants or brown cargo ones. Harry grabbed the brown cargo pants and threw his black shirt on. He looked at his clock on her nightstand and saw that it was two fifty-eight in the morning. Harry put some socks on, but no shoes.

Harry walked slowly out his room lightly so that nobody could hear him and walked down the hall and down the stairs. He was starving! He need food in his stomach _now_! Harry had to stop at the bottom of the steps as he heard somebody's_very_ loud snoring. He knew that snoring form anywhere, Sirius Orion Black.

Harry crept into the living room and saw that it wasn't Sirius but his father whom was sleeping on the black leather sofa. The fire in the fireplace hadn't been extinguished yet. His dad must have done something to upset his mum to be sleeping on the sofa.

Laughing at that prospect Harry went over and sat on the floor in front of his father observing him. He looked just like his godfather told him he would look like, no difference that he could see. Harry looked at his father's face and noticed a slight scar across his left cheek. Frowning Harry touched it.

James snorted and then jumped back startled from his sleep. Harry moved his hand immediately embarrassed.

"Dimitri?" James said groggily rubbing his eyes.

Harry didn't know what to do, he just sat there on the carpet nervously.

James sat up on the sofa yawning. When he noticed no movement from the boy he knew right away that it was Harry which was definitely awkward for him than it was for Harry.

James gave him a sidelong glance. "What are you doing down there?"

Harry just rolled his eyes. If his own godfather had seen him sitting like this on the floor he would have threw him over his shoulder and fixed them something sweet to eat together in the kitchen before going back to sleep.

Standing up Harry sat on the sofa next to his father whom was staring at him intently.

"Can't sleep?" James asked him.

Harry shook his head no and James started fidgeting which Harry found comical.

"Are you laughing at me?" James asked him shocked as Harry's body was shaking trying to hold in his laughter.

Harry nodded yes and got up off the sofa knowing that he was making his father uncomfortable.

"Well, it is the middle of the night," James mused, wondering suddenly just how long his son had been wandering around in the dark. "I'd imagine you should be in bed as well."

James stood up and brought his blanket with him and wrapped around Harry whom was frowning.

"Don't give me that look mister. You should be in bed and you know it."

Before Harry could protest James had picked him and was carrying him back upstairs to his bedroom. Harry refused to back down, he started to squirm, but James already knew of this tactic. He started muttering a spell which made Harry's eyes droop and he feel asleep once more.

* * *

**A/N** Thanks for the inspiration, how am I doing so far? 


	5. Grounded

**Visionofthenight**_ Thank you for reading! I very much appreciate it._

**Marauder-Feathers**_ Well…. I'm glad to have your permission on continuing this story. I'm very pleased. :winks:_

**Joan**_ Really? Thanks!_

**Crazykids121**_ No way, your making me blush; my face is so pink now. Thank you!_

**Anthony Mark**_ Thanks; hopefully I can keep it good enough for you to keep reading it._

**Crystalbladedragon**_ Don't worry, Harry will be happy. Thanks for your reassurances that you like the story. I needed that!_

**Padfoot2446**:_I keep seeing you everywhere don't I? I love seeing you review me. Makes me warm inside. Thanks._

**Aealket**_ Well you'll find out soon enough about how Harry got in a coma, don't worry. I plan on having Harry to get on good terms with everybody, even his sibling. I'm not sure if Harry will go to Hogwarts or not yet, but if he does, he will still be in Slytherin._

**Freckleforce93:**_Okay. I did, sort of._

* * *

**Author's Note:** I got reviews! Yay! You love me! You really love me! Or you really love the story, whatever; I'll take what I can.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing whatsoever.

* * *

**Grounded**

* * *

Harry's stomach rumbled as soon as he opened his eyes. Harry groaned and reached for his glasses on his bedside table. Harry then looked out the window to see it was still a bit dark out; the sun was slowly coming up. As Harry tried to get out of his bed he noticed that somebody was sleeping next to him. How hadn't he noticed?

His father was sleeping soundly next to him with his own blanket draped over himself. Well I guess it was better than sleeping on a couch. Harry didn't know if he should be mad or amused about the whole ordeal. He really was starving last night! But he guessed that his father was just looking out for him like Sirius would have. Harry wondered if he had a good relationship with his father like he had with his godfather. It didn't seem like it, but he hoped so.

Slowly Harry sneaked out of his bed, trying not to wake up his father. Harry noticed he was back in his pajamas, rolling his eyes Harry stood there thinking about his next movement. He did _not_ want to wear black; it was so hot, even now. Maybe Dimitri had something good for him to wear. Harry hit his head with his fist, why hadn't he thought of that? The brat was _bound_ to have something in his closet that wasn't black. I mean Dimitri was the exact opposite of him from what impressions he was getting.

Harry tip toed out of his room and left the door cracked open so that his father would know that he had left, well he would know anyway when he sees that he's the only person on the bed.

Now where was Dimitri's room? Harry tried the room right next door to his; there was the staircase to the first floor on the other side of his bedroom door. Gently Harry opened the door and peaked in.

No such luck, his mother was sleeping there in a yellow bedroom mix with red, what an odd color combination. A little bit too much Gryffindor pride in his parents room. Harry closed the door back and walked to the next door. Nope, Sirius was in there. Harry had to suppress his laughter as he saw that Sirius was sleeping on the floor drooling. Sirius sure did sleep wild even in this universe. Harry walked up the stairs to the other bedrooms; man this was totally ridiculous. This room that he was about to reach now had better be Dimitri's room or he was just going to give up.

He was in luck.

Dimitri's room was too '_Barney'_ for him, happy colors and everything. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the blue skies and white clouds, hmm… kind of like Hogwarts. Dimitri's carpeting was fluffy and white; his walls were a light blue. It was so clean and organized it there, not normal. Harry himself was messy, what was wrong with this boy?

While Dimitri was sleeping Harry walked towards his closet and opened the wooden doors. Harry knew it! Clothes that had every color of the rainbow were in his closet. Harry grabbed one of Dimitri's plain yellow shirts and blue slightly baggy jeans and put them over his shoulder while he looked through Dimitri's shoes. All of them were van shoes so Harry just grabbed the yellow ones that matched his shirt. One of the many things Sirius taught him was that a person always looks good matching.

Harry sneaked out of Dimitri's room before Dimitri noticed he was in there. Harry knew he was going to get in trouble with his '_brother'_, but he didn't care. Laughing Harry remembered how Cyrus and Benjamin would fight over their clothing.

"Master Potter! Why are you up so early?"

Harry looked down at the little thing in little servant clothing, freaked out. It had huge blue tennis ball sized eyes and long floppy ears. He never seen a house elf in person, Sirius didn't believed they needed them, but Cizzy would summon her own house elfs once in a while, he never paid attention to it though.

"Is master Potter displeased with Phyllis?" the little creature asked rubbing his hands together.

Not knowing how to react Harry just shook his head no. Which brightened Phyllis up immediately.

"Good, Phyllis is very happy indeed! Is Master Potter going to bathe?" Phyllis asked smiling up at him.

Harry nodded yes; hopefully '_Phyllis'_ knew where the bathroom was.

"Phyllis will get it started for you!" Harry followed Phyllis down the halls and up more stairs. How many floors did they have? Were they _that_ wealthy?

"Here we are!"

Phyllis sure was a happy fellow Harry noticed. Following him inside the bathroom, my goodness it was huge! His family was living the good life for sure. Marble flooring, decorated sinks and counters; stained glass windows, even the glass shower door was stained glass. The bath tube was freaking huge! It was enough to fit ten people in! Ten!

Harry watched as Phyllis poured some pink liquid in the bathtub and turned on the hot water.

"Have a good bath master Potter and Angie, Scrappy, and I will have breakfast ready in no time!" Phyllis closed the door behind him while Harry stood there in confusion. Weird.

* * *

When Harry was finally all cleaned and dressed he headed down stairs to the kitchen. Apparently half of his family already beat him there. Harry just hoped that there was some food left over for him.

Sirius, Cizzy, Remus, and some girl were in the kitchen sitting at the table eating.

Harry sat in-between Sirius and the girl that looked vaguely familiar to him. She had brown straight hair and bluish hazel eyes. The girl was wearing a white tank top and a white mini skirt with white sneakers. Maybe she was Cizzy's daughter. She had to be a least eleven or twelve. Wait a second, how old was he supposed to be here? Twelve? Thirteen?

"Hey Dimitri." Sirius replied ruffling up his hair.

Harry stiffened up a bit but smiled at Sirius none the less. The girl next to him was studying him. Which made Harry '_very'_ uncomfortable. Harry stared right back her and raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes and went back to her food.

"So Dimitri what do you want for your birthday?" Sirius asked Harry.

Harry didn't respond of course he just grabbed some eggs and bacon that was in front of him hoping that Sirius would get the picture.

"The point of birthday gifts, Padfoot, is that the person is _not_ suppose to know what they're getting." Remus replied as Lily walked in the kitchen kissing Harry on top of his head as she sat across from Harry. Harry blushed.

"Yes but as his godfather I have the authority to spoil him rotten." Sirius exclaimed puffing his chest out as his mother snorted.

"I don't even spoil Harry like that. It's not good." Remus exclaimed buttering his toast up.

"Well you're just a lousy godfather now aren't you?" Sirius teased him as Remus scowled at him.

Harry looked up from his eggs. Remus was his godfather?

"Dimitri, have you seen your brother?" James walked in the kitchen sitting next to Lily.

Harry shook his head no.

James sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"What now James? What did the trouble maker do this time?" Sirius asked frowning.

Harry scowled. He so resented that!

"Sirius…" Remus gave him a warning glare.

"Nothing bad, I just wish I knew where he went. He wasn't in his room." James exclaimed grabbing some bacon.

"Maybe he just went to take a shower." Cizzy replied shrugging.

'_Common sense.'_ Harry thought to himself stabbing his eggs angrily.

"What is wrong with you guys? Hello! How can you not tell Harry and me apart after all these years." Dimitri came strolling in the kitchen sitting next to Remus. Wearing exactly what Harry was wearing only his shirt was red along with his van shoes.

Silence…. Dead silence.

"Are you wearing my clothes?" Dimitri asked outraged his hand was in mid air as he was reaching for some eggs.

'_So what if I am?'_ Harry thought smugly chewing his bacon.

'_Cause if you are I'm so going to curse you!'_ Dimitri thought back annoyed.

Harry stuck his tongue at him and went back to his breakfast.

"Mum! Dad!" Dimitri said pouting.

"Let your brother wear your clothes Dimitri, Merlin knows you have thousands of them in your closet." Lily exclaimed making herself some juice.

Harry smirked in triumph while Dimitri was outraged.

"Stop it Harry, next time get permission first." James said trying to hide his own amusement.

Harry just nodded and rolled his eyes at Dimitri.

"Four days till Harry and my birthday, what are you going to get me Sirius?" Dimitri asked eagerly.

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but Remus cut him off.

"You'll find out on your birthday, Dimitri." Remus exclaimed as Sirius scowled at him and Dimitri pouted.

'_Hey Dimitri, who's this girl next to me?_' Harry asked him in his thoughts.

Dimitri smiled at him before answering, previous events forgotten. _'That's Felicia, Sirius and Cizzy's daughter. She's going to be in her second year this upcoming September.'_

Harry's eyes got wide as he glanced at her. She was checking her makeup with her compact mirror.

'_What about Cyrus and Benjamin?'_ Harry asked confused.

'_You remember them, huh? Well, they're going to start Hogwarts this year. They're probably still sleeping; they're so lazy. They probably wont wake up till seven at night.'_

Harry grinned at this along with Dimitri. And he thought he was supposed to be the lazy one.

"You two look like stupid dorks, having another private conversation huh?" Felicia asked them rudely flipping her hair.

Both Dimitri and Harry scowled at her.

"Who are you trying to look pretty for? Your boyfriend?" Dimitri smirked at her as she blushed.

"What!" Cizzy glared at her oldest daughter while Sirius choked on his toast.

"He is '_not'_ my boyfriend! He just so happens to be a _boy_ and my _friend_." Felicia exclaimed blushing madly as her father was glaring at her to.

"_You are to young!"_ Sirius exclaimed as Harry was grinning madly along with Dimitri.

"Aristide is just my _friend_!" Felicia exclaimed standing up from her chair.

"Aristide! As in Aristide _Snape_!" Sirius asked outraged.

"Oh dear." Cizzy whispered rubbing her head.

"Yes father, _Snape_ and he so happens to be in Huffelpuff."

"I will not allow it! I will not have a _Snape_ in our family Felicia!"

"Ugh! I'm not '_dating'_ Aristide Dad! _Leave me alone!_" Felicia stormed out of the kitchen, Sirius following after her.

"You two are grounded." Lily said to her sons chasing after Sirius and Felicia.

"Awww!"

* * *

**A/N **How was that? 


	6. Diagon Alley

**uzumaki misaki** What part are you confused on? 

**Murphyangel** Thank you!

**Aealket** You'll find out on this chapter who Snape married to. And thanks!

**Cyiusblack** Thanks!

**Crazykids121** I like your enthusiasm… makes me happy.

**Berndi** That part I'm still working on.

**Crystalbladedragon** Thanks, you'll get have your questions answered in this chapter.

* * *

**First Year: The Stupid Stone**

**Diagon Alley**

* * *

It was the hottest day of the summer so far, although given that July was coming to an end, the summer was still young.At the present time Draco didn't know what was worse: the fact that his mother and father were divorced or that his mother got married a month later to his '_godfather'_now formally his stepfather Severus Snape. Draco had thought it had been innocent. Sure he knew that Snape had a thing for his mum when they were in school, he also had a thing for Lily Potter, his father Lucius told him that much. But he didn't imagine that he still harbored feelings for his mother.

So here's the story from what Draco gathered from his eavesdropping.

His mother, Narcissa had been fooling around with Severus Snape behind Lucius back a year after he Draco was born. Narcissa had been '_cheating'_ on Lucius with Severus Snape. All this time Lucius had thought that their second child, Aristide, was his, but once Aristide turned eleven, you could tell the resemblance between Severus Snape and Aristide from head to toe. Well, he did have his mother's nose, thank goodness, but other wise he looked like a little Severus Snape.

When the truth came to the light, Lucius wanted a divorce immediately, which Narcissa complied to. Severus knew of course that Aristide was his son, but wanted to keep it secret from Lucius along with Narcissa. Both Severus and Narcissa knew the right thing to do was to get married; they didn't object to the idea, I mean they '_loved'_ each other.

So Draco ended up only seeing his father during the Christmas and the other holidays while his mother had him for the summers. Aristide last name changed to Snape of course. Draco's last name remained Malfoy as he was Lucius's son.

Draco's half brother Aristide was going to be in his second year while Draco was going to be in his third year. Aristide was a bit on the shy side, he was also clumsy, and I mean the boy could trip on thin air, but the good thing about him was that he was able to make anybody laugh despite any situation. Aristide goes with the flow, and could get along with all sorts of people. He appreciated peace and simplicity, but sometimes he found that crowds and loud noises are bit to overwhelming for him. Aristide liked to be chilled-out.

Yea, Aristide was definitely Huffelpuff material. Who he got that personality from was a mystery to Draco.

Draco stared up at the ceiling of his '_new'_ room, which he had to share with Aristide whom was currently downstairs eating breakfast with their parents. Draco knew he was going to get in trouble with Severus for skipping out on breakfast, but he didn't care. He hated the fact that he wasn't living with his _real_ father anymore.

Just then who comes walking through the door but his brother Aristide. He was wearing a black jacket over his white shirt and jean pants wearing only his socks. The one thing about Aristide's hair was that it wasn't greasy, but very silky that you would want to run your own hands threw it.

"I told mum and dad that you were feeling under the weather." Aristide replied sitting on top of his own bed facing Draco.

"And what did they say?" Draco asked looking back up at the ceiling.

"Nothing… it was a pretty quite affair." Aristide replied smirking as Draco scowled at Aristide choice of words.

"I'm glad you find humor in this." Draco snapped at him.

"Oh shut it you big cry baby. We're going to Diagon Alley this afternoon to go shopping early for school supplies and of course you know Dad is going to a meeting." Aristide exclaimed looking through their closet.

"Aren't you already dressed?" Draco asked him as a blush creped up to Aristide face.

"I'm wearing muggle clothing, we have to look our best in the wizarding world." Aristide exclaimed as Draco smirked knowingly.

"Yea, especially since a certain somebody is going to be there to." Draco smirked in triumph as Aristide face turned red now.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come now Aristide," Draco sat up straighter on his bed, "Severus is suppose be having a meeting with Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, their kids are going to be there to no doubt to do some early shopping as well. Which means that you would happen to be meeting up with—"

"_Shut it, Draco_. Felicia and I are just _friends_." Aristide exclaimed trying to hide his face as he tried to find his best robes.

"Right, right. Friends. Friends _'French kiss'_ all the time, don't they?"

Aristide accidentally hit his head hard against the closet door at Draco's words.

"What, do you _spy_ on me now?" Aristide asked his face as read as a tomato as he rubbed his head.

"You two we're kissing right in front of the Hogwarts Express for the whole world to see!" Draco exclaimed finally getting off of his bed.

"Whatever." Aristide started grumbling under his breath.

"I don't need to go to Diagon Alley, why don't you guys just go?" Draco asked cracking his bones.

"What are you talking about? Of course you need to come. Harry will be there." Aristide replied offhandedly.

"Harry? Harry is in a coma after that chamber incident." Draco exclaimed gloomily.

Harry was his best friend, his only '_true'_ friend. Draco couldn't stand Harry's happy goody two shoes twin brother; he was _nothing_ like Harry.

"Well if you would have went to breakfast this morning you would have known that Harry finally woken up from it yesterday. That's what Dad was arguing about all day for yesterday. Professor Dumbledore wants Dad's help on a potion for Harry to get his memory back so he's going to give Mr. Potter a potion that might help Harry out."

"Oh that's just wonderful. _Really_. My only best friend doesn't even remember me." Draco sulked back on his bed placing his pillow over his face.

Aristide just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes Draco, make this all about you of course."

"Don't get all snarky, just get dressed for your stupid girlfriend." Draco said irritated.

Aristide got up and punched Draco hard on his arm before slamming the door behind him.

* * *

BANG

They were thundering along Charing Cross Road in the 'Knight Bus'. Harry sat up and watched buildings and benches squeezing themselves out of the Knight bus's way. Felicia was sitting next to him, her head leaning against his shoulder while Sirius was sitting next to Dimitri whispering jokes in his ear.

His parents were sitting in front of him and Cizzy and Remus were behind him. The twins Benny and Cyrus were in the row across from him in front of Dimitri and Sirius.

Harry still found this universe very strange indeed, but if he had his chose, he wouldn't want to leave it. His parents were alive here and Sirius and Cizzy were here, but the fact that he couldn't talk and express his feeling were really bothering him.

"What's wrong?" Felicia whispered to him her head was still on his shoulders.

Harry just shook his head. Felicia wrapped her hand around his and squeezed it.

"I'm a empath, so I know what you're feeling. If it helps, I'm here if you need me." Felicia said softly as Harry squeezed her hand back in thanks.

Ernie slammed on the brakes and the Knight Bus skidded to a halt in front of a small and shabby-looking pub, the Leaky Cauldron, behind which lay the magical entrance to Diagon Alley.

Rolling his eyes Harry helped Felicia up.

"I never get tired of that." Sirius replied.

Both Harry and Dimitri hurried and jumped down the steps away from the Knight Bus as possible.

Before Harry could really get his bearings he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up at the owner of the hand to see it was his fathers.

"Just so you know Harry, Draco might be here with Snape, so try to stay out of trouble would you?"

Harry nodded his head as his father rubbed his hair. Harry scowled and his father just laughed and went to stand beside his mother.

Dimitri smirked and put his arm over his brother leading him inside the pub along with the others.

"Mr. Potter! You've come at last." Tom, the wizened, toothless landlord came around his bar to greet them.

"Mr. Snape has already arrive, twenty minutes before you, I lead him to a private parlor so you can have your meeting."

"Thank you, Tom, okay kids, you wait here and we'll be back in a few minutes." James replied as the adults followed after Tom to have the meeting with Snape.

"I hate it when we're called '_kids'_." Felicia exclaimed sitting at a table along with the boys.

"We_are_ kids, sis." Benjamin exclaimed as one of the witches from the parlor came up to them asking them what they wanted to drink.

"Butter beers, thank you." Dimitri answered for everyone.

"Okay, coming right away."

"She's cute." Dimitri replied as both twins laughed.

"You obviously lack taste, what would Ginny think?" Felicia exclaimed putting her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Oh come on, we're not together, not yet anyway and besides, I think all red heads are cute, but not as cute as Ginny of course."

"Hmmm…" Felicia rolled her eyes.

Harry just smirked; his family was so weird. He could get use to it. Now who was Ginny?

"Here are your butter beers gentlemen and madam." The woman smiled at them handing them their drinks before leaving again.

"You guys started the party without us!" Ron Weasley came through the door along with the rest of the Weasley clan and Hermione Granger.

"Dimitri…" Hermione said happily then falter a bit looking at both Dimitri and Harry.

Dimitri just smiled at her and got up and hugged the brown haired girl.

"How are you Ron?" Dimitri asked him letting go of Hermione.

"…" Ron was staring at Harry.

Harry felt very uncomfortable.

Percy, Fred, and George, Harry was sure that was their name, sat down with them along with a red headed girl who smiled shyly at him.

"Uhm… I hope you're well after that nasty incident last year?" Percy said pompously, offering his hands.

Harry smiled a bit unsure and shook his hand and nodded a yes.

"Ronald, don't stare!" Mrs. Weasley said hitting him upside his head.

"_Ouch! Mum!"_ Ron grumbled rubbing his head.

"How are you Dimitri dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked giving him a bear hug.

"_F-fine."_ Dimitri struggled to say as Mr. Weasley laughed good-naturedly.

"Where are your parents?" Mr. Weasley asked him.

"Oh, they're having a meeting with Snape upstairs." Dimitri replied.

"Professor Snape dear." Mrs. Weasley corrected him dusting off his shirt.

"Ah, so, you guys ready to go back to Hogwarts?" Mr. Weasley asked sitting down, Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Dimitri following suite.

"We're getting all our school stuff today to get it over with." Dimitri exclaimed as Harry took a sip of his butter beer, not bad.

"So how are you Gin-Gin?" Dimitri asked her, as everybody was talking at once about nothing particular.

Harry looked at the girl. Harry remembered vaguely of seeing her at Hogwarts express. This Ginny had red hair of course in a ponytail and blue eyes. She was fairly nice looking.

Ginny rolled her eyes as Benny and Cyrus made a vomiting sound.

"I'm fine, Dimitri." Ginny said blushing slightly.

Harry had the urge to roll his eyes along with Felicia whom was doing so.

"Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning so I could get my Hogwarts supplies and everything. Ron and I were hoping we could spend the rest of the summer at your house." Hermione exclaimed looking at Harry uncertain.

"I don't see why not." Dimitri exclaimed happily.

"So why haven't you answered any of Hermione and my owls or even owl us or anything, Dimitri?" Ron asked a bit peeved.

"_Don't be so insensitive Ron!"_ Hermione whispered to him.

Dimitri shrugged. "I'm sorry, I've been under the weather. But I'm happy now." Dimitri said so cheerfully.

Ron gave a sidelong glance at Harry whom rolled his eyes at him and went back to his butter beer. This was '_really'_ making him feel uncomfortable which Dimitri could feel through their bond along with Felicia whom could feel with her empathic.

_"Do you have a staring problem Ron?"_ Dimitri said a bit harshly then necessary.

Ron scowled at him.

"I'm just wondering why your brother is so quiet is all."

"Mr. And Mrs. Weasley how was Egypt?" Lily came down the stairs along with Cizzy.

"Lily dear, stop calling me Mrs. Weasley, it's Molly and it was wonderful." Molly got up along with Arthur.

"The boys wont be down for a while, so we're going to go school shopping without them and meet up with them later." Lily exclaimed.

"Sounds good. We need to get Ron a new wand anyway after he broke it last year." Mrs. Weasley said disapproving.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Ron defended himself.

"You might as well have!" Mrs. Weasley retorted.

"Come on stragglers, let's go, Diagon Alley awaits us." Lily replied.

Harry looked up at her studying her; something about the way his mother talked suggested that she was trying to put up a happy front in front of everybody. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

"All right - don't get separated," Mrs. Potter, said as they stood outside Gringotts. "If one of you is lost - come and find one of the adults, all right? Just remember to '_stay together'_."

Everybody nodded. Dimitri had squirmed his way for the group to not to have to go shopping, so their parents we're going to go shopping for them. With the exception of course that Percy watched over Ginny, Felicia, Benny, and Cyrus. Fred and George were to watch Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Dimitri.

"Arthur will be getting your robes and we'll be in Flourish and Blotts," Mrs. Weasley said as she led Lily and Cizzy away.

Diagon Alley was simply bursting with life, from those little groups of witches down for a days shopping to those recently graduated students. Even those diplomatic wizards arguing about -- well, who knows what. Here things were too loud -- too caustic. It was wonderful.

It was pretty awkward walking around with Hermione and Ron not talking because of Harry's presences for fifteen minutes so far. Fred and George made jokes of course, but it wasn't getting anywhere. Before anything could get any more awkward Felicia ran up behind Harry and grabbed his arm.

"Harry! Come to the Ice Cream Parlor with me! Aristide and Draco are there, I ditched Percy seeing as he's no fun at all! He wanted us to go to a bookstore! _A bookstore Harry!_ I ran into Aristide on my way from escaping Percy. You can hang out with the golden trio later." Felicia led Harry away; Dimitri was a bit annoyed but didn't stop them.

"If I didn't know any better Dimitri I would say that you _wanted_ Harry to stay with you." Fred exclaimed as they came to the Quidditch shop.

"What's wrong with that?" Dimitri asked as both Ron and Hermione raised their eyebrows.

"Theirs nothing '_wrong'_ with that, it's just that you two didn't use to get along with each other the way you two are now." Hermione explained.

"I wouldn't go that far Hermione," Ron replied, "Harry is just being very out of character."

Dimitri just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

* * *

"Hey, Harry, you-whoa!" Draco gaped as he looked at Harry, "Are you Harry?"

Harry just rolled his eyes.

"YoulooklikeSnape." Felicia said in a rush trying not to laugh as they sat down with Aristide and Draco at the Ice Cream Parlor. Aristide had been messing with his hair when Felicia came towards them with Harry.

True, with the high collared black shirt and slicked black hair, he did resemble the potions master. Aristide shrugged,

"Anyone wearing black and having their hair this way would look like Dad, Felicia."

"Sorry, um... you look... odd." Draco responded to Harry assuming that Harry was mad at him seeing as Harry hadn't said a word.

Harry just raised an eyebrow at Draco, how was he going to communicate with Draco?

"Well for starters you aren't wearing your eye contacts and you didn't fix your hair and to add on to that, you are wearing yellow instead of black. You look like your brother for sure now." Draco said deadpan.

Harry looked surprised, blinking stupidly and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Cat got your tongue Potter?" Draco asked rudely, "Given the fact that you don't have your memories, you can still communicate with me."

"Stop being an ass Draco. Harry's mute after that Chamber incident. Glidory slashed Harry's throat with that stupid poisoned dagger of his." Felicia exclaimed angrily.

"Ouch." Aristide muttered rubbing his own neck.

"Yea, if it weren't for the fact that Glidory was at St. Mongos Mr. And Mrs. Potter would so have sent him to Azkaban for attempted murder." Felicia exclaimed slurping Aristide strawberry milkshake.

"About that, what exactly _happened_ that day that my best mate got so messed up?" Draco whispered so that nobody could over hear them.

Harry felt a sense of acceptance from Draco, which he couldn't get from Ron or Hermione. Given the fact that he didn't really know either Ron or Hermione that well in his universe at least Ron and Hermione was on a friendly base with him even the Draco from his universe. This Draco however seemed to really like him, and he also looked hurt that he Harry didn't remember him.

"Well… Ron's sister Ginny, got kidnapped by the heir of Slytherin—"

"The heir of Slytherin, I remembered everyone thought it was Harry because he could speak persaltongue and of course because he was in Slytherin. Nobody even took a second glance at Dimitri, he could speak persaltongue to, but of course nobody thought Gryffindor Dimitri did it." Draco exclaimed heatedly.

Harry just gave him a sidelong glance. Was Draco defending his honor?

"Yes, anyway, Dimitri and Ron must have cornered Glidory or something to help them find Ginny. Dimitri had found the entrance to the legendary chamber of secrets and for some reason forced Glidory to go with them. Harry somehow found out what was going on and chased after them, by the time Harry got inside the chambers though Dimitri and Ron had already saved Ginny, but the thing was, Glidory wanted the glory of claiming that '_he'_ saved Ginny.

Glidory must have lost his mind or something because he started throwing curse and hex's at Dimitri, Ron, and Ginny. From what I understand, I don't think anybody really noticed yet that Harry had come after them. Ginny was on the point of passing out and Ron really wasn't any help himself with a broken wand and everything, it was just Dimitri and Glidory fighting at that point. Glidory got desperate and lounged after Dimitri knocking him to the ground literally cutting off his air circulation.

Harry, being the animagus that he was transformed to a wolf and took a huge bite on the shoulder and Glidory flung Harry against the wall making him transform back to human form while Dimitri scrambled far away from Glidory as possible—"

"Felicia Cinderella Black! What did I tell you about Harry's memories? Harry has to regain them by himself!" Cizzy came up to them with Severus Snape.

"Oh, hi mommy." Felicia said innocently.

Harry shifted a bit, this guy that looked like Aristide's clone looked imitating to him. While Aristide had a caring face, this guy had a vampire look to him.

"We are leaving, say goodbye."

"Severus, can't Harry stay the night over?" Draco asked desperately.

"I do not believe that would be acceptable with Harry's condition. His parents would not approve. Now come along." Severus walked ahead.

"Bye Sev!" Cizzy called after him making him halt for a second, but then he walked on like he didn't hear her.

"I'll owl you." Aristide gave Felicia a hug and ran after his father.

Draco sighed before finally getting up.

"I'll come by and visit some time soon. I'll be at your birthday party for sure though." Draco replied clapping Harry on the back before leaving.

* * *

**A/N** A review would be so wonderful! Was the story okay? Any questions? 


	7. Ain't No Sunshine

**No name**Really? Wow… I feel like I'm actually doing something right then.

**Anthony Mark**I wouldn't… Harry can't talk, he can only communicate with Dimitri, but I suppose he could write it down and tell everyone right? You'll find out in this chapter though.

**Jayley**Tobias was Snape's dad's name… I suppose that's where it comes from, but for you I have changed the name to Aristide. I can be different just for you.

**Crazykids121**Yea, sorry about the spelling, I get lazy sometimes. Glad you like Draco though.

**Padfoot2446**Harry is in a different universe; Ron and Hermione are friends with Dimitri, not Harry. After the Diagon Alley incident Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione aren't really close with him like they are with Dimitri so he's in an awkward position. Snape is giving James a potion for Harry to help him out so he can have his memory back and his voice. Harry isn't affecting his own universe because he's in a different one all together. The time turner made him jump universes this time around.

**Crystalbladedragon**Draco is not as bad about muggles or muggle born seeing as Harry is his friend. Sorry about that teaser of how Harry got hurt, you'll find out soon enough. I'll try my best to make the chapters longer, but I really suck at it.

**Cyiusblack**I suck, I'm sorry it took me so long.

**Uzumaki misaki**The time turner did jump him into a different alternate reality; you have to understand that it's not a normal time turner after all. Thanks for reading though!

**Pippin92**I just updated! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Author's Note**Tobias has been changed to Aristide. I've noticed that all Snape's kids names have been Tobias in stories, so Aristide it is. Sorry for the confusion.

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Ain't No Sunshine**

* * *

"Hey Dad, can we go outside the backyard to play Quidditch?" Dimitri asked as they arrived back home from Diagon Alley.

Ron and Hermione had come with them to spend the rest of their summer with Dimitri; their luggage had already arrived at the Potter Manor. James frowned a bit looking at both Marauders Sirius and Remus.

"Sirius and I will go with you." Remus replied as James nodded in agreement.

"_Oookay_, Harry, are you coming with us?" Dimitri asked him ignoring his father's weird behavior.

Harry shook his head no. He wanted to know what was going on with his parents, well this universe parents. Dimitri tried to hide his disappointment by shrugging his shoulders, but Harry felt it.

'_We have the whole summer to hang out, I'll meet up with you later.'_ Harry sent his thoughts to Dimitri through their bond.

Dimitri just smirked and nodded in acceptance which both Hermione and Ron took notice of in his movements.

"We'll be beaters." Cyrus exclaimed next to his brother.

"No way! I'd prefer to study for Hogwarts now that we have our books. I'm going home with mum." Benjamin exclaimed.

"You nerd, I don't even know you anymore." Cyrus retorted while Benjamin scowled at him.

"Ravenclaw is more like it." Ron replied as Hermione swatted his arm playfully smirking.

"That'd be a first." Sirius replied.

"Not on my side of the family." Cizzy replied back as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'll help out with dinner Mrs. Potter." Hermione replied as the guys left out to the backyard to play Quidditch except for Sirius whom was saying his last goodbyes to his wife.

"Well that's very sweet of you." Lily replied heading towards the kitchen with Hermione.

"Don't be late out tonight Sirius." Cizzy kissed Sirius on the lips as Felicia covered her eyes.

"Give me a five minute warning next time!" Felicia exclaimed peeking through her hands to see if they were done kissing.

"I agree." James replied covering his eyes also humoring Felicia.

Harry just smirked at them, he didn't find Sirius and Cizzy kissing disgusting, they did it practically every minute of the day especially when Sirius would get ready to go to work at the Ministry. He was the Minister's right hand man, Sirius had decided being an Auror was too dangerous now that he had a family to watch over. He wasn't sure about this universe though.

"Are you coming home with us Felicia?" Cizzy asked her as Sirius left.

"No, I'm going to stick around here for awhile." Felicia replied bringing her hands down.

"Okay," Cizzy went up and gave both Felicia and Harry a hug. "Make sure Sirius comes home James, no late out partying." Cizzy replied before taking some floo powder with Benjamin to the Black Manor.

James ran his hand through Harry's hair in a fatherly gesture.

"Can we have a moment Felicia?" James asked her.

"Oh, yea, I'll just go." Felicia left towards the kitchen with Lily and Hermione.

Harry looked back at his father as he sat on the living room sofa motioning for Harry to sit with him.

Harry sat on the sofa with his legs Indian style looking at his father curiously.

James just smiled at him.

"When you do get your memory back, I must admit that I'm going to miss your odd behavior."

Harry smiled back.

"Severus gave me a potion that might help your vocal cords, but he said that you have to regain your memory by yourself, he wants us to just show you pictures, and do everything we use to do before you lost your memory." James gently touched Harry's scar.

Harry nodded in understanding.

"You're a brave person for saving your brother like that. Voldemort must have gave you that scar while he was possessing Lockhart. I'm sorry I haven't been a good father to you, but I'm going to make it up to you, I promise. Nobody will ever harm you again Harry, I'm never going to let Voldemort or Regulus ever harm you or Dimitri. You gave me such a scare." James whispered hugging Harry fiercely.

'_Regulus? Who's Regulus?'_

Harry frowned confused with his head on his father's shoulder. After a few moments James pulled back and brought out a small glass bottle from in his pocket.

"You have to take this once a day. Snape gave me the ingredients, so I'll make a batch for you to take everyday." James handed Harry the bottle.

Harry scrunched up his nose at the terrible smell as he opened it and pinched his nose as he swallowed the nasty potion in one gulp. It was horrid, the potion burned his throat on the way down making him have a coughing attack.

James conjured some water for Harry to take which Harry gratefully accepted.

"Are you okay?" James asked concerned when Harry's coughing subsided.

Harry just nodded rubbing his throat.

"It'll make you better, don't worry, you'll be talking in no time. In the mean time," James conjured up a quill and ink, "I need to know how much of your memory is gone and what you do remember."

Harry panicked. What was he going to tell him? _Sorry I don't remember anything about you or anybody else here and probably never will because I'm from a different alternate universe?_ Pass. He would just have to lie.

Harry fiddled with his feather.

"Okay, lets start with the basics. You know your name of course?"

Harry nodded yes.

"How old are you?"

Harry held up his fingers to represent 13. That was right wasn't it?

"Technically you're still twelve, but that's close enough." James scribbled some things down on his own quill.

'_Technically I'm eleven.'_

"Who are your friends?" James asked looking up at him.

Harry fiddled with his feather again before writing on his quill.

"Draco question mark," James rolled his eyes, "Yes Draco is one of many of your friends. Your friends are also Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor, Draco's brother, Aristide, Huffelpuff, and Phyllis Monterrey, Slytherin."

Harry raised his eyebrows. He didn't even know Neville Longbottom or Phyllis Monterrey.

"Which house are you in?"

Harry bite his tongue. Slytherin, it had to be Slytherin. Or was he in the same house as his brother? No it had to be Slytherin, the Harry here seem to be a loner.

"You're guessing aren't you?" James asked him knowingly.

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

James just sighed.

"How about you ask me a question?" James offered.

'How can I do wand less magic?' Harry wrote down after handing it to his father.

James scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"You never really got the knack of doing magic, not really. You don't even own a wand. The whole family for a while thought you was a squib, you never once in your ten years ever done accidental magic, but then you got your Hogwarts acceptance letter so you had to be a wizard. When we went to Oliveanders we couldn't find you a proper wand that suited you. It was very odd; Dimitri had trouble finding his wand, but he found one nonetheless, but you didn't. We had to go to Albus about it.

Albus gave you a basic wand to try out and gave you a simple spell to do, lumos, and when you said the spell the wand exploded. Albus turned all the lights off in his office and told you to say the lumos spell again and to just pretend like you had a wand in your hand. You were able to light up the whole room with your hand practically blinding everybody in the room. You are a very powerful person when you put your mind into it Harry. It's just that sometimes; you don't try like you should."

'How was I able to attend Hogwarts then without a wand?' Harry wrote down on his quill and then gave it to James.

"Oh Albus just trained you for the rest of the summer to do wand motions with your hands instead with an actually wand. It wasn't a big problem for you; you just got a lot of attention from other students. You got use to it though."

'Am I going back to Hogwarts?' Harry wrote down.

"I don't know… I really would prefer if both you and Dimitri would stay home actually." James sighed rubbing his eyes.

'Why? Surely you don't want a pain like me to stay home?' Harry handed the parchment back to James.

James scowled then sighed again before answering. "Harry… you are my son and I love you, but… you were just really hard to handle sometimes. Your godfather, Remus tried true, but sometimes it was just like you weren't there. I know it was hard for you being Dimitri's brother and all, and I guess people just didn't give you enough credit for being you instead of just Dimitri's brother.

And I know you don't even remember any of it, and I know you being slightly disabled is even harder on you, but everybody is still just going to see you as the way you were instead of how you are now. I don't want you to be in that position where everybody is going to judge you without you knowing why. Even when you do get your voice back you still would be at an inconvenience without your memory."

'I understand what you are saying and I understand that you just want to keep me safe, but I know theirs still something else your keeping from me and I'll find out soon enough. Who's Regulus? Is he after Dimitri and me?' Harry wrote down and waited for his fathers' reaction.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. Don't ask me any more about it all right? Why don't you go help your mother out with dinner hmm?"

Harry sighed before doing what he was told knowing he was being dismissed, but before he left, he couldn't help but hug his father one more time before leaving towards the kitchen, which baffled James.

"Oh Harry sweetie, have you come to help us?" Lily asked whipping her hands with her apron.

Harry walked in and sat next to Felicia at the kitchen table while she was eating chocolate chips that were on the middle of the table next to the bowl of cookie dough while Hermione tried to but the dough on the pan to cook them. Harry ate some chocolate chips along with Felicia. Hermione frowned disapproving.

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed. "We're not going to have any chocolate chips for the cookies! Stop it you two!"

"Oh I'm sorry Lily, I'm a sucker for chocolate." Felicia replied as Harry grabbed the wooden spoon that still had a little bit of cookie dough on it and started licking it.

"Harry! Where are your manners?" Lily said to him as Felicia started licking her fingers that still had some chocolate on it.

"Never mind." Lily replied shaking her head at Felicia.

Both Harry and Felicia smirked at each other.

"Harry, why don't you help me cut some of these vegetables?" Lily asked as Harry got up off his chair and walked up to the counter to help his mother.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Hermione whispered to Felicia.

Felicia just narrowed her eyes at her. "What's wrong Granger, have a puzzle you can't solve?" Felicia whispered back at her.

Hermione scowled at her. "Dimitri wont tell me what's been going on with him and Harry since Hogwarts ended and I just find out today that Harry woke up out of his coma. I'm just confused, why is Harry being nice all of a sudden?" Hermione asked.

"So you're trying to weasel out some answers from me instead of letting Dimitri tell you when he's ready?" Hermione looked guilty at this as Felicia went on, "Harry has always been my best friend, even when he was in Slytherin he went out of his way to make sure I was doing okay on my first week of Hogwarts and you know that. Harry hasn't really changed that much; Dimitri will explain to you what's going on when he's good and ready. It's most likely Harry will be there with him when he explains."

Hermione looked thoughtful at that aspect then looked up at Lily and Harry laughing about something she didn't hear, most likely a joke.

* * *

"Harry," Dimitri spoke in a nervous yet determined tone, "Put the book down, and I won't be forced to charm your clothes pink."

'_Do so and I will shove a handful of vomit flavored beans down your throat and besides, these are your clothes,'_ Harry threw back, returning to his book.

They still had an hour left before dinner was going to be served, Lily needed to talk to James, so she let the house elf's finish cooking the rest of the supper. Remus and Sirius went to go see Albus Dumbledore about something '_very'_ important.

"I'm going to explain to Hermione and Ron up stairs in my room what's been going on since we left Hogwarts and I would like for you to be there since we are going to be talking about you." Dimitri held out his hand to help Harry out of his chair.

Harry sighed still sitting on his cushion chair. _'Their not my friends, their yours.'_

"You're my friend to, you're more than my friend, you're my brother and that's more important than any friendship." Dimitri exclaimed.

'_So you're telling me that you would dump your friends over me? Not likely.'_ Harry rolled his eyes.

"If Ron and Hermione don't except you, then they don't except me, that's all there is to it." Dimitri shrugged offering his hand again as Harry took it.

'_What about when I get my memory back? What then?'_

Dimitri sighed and closed his eyes and then opened them again. "You're my brother, I wont let our bond break again."

Harry nodded guiltily wishing he hadn't brought that up and followed Dimitri towards his room.

"Bout bloody time," Ron started, though the grin on his face turned to the effects of a scowl.Ron gave a glare to Harry, "What is with you? Caught a cold or something? What the hell do _you_ want?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione scowled at him from Dimitri's window, Ron was leaning against Dimitri's closet door.

Harry gave a feral grin; eyes narrowing Harry flipped his middle finger at Ron.

"Harry!" Dimitri pushed him in his room and shut the door behind him locking it.

'_He started it!'_ Harry said through their bond.

"I don't care who started it!" Dimitri pushed Harry on his bed.

Harry just scowled at being pushed and folded his arms to his chest. _'Lets just get this over with so I can be on my merry way.'_ Harry snapped at Dimitri.

"_Fine_." Dimitri snapped back at him.

Both Ron and Hermione were looking at both Dimitri and Harry like they lost their minds until Hermione put two and two together.

"You guys are talking through your bond!" Hermione exclaimed eyes wide.

'_You told them about it?'_ Harry asked Dimitri as Ron was looking back and forth between the two brothers.

"Of course I told them." Dimitri replied back.

"_Will somebody explain to me what's going on?"_ Ron said getting annoyed.

Dimitri went and sat on the edge of his bed looking at both Ron and Hermione.

"After the Chamber of Secrets incident, Harry was in a coma for two in a half months, and then yesterday he woke up from it. Harry has amnesia and the poisons from the dagger that Lockhart slashed him with on his throat caused him to lose his voice. So basically Harry has to regain his memory by himself and Snape is providing Harry with a potion to help him get his voice back. There now you know everything." Dimitri finished.

Both Hermione and Ron were speechless.

"Huh… well I knew Harry was acting weird." Ron exclaimed as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So, what now? Is Harry going to be able to go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Dimitri as Ron rolled his eyes this time.

"I think that's the least worry on their mind right now Hermione." Ron exclaimed as Hermione scowled at him.

"Well our O.W.L's are coming up soon!" Hermione retorted as Ron groaned.

Harry smiled sheepishly at this while Dimitri threw his pillow at them.

"Okay, fine I'll be civil with you, but no more hexing my friends, or else I'll toss you out of the Astrology tower Potter." Ron threatened Harry as Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Which happens to be the most famous make-out point in all of Hogwarts. How romantic, Ron." Dimitri replied sarcastically.

Ron's face reddens at Dimitri's remark.

'_Dimitri, who's Regulus?'_ Harry asked him.

"Why?" Dimitri asked frowning.

"Why what?" Ron asked oblivious.

"He's talking to Harry!" Hermione exclaimed shushing him.

"Well I didn't know!" Ron retorted.

'_It's just something that Dad said, like he didn't want Regulus after us.' _Harry explained as Dimitri quirked an eyebrow up.

"Why would Regulus Black be after us? He's in Azkaban for killing Peter Petigrew and trying to lure Voldemort to us and our parents." Dimitri exclaimed.

"Oh! My dad was talking about Regulus Black this morning! Apparently he escaped from Azkaban last night! The minister is trying to keep it quiet, the public doesn't know about it yet." Ron said sitting down and Dimitri's bed next to Harry.

'_Then how does—?'_ Harry began but was cut off.

"His Dad works in the ministry with our Dad and Sirius." Dimitri whispered.

"Were you going to tell us this sometime today Ronald?" Hermione asked him annoyed.

"Well I just did _Hermione_." Ron scowled at her.

Hermione just huffed in annoyance.

"Regulus Black escaped from Azkaban." Dimitri whispered slightly getting mad.

"Oh Dimitri, I'm sure the ministry will catch him." Hermione exclaimed hugging him.

**Knock Knock**

"Hey guys! Dinner's ready!" Felicia shouted through their door.

"Come on, I'm starved." Ron replied getting up off Dimitri's bed.

"Yeah, me to." Dimitri said stiffly getting up also.

'_Regulus Black… I never heard Sirius mention him before.'_ Harry thought to himself.

"Aren't you coming?" Hermione asked him when she noticed Harry was sitting.

Harry nodded following after them.

"So how did it go?" Felicia whispered next to Dimitri.

"As well as to be expected." Dimitri replied back his thoughts still on Regulus Black.

"Then why do you sound so miserable?" Felicia asked him concerned.

"Regulus escaped from Azkaban." Dimitri whispered back to her.

"Dad's brother? _When_? Does Dad know?" Felicia asked shocked.

"Yes, I bet he and Dad knows!" Dimitri said heated.

"Well maybe they didn't want to worry you." Hermione replied trying to calm Dimitri down.

"I have a right to know!" Dimitri argued.

"Well you just can't go and shout to your parent's about not telling you when your not suppose to know in the first place!" Hermione argued back when they finally stopped at the kitchen door.

"The hell I can't! _They should have told me!"_

"Wait!_Dimitri_!"

Harry ran up to the front of the group and into the kitchen to try and stop Dimitri from his emotional outburst.

"_Why didn't anybody tell me!"_ Dimitri was shouting.

"Dimitri don't raise your voice! What are you talking about?" Lily asked him.

James, Sirius, and Remus were all sitting at the table while Lily was in the process of washing her hands.

"You guys know what I'm talking about! Regulus Black escaped from Azkaban! _Were you guys going to even tell me_?" Dimitri demanded as both James and Sirius got up from the table.

_"No! Stay away from me!"_ Dimitri shouted bringing out his wand.

"_Dimitri_!" Hermione hissed urgently at him, Ron had stepped back away from Dimitri.

Harry just stood there next to Dimitri frowning not approving of Dimitri's method. What was he suppose to do now?

"You're being irrational Dimitri! Stop this nonsense and put your wand away**_now_!**" James ordered his leaving no room for arguments.

Dimitri did so and ran out of the kitchen and out of sight before anyone could stop him.

"_Wow, did I miss something?"_ Cyrus whispered to his sister when Dimitri ran past him.

"_Not now!"_ Felicia whispered back to him.

"Harry… do you feel the same way as your brother?" Sirius asked him which startled Harry seeing as this was the first time for him that Sirius actually talked to him rather than Dimitri.

Harry just opened and closed his mouth, then just shrugged his shoulders, scratching his head briefly before going after Dimitri.

* * *

Dimitri didn't feel like eating anymore, not after finding out that Regulus Black escaped from Azkaban, so he wandered where he hoped no one would find him, down the basement. He hid behind one of the huge boxes and leaned his back against the brick wall, sliding down and plopping onto the floor.

After ten minutes he heard the echoing of soft shoes stomping down the steps and he pulled his knees to his chest trying to stay quiet as possible so he wouldn't be found; peering around the box though Dimitri saw that it was Harry making his way down the steps into the basement.

Dimitri glanced over to find Harry staring at him oddly, Dimitri just hid from Harry's gaze.

Internally, Harry groaned, how was he supposed to find Dimitri with one staircase leading up and the other staircase leading down, Dimitri could've gone on either one!

Harry tried to just listen out hard for Dimitri's footsteps. Nothing.

Aw, screw this.

'_Dimitri! Where are you?'_ Harry tried to communicate with him through their bond trying to get a response. Still nothing, Dimitri was too upset.

As Harry took his chances and went to the staircase that went towards the upper rooms, Harry suddenly had the oddest feeling—a memory of sorts flashing before his eyes. Something about this was all very familiar. He glanced about frantically as his feet guided him towards the other staircase that would lead him down the bottom, even as Harry took the other staircase this was of course, soon followed by another strange feeling that he had done this before.

"_Come on! This isn't fair!" he could hear a strangely familiar boy laughing._

"_Ill give you credit, you don't give up easily!"_

"_You're too fast, Harry!" a little boy whined in response._

_Dimitri…?_

Harry halted but for a moment, his hand hitting the staircase railing. Dimitri and him were playing tag.

Harry glanced up and for a moment, the shadow of a little boy in green ran ahead of them, laughing playfully as if expecting him to give chase.

Harry scrambled forward again.

"_Comon'! Slow poke!" the little boys voice echoed ahead of him in breathy giggles. "You'll __never__ catch __me__, Dimitri!" _

Harry for some reason he couldn't explain started running, running off the staircase and through the halls, trusting his feet to take him where he needed to be.

"_First one there is the winner!" the boy called back to Dimitri. "You're going to lose __again__, Dimitri!"_

A fanciful smile broke out across Harry's cheeks as he ran confidently on the hallway now.

He broke through his trance with a left turn and the smile dropped from his face with the memory.

Dimitri… he could see Dimitri's shadow behind one of the boxes. He looked at Dimitri strangely as he peek at him to see if he saw him.

The odd calm that came with remembering something filled his chest and he found himself compelled forward, approaching Dimitri's left side while feeling far more serious than he had just a moment ago. Dimitri though didn't acknowledge him so Harry just sat next to him.

'_Mum and Dad is pretty upset now and probably will ground us longer.'_Harry said simply.

Dimitri shrugged hiding his face, "I really don't care."

'_Obviously.'_

Dimitri rolled his eyes looking up at Harry and answered simply, "I'll live."

'_Well, Dad and Mum will want to speak with us.'_

"Just tell them I need some time alone," Dimitri answered, and Harry stood up looking down at him conflicted on what to do.

"_Please_?" Dimitri pleaded.

'_Hello! How am I suppose to tell them that?'_

"You'll think of something."

'_Pssh… sure, whatever.'_ Harry started up the stairs.

"How did you know I was down here?" Dimitri asked before Harry left.

Harry hesitated a minute before smiling at Dimitri.

'_Are you kidding? This is our favorite spot in the whole house. I kick your ass at tag all the time, and you still owe me $1500 from our last bet on me beating you here.'_ Harry left then leaving Dimitri smirking behind him.

"That was years ago!" Dimitri shouted after him.

'_So!'_

* * *

_A/N _**Sooooo? Do you like it? Any questions? Would you review me please? Pretty please with sugar on top? **


	8. Regulus Strikes Again

**Padfoot2446**Okay, thank you! I'll try my best. 

**Crystalbladedragon**: No way! You really liked it? The length was good enough for you to? Awesome! I'm so glad thank goodness, I was stressing there I'll tell ya….but, this one is pretty short just to warn ya! Harry is going to have more talks with his father, no worries. Thanks for the review!

**Alianna-kyprioth**: Okay! Just took longer than I expected. Thank you for the review!

**Appaloosa girl:** Thank you!

**Jayley**: More magical huh? Well freakin' awesome then! Thanks!

**Aealket**: Personally, I think the first story sucked, but I kind of like this sequel I'm doing now, but if you read the first one that's totally awesome to. Thanks for reviewing!

**Cyiusblack**: All right then. Thanks for the review! I'm jumping up and down inside!

**Pippin92**: Ohm, Draco, hmm… I don't know yet, I haven't decided. Good question, Draco, hmm… Harry's voice box wasn't 'destroyed', not exactly, I wasn't exactly clear about that huh? His voice box was just poisoned, and cut. You know I don't know to tell you the truth! Snape has a potion for Harry to make his voice box better, so uh, yea. Harry probably won't tell them he's from another universe. I haven't decided, but it's most likely he's not. I don't know… I'm just writing as I go. Sorry.

**Lex**: Well, Harry can do none verbal spells, he doesn't need a wand, and he's an animgaus. What other powers would you like him to have? Seriously I'll add it just for you. Both Harry and Dimitri are the BWL. Oh! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Visionofthenight**: Thank yooooou!

**Freckleforce01**: Thanks a bunch!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh man! 11 reviews! You guys are awesome! That's never ever happened to me before! Wow. Okay. I need to calm down. Okay, Thanks! I tried my best with this one so if it sucks please let me know and I'll write it over.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing whatsoever so please don't sue me.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Regulus Strikes Again**

* * *

Remus amber eyes darkened, "I never doubted your feelings for him James. But it explains a lot. Harry was, very withdrawn, and he wasn't used to physical touches. When he did hug or something, he was the one usually to start it. Now that he doesn't have his memory he doesn't remember any of that."

James, Sirius, and Remus were heading on their way to James office where he did his paper work for the ministry. It was close to his library room.

"I never meant to do that to him," James whispered. "I never meant to ignore him so much. It's just... difficult. I look at him, and I don't see Lily or me inside him like I see in Dimitri, I saw a totally different person, someone so full of hate…"James trailed off putting his hand over his face.

"Hey Remus! Give James a break! The kid was never like us. He was rotten from the beginning." Sirius exclaimed while Remus cracked his knuckles to get ready to punch him, but it was James that punched Sirius first on his arm.

"Dammit James!" Sirius yelled as they finally made it to James office door.

James just scowled at Sirius before walking through the door first.

"So what are we going to tell them?" Remus asked James as soon as he sat on his chair in front of his desk. Remus himself sat in one of the brown armchairs by James desk. Sirius was just pacing back and forth.

James was quiet for many minutes until a black owl came through his window with a letter attached to it. James frowned seeing as the letter was addressed to him.

"What is it?" Sirius asked him.

James silenced him with his hand and read the letter at hand out loud:

**To Auror James H. Potter,**

**I am writing to you because my imprudent stepson Draco Malfoy would like it if your son Harry would come and have a sleep over tomorrow morning. I know Harry's condition is still a imperative problem for you, but being the potion master that I am, who can take care of his condition better than I if he does have a urgent medical problem? If you do possibly say yes to this, please Floo Harry to Snape Manor at seven AM tomorrow, July 26, to meet with me or send a letter with the owl back if you decline.**

**Sincerely,**

**Severus Snape**

James sighed folding the letter back.

"No." Sirius said shaking his head.

"This will help Harry regain his memory, he needs to do things that he did before he lost his memory." Remus argued with Sirius.

"Yea, causes we want that other Harry back don't we?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"James!" Remus said as he and Sirius both rounded on him.

_Knock, Knock_

"Where's Dimitri?" Sirius asked Harry as soon as he walked in.

'Hello to you to.' Harry thought to himself.

Lily had told Harry that James wanted to talk to him in his office as soon as he came back from the basement, but wanted everybody else to stay in the kitchen and eat their dinner while she stayed in the kitchen with them.

"I thought we would talk," James spoke up, and then looked a bit nervously at Dimitri as he finally walked through door behind Harry.

"What? I can change my mind can't I?" Dimitri said to Harry as he gave him a sly smirk.

"Isn't that Draco's owl?" Dimitri asked frowning as the black owl ruffled its feathers on his fathers' desk.

Harry shifted his feet a bit knowing this wasn't going to end well. Harry felt like Dimitri was some kind of time bomb the way he acted, he was happy one second then he was mad the next. Was he like this with his godfather and godmother?

"Yes this is Draco's owl." James said motioning for them to sit down on the armchairs in front of his desk.

"He wants Harry to spend the night over doesn't he?" Dimitri asked scowling folding his arms to his chest as he sat down along with Harry.

"Dimitri, Draco is Harry's friend. That's nothing new. If Harry wants to spend the night over at Draco's then he can if he wants to. Let it be, that's not what I want to talk to you about anyway." James sighed as both Remus and Sirius came to stand beside their godsons.

Dimitri's scowl depend if that was even possible. He sneaked a glance at Harry before looking back at his father.

"Nobody, not the public knows of Regulus escape from Azkaban. I don't think it was a wise decision for Ron's father to tell him—"

"Ron's father is head of his Department, 'The Head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts.' Arthur Weasley shouldn't even know about it, but he found out and he told his kids! He told his own family so that they would know to be careful. He didn't keep them in the dark like you did with Harry and me. Why not tell us? You're an Auror! The Chief! You should have told us! We're not babies anymore!" Dimitri said upset as Sirius put his hand on Dimitri's shoulder as Dimitri shrugged it off.

"Dimitri did you ever think that I didn't tell you because I was looking out for your own welfare?" James said to him as Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Yes, let me walk around blindly." Dimitri retorted.

"You are out of line Dimitri! He escaped last night! The same day that Harry woke up out of his coma! Harry was my number one concern that day and forgive me for not wanting to leave your brothers' side! What did you want me to do Dimitri? I just found out this afternoon when we were in Diagon Alley, from Arthur Weasley that Regulus escaped from Azkaban!" James nearly yelled this breathing heavily.

"Lets calm down everyone. We are all equally upset." Remus whispered.

"I'm sorry." Dimitri said quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Me to." James replied leaning back against his chair tired.

Harry sighed. Remus comforted Harry by rubbing his shoulder.

"I can still go back to school right? I mean Hogwarts is the safest place with Albus Dumbledore there and everything." Dimitri asked hopefully.

"If you do, Hogwarts will have to have extra security. No doubt you'll have a bodyguard every second of the day following you." James exclaimed.

"What! Come on!" Dimitri said outraged.

"Remus and I will be your Defense Against The Dark Arts Professors so we'll be able to keep an eye on you to." Sirius exclaimed as both Harry and Dimitri's eyes got wide at this.

"How did this happen?" Dimitri asked excitedly.

"Dumbledore asked us and we agreed." Sirius said shrugging.

Dimitri laughed.

Harry though frowned.

"What aren't you happy?" Dimitri asked nudging him on his arm.

'_I'm not going to be able to go to Hogwarts with you. Theirs no possible way that I'll have my memory back by the time September comes by.'_ Harry said to him through their bond.

Dimitri's face faltered.

"Harry's not going to Hogwarts?" Dimitri asked them.

Everybody fell silent at that.

"That's a very low possibility Dimitri. Theirs a forty percent chance, but its more than likely we are just going to have to home school Harry." James replied.

'More like I have a zero percent chance. I don't even know first year basic magic.' Harry thought to himself.

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Sirius exclaimed nudging Dimitri.

Dimitri just rolled his eyes at his godfather.

"If you say so." Dimitri said miserably getting up out of his chair. "Is that all Dad?"

"Yes, we'll discuss some things later, but for now I'm sure your friends are waiting for you in your room." James exclaimed as Dimitri nodded and walked out the room.

"So Harry, how would you like to stay the night over with Draco tomorrow?" James asked him which Remus smiled approvingly, Sirius frowned but kept his mouth shut.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really care; nothing mattered to him at the moment. Harry just felt so out of place.

"Well you can write a letter to Draco to state if you want to stay over or not." James replied handing him Draco's owl.

Harry nodded and left to his room.

* * *

"Harry?" Felicia peeked through Harry's door to see what he was up to.

Harry looked up from his desk writing his approval letter to Draco. I mean he might as well; Ron and Hermione didn't particularly like him. He didn't want another Diagon Alley moment to happen again. Harry pointed at the clock on his wall, which held the time of 9:45.

"I know, as soon as Dad finishes talking with James I'll be going home along with Cyrus." Felicia exclaimed walking in his room and bouncing on his bed.

Harry was irritated, not sure why he was so upset, but he was trying hard not to bring out on Felicia. He looked at her and back at his bed.

"_Are you calling me fat?"_ Felicia threw Harry's pillow at him. "I'm not going to break your precious bed."

Harry scowled and threw his pillow back at her.

"Ah! Oh!" Felicia held Harry's pillow tight with a smirk on her face.

'She wouldn't!' Harry dodged out of his seat as Felicia was trying to aim his pillow at his head.

"Pillow fight!" Felicia exclaimed grabbed another one of Harry's pillows as Harry grabbed the one that she threw at him and jumped on his bed to get her.

After about five minutes. _"I give up! Okay! I'm sorry! You are the champion of pillow fighting!"_ Felicia laughed dropping the pillow and throwing her hands up in the air surrendering.

Harry smirked in triumph.

"Not!" Felicia tackled Harry back down on his bed and started tickling him.

This was so not fair! Felicia played dirty. Harry started…Laughing! Which made Felicia stop what she was doing. Harry started laughing and coughing at the same time as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You laughed!" Felicia said excitedly.

Harry just shook his head negatively.

"What do you mean no?" Felicia asked confused as Harry pointed at his mouth and shrugged.

"Oh, well, even if it was brief, it's still an improvement. You'll have your voice back in no time!" Felicia said happily.

Harry rubbed his throat. It hurt! He needed to get some water.

"Water?" Felicia suggested getting off of his bed.

Harry nodded following her out of his room.

Felicia slipped her arm around Harry's.

"Wait till everybody finds out that you actually '_laughed'_!" Felicia said smiling.

Harry rolled his eyes at Felicia's enthusiasm.

"Ooo…" Cyrus snickered at both Harry and Felicia as they finally made it to the kitchen arms still linked.

"What are you '_ooo'_ about?" Felicia asked him playfully hitting him upside his head as she let go of Harry.

Sirius, Cyrus, James and Lily were in the kitchen saying their goodbyes till tomorrow.

"Ah so the princess finally comes down. Come on we have to go home so that your mother can yell at me for bringing you two home late." Sirius exclaimed as Harry grabbed a glass cup and went to the sink to get some water.

"Guess what!" Felicia said bouncing up and down.

"What?" Cyrus asked backing away from her.

"Harry laughed!"

"What? Laughed? As in ha ha?" Sirius asked her.

"Yes, Dad, as in ha ha." Felicia rolled her eyes.

"Oh Harry! The potion is working after all!" Lily said happily hugging him around his back while he was in the process of drinking his water.

"So, what, he can talk now?" Cyrus asked them.

"Well, it was only brief. His voice left after he started coughing." Felicia exclaimed, as both James and Lily looked a little downcast at this.

"What were you two doing that got Harry laughing?" Sirius asked skeptically.

Harry sulked, he could laugh if he wanted to! He just couldn't do it here.

"Pillow fight." Felicia said smiling.

"Of course and let me guess you tricked Harry in thinking he won and tried to tickle him to death." Lily replied rolling her eyes.

"You know me so well." Felicia replied with a fake surprised look on her face.

"I try." Lily replied shrugging her shoulders while Harry scowled at them.

"Oh come on Harry, it was all in good fun." Felicia said laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to the sink to clean his cup out.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning Prongs." Sirius replied leading his kids towards the living room to take the Floo to the Black Manor.

"This has been quite a day." Lily replied as Harry sat on top of the kitchen counter. James went and sat next to him.

"You didn't eat dinner, are you hungry?" James asked Harry shook his head no.

"Are you sure, theirs still some ice cream sundae left over just for you." Lily said bringing it out the freezer and presenting it to him.

Harry licked his lips. The sundae had two scoops of vanilla ice cream with piles of chocolate syrup drenched on it and cherries and M&M's on it with whipped cream on top.

"Oh you got him their sweet heart." James replied at a smirking Lily as she grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and handed it to Harry, which he accepted without hesitation along with the bowl of ice cream.

"Good huh?" James asked Harry as he nodded his head yes and gave his father a thumb up.

"I'm glad, the cookies burnt so I had to go with plan B." Lily exclaimed smiling leaning against James shoulders.

Harry gave a sidelong glance at his parents watching them intently as his father brought his hand over his mothers' waist bringing her in a kiss.

"I love your cooking." James said hugging her.

"James! Harry is sitting right here!" Lily said trying to hide her blush.

Harry and James both just smiled.

"You two look so alike just now, it's so adorable." Lily exclaimed making Harry flush in embarrassment.

**BANG!**

Harry jumped along with his parents.

"Stay here Harry." James said urgently bringing out his wand along with Lily as he and Lily went in the living cautiously to see what was going on.

Harry jumped off the counter setting his ice cream down.

"Oh Merlin! Gideon!"

'Mum!'

Harry peeked through the door to see what was going on.

_"Stupefy_!" Harry stood their rooted to the spot as the spell was being directed at him.

_Crack_!

Somebody grabbed Harry around the waist and the next thing he knew, everything went black; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his eardrums were being pushed deeper into his skull and then—

"What the—"

Dimitri grabbed a hold of Harry when a figure pushed him on his bed then Apparated out as soon as he came. Harry had gulped great lungful of air and opened his streaming eyes. Harry felt as though he had just been forced through a very tight rubber tube. It was seconds before realized that he was in Dimitri's room.

"Harry are you okay?" Dimitri asked him.

Harry just started coughing.

"Who was that?" Ron asked nervously.

"I-I didn't get a good look." Dimitri stuttered patting Harry's back.

"Is that blood on him?" Ron asked apprehensive.

* * *

**A/N Okay, I know this is short, sorry, but it would so totally be awesome if you guys reviewed me! I need inspiration here people! **


	9. Gideon Returns

**First Year: The Stupid Stone**

**Author's Note**- Wow, you guys really laid it on me didn't you? Some of those reviews really depressed me; I mean wow seriously. I know the first story sucked, it would probably be better if you guys just pretend that it never existed. This sequel just has characters from the other story that's all. Oh, and I'm not going to be updating for a while, I just feel like I need a break, but thank you for the nice reviews. 

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Gideon Returns**

* * *

"Is that blood on him?" Ron asked apprehensive.

Both Ron and Dimitri were in their pajamas looking like they had been partying seeing as Dimitri's music was on and their was food surrounded everywhere on both of their beds. There was an extra bed for Ron in Dimitri's room, which Lily had conquered up for him.

"I don't think that's Harry's blood." Dimitri replied when Harry shook his head no after his coughing subsided.

"What's going on?" Dimitri asked when Harry got off of his bed.

Knock, Knock

"_Dimitri! Ron!"_ Ron hurried and opened the door for Hermione to come in.

Hermione closed the door back behind her. She was wearing her pajamas also with the pants and the long sleeved shirt top. Her feet were barefoot though.

"What are you guys doing? _Where are your wands?"_ Hermione hissed at them.

"Dammit! What is going on!" Dimitri nearly shouted getting up off his bed.

"I just heard a loud '_Bang'_ sound, how could you not have heard it? —"

"I told you I heard something!" Ron said to Dimitri as he rolled his eyes.

"We were listening to my music." Dimitri replied agitated, "well what's happening?"

"I just heard a whole bunch of hex's and unforgivable curses being thrown! Do you think its Regulus Black?" Hermione asked apprehensive.

"Harry, what did you see?" Dimitri asked him hurriedly.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. _'I didn't really see anything, I was in the kitchen with mum and dad and I- we heard that 'bang' sound coming from the living room and dad told me to stay in the kitchen while he and mum went to investigate. I heard mum shout umm… I think she said Gideon? I don't know—"_

"Gideon?" Dimitri whispered as Hermione gasped in shock.

'_Yea… I think so.'_ Harry said to him as Dimitri grabbed his wand off his bedside table and walked out the door.

Harry ran after Dimitri, Hermione and Ron were right along with them.

"Dad! Mum!" Dimitri ran down the stairs just in time to catch James throwing a hex at a hooded figure in black with a golden mask over their face.

"NO! Get out of here!" Lily shouted trying to fight off another Death Eater. There were two of them total and an unconscious figure laying face down on the carpeting.

James was caught off guard by Lily's shouting and got hit with a stunning spell.

"Expellarimus!" Dimitri shouted at the Death Eater but he saw it coming and blocked it.

"Avada Kedvra!" The spell came shooting straight at Dimitri, and there was no spell to block the avada kedvra spell.

'_Protego_!' Harry threw his hands forward not knowing what all this memory and power he was feeling surging threw his mind and threw his hands was coming from, but as the killing curse came forward, it just bounced off his shielding charm with such force that it bounce back to the Death Eater that sent the spell in return. The Death Eater didn't see that coming, that's for sure as the killing spell hit directly in the chest.

"Stupefy!" Lily shouted when the Death Eater she was fighting was distracted from watching his or her comrade getting killed.

"Merlin." Ron was looking at Harry like he had grown an extra head or something and it was not taken lightly by Harry himself as he just glared at him as if he needed to feel even more guilty.

"It was either the Death Eater or me Ron and I would prefer it to be the Death Eater." Dimitri whispered walking away from them and to the figure that was lying unconscious.

Lily went to James aid along with Harry. Hermione and Ron stayed rooted where they were conflicted on what to do.

"Dimitri! Stay away from him! He's not himself right now!" Lily snapped at him when Dimitri flipped the man over.

"How can you say that!" Dimitri said outraged to his mother while Harry gave him a disapproving glare.

"Evenrate." Lily pointed her wand at James.

"_Dimitri, be careful!"_ Hermione whispered worriedly to him.

"Dimitri! Didn't you hear your mother!" James snapped at him also as soon as he was up again.

Dimitri clenched his jaw, but did as he was told and backed away from the unconscious figure that was most certainly 'Gideon'.

Both Hermione and Ron jumped back from the fireplace when green fire roused from it and a figure jumped out it to reveal Albus Dumbledore. Both Hermione and Ron sighed in relief.

"James, Lily! Is everybody alright?" Albus walked up to them urgently to figure out what happened.

"They just Apparated out of nowhere! They must have clung to Gideon when he was trying to Apparate here. We all know only a Potter can successfully Apparate in the Manor without being fully sent somewhere else like the Serengeti." James exclaimed as both he and Lily were thoroughly shaken.

Albus went to take the mask off the Death Eater whom was breaking through Lily's stunning spell.

Regulus Black.

* * *

"So…what happened?" Dimitri asked his mother as they were all waiting outside the halls for the healer to tell them if Gideon was going to make it. They had been waiting for about twenty minutes now.

Harry was sitting on one the chairs with Ron and Hermione while Lily and Dimitri stood around. Sirius and James were with Albus discussing matters about Regulus Black. And just in case you were wondering about Remus, tonight was a full moon.

"Oh I don't know sweetie. It's been at least three years since we last saw your brother." Lily exclaimed as Harry looked up shock.

Brother? He had an older brother!

"We'll discuss it later." Lily whispered when the healer came out of Gideon's room.

"Ah Mrs. Potter, I'm healer Landon. Gideon has been stabilize and is sleeping as we speak. We will be keeping him here for about one or two weeks at the most. He's been—" The healer looked at the teens as if deciding if he should say what he was going to say or not, "under a lot of _influences_ for the lack of term, but that hasn't damaged him eternally. He just will need constant watching and nutrients in his system. He should be well and okay to go home till the prier weeks are over." Landon finished as everybody sighed in relief.

"Can we see him?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Only family right now, we can't have him have to much company, he needs to sleep." Landon exclaimed smiling before walking away.

"We'll just wait for you out here." Hermione said while Ron nodded in agreement.

Lily grabbed Harry's hand squeezing it comforting him and led him inside Gideon's room.

The room was plain white and had no open windows. Gideon was sound asleep on his bed with a bandage around his ribcage and around his forehead. Now that Harry could see him more clearly, Gideon looked nothing like a Potter at all! Or maybe he was just misjudging him. He had some muscles on him that was for sure. Gideon's hair was very shaggy and it was shoulder length. His hair was a light brown.

Harry didn't know what color his eyes were, but he was having a hard time figuring out how it was possible that he had an older brother that looked like he was twenty in age. How did his parents have the time? They had him as soon as they graduated from Hogwarts didn't they? And even if they did have Gideon first, theirs no possible way that Gideon would be this old!

Lily sat on the chair beside Gideon on his left while Dimitri sat on the seat on his right leaving Harry to just sit on the edge of the bed. That stirred Gideon up making him murmur something not comprehendible as he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were a pale gray.

"Gideon?" Lily whispered to him as both Harry and Dimitri bit their lips in anticipation.

"Um… mum, how are you?" Gideon asked her with a slight smile on his face.

Lily burst into tears and hugged him.

"There wasn't a moment when we didn't stop searching for you Gideon. Especially your father." Lily whispered to him still hugging him fiercely.

Harry was all but confused.

"You're cutting off my air supple mum!" Gideon said kindly to her to calm her down.

"I know you and Dad did everything you could, I'm not blaming you guys." Gideon whispered looking down at his hands.

"I'm glad your back, Gideon. I've been stuck with '_this'_ the whole entire time." Dimitri said to him pointing at Harry trying to make Gideon laugh.

"Harry right? Or are you Dimitri?" Gideon asked unsure.

"I'm Dimitri." Dimitri smiled at him, " Harry's the one on your bed."

"Wow, you guys have gotten bigger!" Gideon exclaimed sleepily suddenly getting tired.

"You need your sleep dear. We- we'll just come back and visit you. Your father will come by and see you as soon as he can. He's going to be staying the night with you." Lily exclaimed, as Gideon looked worried that nobody was going to be with him tell his father showed up.

"I'll be here by myself till then?" Gideon asked not liking that one bit.

"Gideon, you don't have to worry anymore." Lily went to hug him again.

"Couldn't we stay the night with him?" Dimitri asked her hopefully.

"Your father will be staying with him, that's all that's allowed right now." Lily whispered to them. "We'll just stay here till you follow asleep okay honey?" Lily said gently to him.

"Mmm… okay." Gideon replied tiredly as he closed his eyes.If his family responded, he didn't hear them as the world slowly drained out around him.

* * *

"Hey."

"Sirius!" Dimitri said running up to hug him.

James had suggested that the family should stay with Remus till everything calmed down. Remus of course was out in the woods and had taken his Wolfsbane potion, so he wasn't harmful. They didn't want to take the chance to stay with Sirius home because of the blood connection that was assorted with Regulus and the rest of the bloodline that could pop in on them from Sirius family line that were all some sorts of Death Eaters or assorted with them.

James had also sent Ron and Hermione back with the Weasley's till further notice.

"Sorry I'm late." Sirius said.

"Where's the rest of the Black clan?" Dimitri asked looking around.

"Oh, both Cizzy and I thought it would be best if she and the kids stayed with her family." Sirius replied.

"I thought they hated her for marrying you." Dimitri asked as Sirius led them into Remus living room with Lily and Harry.

"Oh they don't hate Cizzy, they just hate me. They agreed to watch over her and the kids." Sirius replied flopping down on t he couch next to Lily.

'_How is Gideon related to us?'_ Harry asked Dimitri.

"He's our brother." Dimitri replied to him sitting on the couch next to him.

"Talking through your bond? You guys haven't done that in a while." Sirius commented.

"Gideon was adopted in our family. The doctor told us we weren't going to be able to have kids, so our only option was to adopt." Lily exclaimed as Sirius smiled sadly at this.

"Gideon was ten years old. He was also the only wizard in the orphanage and James and I thought that was a sign from God. We adopted him and raised him as our own. Then a year later I was pregnant with twins." Lily smiled at both Harry and Dimitri.

"All Dimitri would talk about was you two. He wanted to hold you guys all the time." Sirius exclaimed.

"By the time Gideon had graduated from Hogwarts, he was on his way in studying to be a Unspeakable. You two were only ten yourselves when he was…" Lily covered her face with her hands. Sirius came over and gave her hug.

Harry frowned. So Death Eaters abducted Gideon? What did they want from him?

* * *

When Gideon's eyes fluttered open, the room was completely dark. Gideon shifted to look around, straining his eyes in attempts to see anything through the ink of night that came from the crack of the door being slightly open. The light in the room had either burned out or been turned off when he had been asleep. Once his eyes made the slow adjustment to the darkness, he began to make the outline shape of someone sleeping next to him.

His breathing pattern shifted slightly though as Gideon started wiggling around, and had Gideon been able to see better in the darkness, he could have seen the figure eyes pull slowly open.

"Gideon? Son, are you awake?" he whispered in a voice that was still half asleep.

"I'm sorry," Gideon whispered back at once. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're alright." James responded as he got up off his seat and switched the lights on.

"What's wrong?" James asked as soon as he sat back down. James paused for a moment, and Gideon was surprised to hear a dry, joyless little laugh. "Not that I should have to ask."

"Dad." Gideon whispered staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes." James asked him holding his hand in comfort.

"I think that Regulus Black is innocent."

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

**Is Lily going to be more in Harry's life?**

Yes, of course. But I try to focus this on more of Harry/James moments.

**When Harry gets his voice back, will everyone figure out he's from another dimension?**

Hmm… well. I'm thinking if I should let Harry stay in this dimension or not, but if he doesn't stay in this dimension than he'll tell them, but if not they wont notice because of Harry's _supposedly_ memory loss.

**Why hasn't Harry located his locket to go back home?**

I don't know. Maybe he's distracted? Or maybe the locket disappeared on its own accord. It's a magical locket/ time turner. I'm just writing as I go people!

**Regulus Black Framed or Not?**

Same story with Sirius Black in the third book, okay everybody; you'll find out later.

**Who saved Harry?**

…

**The first story confused me to this sequel.**

Don't read the last story. Just remember the characters names. That's all I can say about it. It was a total disaster.

**Will Sirius stop being a jerk?**

Yes. Eventually.

**How can both Harry and Dimitri be the BWL?**

Well… Harry was the BWL in his dimension and Dimitri is the BWL in his. NO matter what dimension Harry's in he's going to be the BWL regardless.

**Will everybody find out Harry's the BWL?**

Well, right now in the story Albus has a suspicion seeing the scar on Harry's forehead as well as Dimitri's. Nobody will find out till Harry tells them, but that's a very big IF.

**A/N** Now that I answered your questions fell free to review!


	10. Words Of A Broken Heart

**Author's Note-** You guys are awesome. Thanks for the reviews! Even though there were fewer than last time, but I take what I can to get some sort of inspiration to make more chapters, so for that thank you. 

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing.

**First Year: The Stupid Stone**

**Chapter 10**

**Words Of A Broken Heart**

* * *

Harry slept in Remus extra bedroom with his twin brother. Dimitri had feel asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows, Harry though sat on his own bed contemplating things. These thoughts just kept running through his head and the more that came, the more Harry got angry and confused. 

He was supposed to be a first year at Hogwarts, not a twelve in a half-year-old about to start his third year, if that even happened that is.

He was supposed to be in Gryffindor, not Slytherin.

His parents were supposed to be dead, not alive.

He wasn't supposed to have a twin brother, nor an adopted brother that got kidnapped by Death Eaters.

His friends were supposed to be Ron and Hermione, maybe even Draco. Dimitri had Ron and Hermione's friendship instead of him.

Sirius, his godfather hated him.

This frustrated Harry more than anything. He had nobody to talk to about these things, well; he couldn't talk anyway even if he wanted to. Harry felt alone and until he could find that time turner or clock, whatever it was, he was stuck in this world where nobody truly knew who he was.

Harry raised his head up as he heard loud angry whispering go past his door. Harry got up out of his bed and went to see if something else atrocious was going on as he left his snoring brother behind.

Harry was halfway down the hallway, which was very dark now, it had to be around two or three in the morning, Harry didn't know really with all the commotion that had happened.

Practically jumping in the air, Harry stiffened back against the wall as one of the doors slammed open that he had just walked past making a dent in the wall. Sirius was about to barge out the door from what Harry could see.

"…makes no sense not to tell them!" Sirius said heatedly, not noticing Harry yet who was trying to hid behind the door, but was failing horribly. "Their almost thirteen years old! They're going to find out as soon as Gideon gets home! When he starts _repeating_ himself!"

"Sirius, the truth will terrify them!" Lily sounded like she was in tears. "Do you really want to send them back to school with that hanging over them and their birthdays coming up? For heaven sakes they're my babies and I got that right to tell them what they should or shouldn't know!"

There was a moment of pause in which Harry slowly moved to another door that was on the other side of him and tried to open it without being noticed.

"What about Regulus?" Sirius finally whispered breaking the silence.

"James said that-that after Regulus escaped from Fudges clutches _again_ that Fudge was finally going to tell the public about Regulus escape from Azkaban." Lily whispered.

"That man is so stupid." Sirius brought his head down clutching his hands into a fist.

"I'm trying to talk James into letting the boys go back to Hogwarts after what happened. I mean Hogwarts is the safest place for them."

"We thought Azkaban was the safest place to keep criminals, if Regulus can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts."

"It's late Sirius, I'm tired." Lily whispered sounding truly exhausted.

Harry heard his mother's chair moving and took his chance in opening the door and hurrying inside before Sirius took notice of him and quietly as possible snapped the door shut.

Harry then leaned his head against the door and listened as he heard footsteps that told him his mother and his godfather had left to their rooms, or just left somewhere else altogether. Harry slid down the door and clutched his legs to his chest and brought his head down. Harry felt a wave of guilt and sorrow hit the pit of his stomach and into his soul.

Not even being from this world or even knowing what Gideon was like as a brother, Harry just felt the tears pouring down from his eyes as he caught himself crying in anguish.

"Harry…?" Dimitri's voice whispered behind the door as he was slowing turning the knob to open the door.

Harry hurried and locked the door that he was still sitting behind not wanting for Dimitri to see that he was crying.

"Can you just… leave me alone alright?" Harry said weakly trying to wipe his eyes with the palm of his hands.

Dimitri just stood there for a few moments thinking on what to do before he just sat on the other side of door, leaning his head against the door where exactly Harry's head would be.

Dimitri didn't know what had happened to Harry that had made Harry so upset that it woke him up out of his own sleep. The many emotions that were running through Harry were so powerful that it disturbed Dimitri making him think that Harry was in trouble.

"Do you remember when were seven and Gideon had to baby-sit us because he wanted to prove to mum and dad that he could be responsible?"

Harry felt Dimitri shift around against the door.

"At that time we were mad at him for getting us in trouble for breaking his picture frame of his girlfriend. Which was a total accident, he was such a girl about it. Anyway, that prank we pulled on him was good wasn't it? We hid in our secret hiding place while Gideon searched forever for us." Dimitri laughed, "The look on mum and dad's face when he said he lost us!"

Harry, as he sat on the cold wooden floor and listened as Dimitri went on talking about when they were little. Harry kept his eyes down on the floor annoyed with himself than anything. He wished that he could remember that day, though he knew he could never because it wasn't really him who had that memory. He really didn't have amnesia even though he wished he did so it would explain the memory gap—he had nothing to remember of them. It was their Harry that experienced the whole thing. It was Dimitri's _real_ brother who knew what happened.

Harry felt more tears pour down his eyes. He was afraid, afraid that everybody would find out that he wasn't part of the family that he was just a stranger invading on their privacy. Afraid that… that they truly didn't love him like they loved their true Harry. Would they hate him if he told them the truth? Would they toss him out in the cold to fend for himself?

"You don't remember though do you Harry?" Dimitri whispered to him, "Don't worry though. You will." Dimitri said self-assured.

Closing his eyes, Harry stopped trying to make the tears stop coming.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Dimitri asked him desperately.

"Just… _GO AWAY_!" Harry said harshly than necessary to him covering his head with his hands as he started sobbing.

"_Fine_, I was just trying to help." Dimitri snapped at him stomping away from the door.Determined to give Harry some breathing space for at least a little while, and to put aside his own confused feelings, Dimitri made his way back to their room.

The farther Harry kept his would be family away from him the better. He needed to go back to his real home anyway.

* * *

Dimitri awoke the next morning to find that Harry hadn't return to their room. Immediately, he panicked. He couldn't have gone far, could he? 

Quickly Dimitri dressed in his clothes from yesterday and grabbed his glasses shoving them on, and hurried out of the bedroom, and into Remus room, which was the room that Harry, had locked himself in. There was no Harry inside though.

"Harry?" Dimitri called into the room looking around. Remus wasn't even in there.

Dimitri headed out into the hallway and went for the kitchen.

"Is Harry in there?" Dimitri asked his mother as she was leaving from the kitchen.

"No he's-" Lily didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Dimitri raced back up the stairs, "at Draco's."

Dimitri groaned angrily, and bolted up the stairs. Where could Harry have gone?

**Previously that morning…**

Harry walked downstairs that morning and saw Remus, Sirius, and Lily sitting at the table eating breakfast. Harry sat down next to Remus and his mother immediately slid lots of bacon, three eggs and four pieces of toast onto his plate. Harry gave her a weird look before mustering a small smile towards her and dug in his food.

"You need to eat more, you're skinnier than your own twin brother." Lily replied sitting back down.

'_It's not my fault Dimitri eats like a horse.'_

"Dimitri still is sleeping?" Sirius asked curiously.

Harry just nodded his head without looking up at him.

"It looks like you could still use some sleep yourself." Remus replied drinking his coffee looking ragged.

True, Harry did look dreadfully tired. When Harry finally went back to the bedroom, the sun was coming up. Harry didn't see the need to go back to sleep so he just took a shower and wore his clothes from the previous day. He did though finish his letter to Draco and sent it off. For some reason Draco's owl was determined to receive a letter back from him, it even found him from Remus' home. Harry wondered if he would still be allowed to sleepover at Draco's.

Harry knew he was probably being insensitive about the whole Gideon situation, but he needed some space. Gideon wasn't even really his real brother, Harry felt like he would be intruding if he visited Gideon with the family.

Shrugging his shoulders to Remus response Harry sighed in frustration.

He was just about done with his breakfast when his father walked in. James sat down next to Lily, gave her a quick kiss, and slid his hand in hers. He smiled down at her and James could see everyone smirking at them. Lily had a big smile on her face as James placed pieces of toast and bacon on his plate.

His parents were so much in love it was almost sickening to Harry, but in a good way.

"So I heard from Snape that you've excepted Draco's proposal of staying the night over at his house." James replied while taking a bite of his toast.

Harry chewed his own toast very slowly before nodding a yes.

"Is that what you really want?" James asked him as Lily was looking down at her own plate with a slightly mystified look on her face.

"I don't think—"

"I wasn't asking you Sirius." James said not taking his eyes off of Harry.

Harry nodded yes again to his father's question.

"Alright, I'll get Phyllis and Scrappyto get your things packed and bring it here alright? Why don't you try to get a bit more sleep before we go?" James suggested as Harry nodded and left the kitchen.

"I can't believe you James!" Sirius said to him as soon as Harry was out of earshot.

James just sighed.

"Did you guys not see how Harry looked? It's probably best if we just gave him some space." James replied as Lily nodded in understanding.

"His brother is in the hospital and he doesn't even care!" Sirius exclaimed outraged.

"Sirius, shut up. Try to think in your little simple minded brain what Harry must be going through." Remus said annoyed with him.

"Dimitri—"

"Harry is _obviously__ not _like Dimitri, Sirius! They both deal with things differently. One worse than the other." James exclaimed as Sirius looked flabbergast.

"What are you guys trying to say?" Sirius asked confused.

"Sirius, Harry obviously didn't sleep last night. He doesn't understand everything that's going on and he's still a bit out of it. Harry finding out about Gideon was probably one to many things for him to worry about on top of other things. Neither Dimitri nor Harry knows the full extent of Gideon's condition. Why can't we just let Harry have some time to his self for a day? Would that be to much to ask for Sirius?" Lily asked him standing up from the table to clean up the rest of the dishes.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Sirius whispered truly regretful.

* * *

"Harry!" Draco ran up to him with a rather goofy smile spread across the boy's face before he caught himself. Draco coughed behind a fist to get rid of the grin and nodded awkwardly at Harry. 

"Harry freakin' Potter!" Aristide didn't bother hiding his own look of happiness, as he clapped his friend heartily on the back as Harry smiled in return.

"Boys you wouldn't happen to know where your father is would you?" James asked them as he was in the process of brushing his robes off after coming through the floo with Harry.

"Yes sir, he's in his personal office doing paper work. You know the way don't you sir?" Draco asked as James smiled and nodded his head leaving the boys to themselves for the moment.

"Dobby, our house elf had your things placed in Severus guest room for you, so you're all set." Draco commented.

"Wow Harry you look like crap." Aristide exclaimed looking him up and down as Draco smacked him on the side of his head.

"Prat!" Draco snapped at him.

"Snob!" Aristide said sticking his tongue out at him.

"Oh real mature." Draco said to him as Aristide mimicked him.

Harry gestured towards Aristide's hair, which was shorter now. Almost like Harry's hairstyle only Aristide's hair was more neat and silky.

"Yea, Aristide had it cut, he wants to be in your fan club apparently Harry. You see he has it just like your hairstyle?" Draco smirked at Aristide's embarrassed look.

"I'm not trying to have my hair like Harry's." Aristide scowled at his brother as Harry gave him an inquiring look.

"_Well I'm not!"_ Aristide said more embarrassed by the second.

Harry smirked in amusement. So this was how it was going to be in the Snape household with the two brothers. This might be interesting.

Knock Knock

"Come in."

"Potter, what a lovely surprise." Severus said sarcastically as James went and sat in front of Snape's office desk.

"Harry hasn't taken his potion yet today, I didn't have time to brew it, so I… would be thankful if you could brew some for him while he's staying the night over." James said as if it was killing him to say it.

"Your son will be well taken care of Potter." Severus replied going back to his paper work.

"Harry hasn't been sleeping either, so if he still can't sleep by tonight I can bring a dreamless sleep potion for him."

"Potter, if your son can't sleep I have dreamless sleep potion stocked already in my lab along with my many other potions in case something unexpected happens. He will be fine." Severus exclaimed as James nodded his head not reassured.

"It's just—" Severus tried not to roll his eyes at James, " it's been awhile since his last sleepover I want to make sure he'll be okay."

"Potter, go home." Severus motioned his hand towards his door.

"Right. If you need me—"

"Goodbye Mr. Potter." Severus said going back to his papers.

James bit his lip before standing up and leaving Severus to his paper work.

"Harry, if you need anything, just come straight home. We'll be going back to the Potter manor this afternoon." James exclaimed as he found the three boys joking around in the living room.

Both Draco and Aristide were giving each other puzzled looks as Harry's father was saying his last goodbyes to him.

Harry nodded in understanding.

"My word Potter let the boy go." Narcissa came walking into the living room.

James sighed giving Harry one last hug before finally flooing back to Remus home.

"Wow." Aristide smirked in amusement.

"Your father is worried over nothing, you boys are going to have a fun sleepover now aren't you?" Narcissa asked them.

"Yes mother." Both boys said while Harry nodded his head.

* * *

"Come on Dimitri! Stop sulking!" Sirius tried to cheer Dimitri up. 

"He could of at least said goodbye." Dimitri muttered under his breath as they were walking down the halls of St. Mungos to see Gideon.

"How?" Sirius asked him incredulously.

"You know what I mean!" Dimitri said frustrated.

Sirius put his arm over Dimitri's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Mum, Dad, do you think Harry is avoiding Gideon? I mean he knew we would be seeing Gideon today." Dimitri exclaimed.

"Dimitri, I honestly don't know. Harry doesn't even remember Gideon." James exclaimed. Both he and Lily were walking ahead of Sirius and Dimitri while Remus stayed home to get some more rest after the full moon the night before.

"I think something happened last night that made him not want to come see Gideon." Dimitri exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked him.

"Well… I don't know; it's really something that's none of my business, its just Harry was really upset last night." Dimitri muttered shaking his head.

"Upset how?" James asked him concerned coming to a stop in the middle of the hallway.

Dimitri hesitated. "Upset how Dimitri?" James asked again.

"I was sleeping, and I felt so depressed, almost suicidal, that emotion was so powerful that it woke me up out of my sleep and I knew it wasn't coming from me. When I woke up Harry wasn't in the room with me anymore. So I followed the feelings that I felt through Harry and my bond and it led me out our room into Remus' room. I know Harry was… was crying in there, but he wouldn't let me in and I didn't know what to do, so I just gave him some space."

"And this happened last night while you guys were going to bed." James asked him as Dimitri nodded.

"Oh…" Lily covered her face with her hands.

"What, you don't think Harry heard—"

"Of course he heard us Sirius! If Dimitri wasn't such a hard person to wake up out of his sleep he would have heard us arguing to!" Lily exclaimed.

"What? What were you guys arguing about last night?" Dimitri asked them.

Lily just looked at James as James put two and two together.

James sighed rubbing his eyes. "Gideon… he's not- he's not all there in his brain. He's been under that Unforgivable crucio curse so many times that, his mind couldn't take it."

"What- what do you mean? He's not all there?" Dimitri started to frown getting panicky.

"Gideon remembers some things he says, and then the very next day he wont remember anything that happened the day before. He… he also repeats himself a lot. Lily and I didn't know how to tell you Dimitri." James whispered.

"He, he was fine last night!" Dimitri argued in disbelief.

"Gideon has his moments when he's perfectly fine and then he has his bad days Dimitri. You can't expect, we can't expect Gideon to be sane after all these years under the Death Eaters influences." James exclaimed as tears started pouring down Lily's eyes.

Dimitri shook his head not wanting to hear anymore, backing away from everyone.

"I can't see him." Dimitri said looking down at his shoes.

"Dimitri—"

"No don't touch me Sirius! It's you and your damn brothers fault! The whole Black line are basically Death Eaters! Just stay away from me!" Dimitri ran away before anyone could stop him.

Sirius looked hurt at Dimitri's words.

"You know he didn't mean that Sirius." James whispered sighing.

"No… he did." Sirius whispered back.

* * *

**Previous Questions:**

**How did Harry fight off the Avada Kadavra spell that was sent at Dimitri? Did anyone else notice? And did Harry speak the Protego?**

Well Harry was next to Dimitri when the spell was sent and Harry just created a shield that protected both of them including Ron and Hermione. Harry got memories from the former Harry from that universe that had did the spell before and just duplicated it. Dimitri, Ron, and Hermione were there to witness this of course, James was stunned and Lily was busy fighting to see what transpired. Harry didn't say the spell out loud; he did a non-verbal spell.

**Is anybody going to comment on Harry saving Dimitri's life?**

The former Harry could do it, so they're not at all surprised. I'll add it if it will please you guys.

**What will happen if Harry doesn't go back to his dimension? Will everything change?**

If Harry doesn't go back to his dimension nothing will change, it would be like that world Harry came from never existed. If he did go back it would be like nothing happened before he left, Ron and Draco would still be fighting each other.

**Was there a Gideon in Harry's dimension?**

No. He didn't exist.

**Is Harry still is a Parseltongue? **

Yes.

**Does Harry have a scar?**

…If you have to ask that then you obviously haven't been reading this story, but yes, Harry has a scar.

**Will Harry remeber his spells from his previous world?**

Yes. But it wasn't much.

**A/N **Okay... did you guys like that? Yes? No? As usual I would ask for a review, but I'm not going to pressure anybody...


	11. Flashback To FY

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**First Year: The Stupid Stone**

**Chapter 11**

**Flashback To First Year**

* * *

"Harry, this is Ron Weasley, you remember him don't you? Their family baby-sit us a lot when we were little." Dimitri exclaimed.

"Mhm…" was Harry's reply as he kept his eyes out the window. Harry didn't care. He was irritated and disconnected to the world ever since his brother disappeared last year. His older brother Gideon was the only person that he could really confine in about things. Sure he could with his twin brother, they did have a special bond, but Gideon was '_truly'_ there for him, which was more than he could say about his parents.

"Don't mind Harry, he was born a loner." Dimitri exclaimed as Harry glared at him before looking back out the window.

"You're already in your dress robes?" Ron asked him as both he and Dimitri sat down on the other side of him.

"That's what it looks like doesn't it?" Harry's smart reply was.

Ron gave Dimitri a look and Dimitri's only respond was shrugging his shoulders.

Harry pulled out his _'Quidditch though the ages'_ book to pass the time while his brother played exploding snap with Ron. He was already to the end of his book when the compartment door slid open without so much as a knock, and a bushy haired young girl looked around the compartment. Giving her an annoyed stare, both Dimitri and Ron looked up at her curiously. Her brown eyes immediately swerved to Dimitri and Ron, "Sorry, but have you seen a toad? Neville Longbottom lost his." 

"No, sorry." Dimitri answered along with Ron. Harry simply ignored her and went to search for another book to read.

Hermione frowned at Harry's lack of answer.

"I sure Harry hasn't either." Dimitri said for him. 

She caught sight of Harry pulling out _'Hogwarts a History'_ from his trunk and sat down beside him, "Are you a first year, too? I was completely shocked when I received my letter; I'm the only one in my family who has any magic at all it seems. It is ever such an honor to be accepted into Hogwarts, I read that it is the best school for witchcraft and wizardry. I've already read all my course books; know them by heart, I only hope it was enough. By the way, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" 

Harry gave her a crazy look before ignoring her in favor of reading his book.

Hermione scowled at him as Dimitri sighed in annoyance of his twin brother.

"This is Ron Weasley, and that prat next to you is Harry Potter," Dimitri introduced him nodding his head to Harry, "And my name is Dimitri Potter."

The girl's eyes lit with interest, "Are you really? I've read all about you, of course." 

"Fancy that," Harry murmured with sarcasm. 

Hermione paused in her ramblings, looking insulted at his remark. Dimitri gave her an apologetic look, which seemed to ease away her indignity. She stood, heading out of the compartment, "Well, I best be off to look for Neville's toad. Perhaps we'll be in the same house." She left, closing the door after herself.

"Stop being an ass!" Dimitri immediately snapped at his brother.

"Oh… was I?" Harry asked with a fake ignorance.

"Yes!_Stop it_!" Dimitri said throwing his school robe at him in which Harry threw it out the open window before it hit him with a simple hand movement without having to saying the spell.

"HARRY!" Dimitri yelled at him jumping up from his seat to look out the window where his school robe was floating away.

"What's your _problem_?" Ron asked him rudely with a mixture of incredulity and amazement that Harry could do a non-verbal spell.

Before Harry could retort back his expression turned icy as he heard his door slide open once again, and he wondered if anyone in the magical world knocked. He turned to give the intruder a piece of his mind, but the words disappeared from his lips. 

Standing between two tall, burly boys was the pale blond boy that both Harry and Dimitri had seen in Madam Malkin's robes shop. Dimitri tensed, though, seeing the more fearsome looking boys standing guard over the smaller boy, Harry on the other hand wasn't impressed. The blond stepped into the compartment, eyes filled with interest as he looked at the Potter boys. "They're saying all down the train that Potter twins are in this compartment. You two don't look like much though." 

Harry glared at him, irritation brought to life. "What the hell do you want _Malfoy_?"

The blond raised one eyebrow in surprise at Harry's language as he turned his eyes towards Harry to regard him. The blond then gave a smirk, thumbing to the two boys in his company, "This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy as you already know."

Ron snorted at Draco's name.

"It's a real pleasure," Harry said sarcastically grabbing Draco's attention back to him, as Draco was about to snap at Ron.

"The news that the Potter twins are on this train seems to have spread from the _Weasley_ twins," Harry nor Dimitri didn't miss the disgusted emphasis on the redheads' last name. 

Ron scowled at this.

"Some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He extended one pale, long-fingered hand in friendship. 

Both Harry and Dimitri stared at it blankly for a few seconds, before looking into the laughing gray eyes. 

"We'll keep that in mind." Harry answered for them.

Despite Harry's words, neither Harry nor Dimitri took the offered hand. Draco looked only slightly disappointed, but brushed it aside and sat beside Harry. Harry let his eyes slide from the blondes face to those of Crabbe and Goyle. Draco gave them a wave, and the two shut the door, leaving down the hall. "We didn't invite you to sit with us Malfoy." Ron said with distaste.

"Anyway, which one of you is Dimitri?" Draco asked ignoring Ron while a really annoyed Harry scoffed. Of course Draco would want to speak with 'the-boy-who-lived'

"I am." Dimitri said across from him.

"So how does it feel to be the one who defeated the Dark Lord?" Draco asked him eagerly.

"I don't know. Okay I guess; I was just a baby." Dimitri replied a bit uneasy not wanting to talk about the subject seeing how it irritated his brother from being ignored.

"Okay? Just okay? If I was the one who defeated the Dark Lord I…"

Harry ignored the rest of Draco's speech as he went back to his reading. He might as well get use to it; nobody was even going to acknowledge him for whom he was, but of what his brother did.

* * *

The train slowed down and finally came to a stop with a hiss of steam. Students of all ages climbed off of the train in their Hogwarts uniforms, leaving their luggage on the train for Hogwarts staff to take to their dorms. Dimitri smiled to hear a familiar voice call out; "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" 

"Hello, Hagrid," Dimitri greeted from the crowd. Hagrid was the one that gave Both Harry and Dimitri owls for their eleventh birthday. Harry had Hedwig, she was a white snowy owl and Dimitri had Rufus a light brown owl. The two owls hated each other and often picked at each for no reason at all.

"All right there, Dimitri? Harry?" The giant of a man gave the boys a smile. "Mind yer step now. Firs' years follow me!" 

The sea of students followed the groundskeeper down a steep, narrow path in silence, the nervousness tingeing the air. When the path ended at the edge of a great, black lake, there was a collective gasp of awe as the students caught their first sight of Hogwarts, the castle a beauty in the distance, even at night. Students clamored into the boats docked by the shore, mindful of Hagrid's instructions of four per boat. Harry found himself with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle while his brother was in a different boat with Ron, Hermione, and a short young boy, who introduced himself as Neville. Dimitri was not at all happy about Harry's seating arrangement away from him.

At Hagrid's command, the fleet of boats floated after Hagrid's own boat, the water still as a mirror. The students continued to gaze at the castle in silence, except for some quiet, excited murmuring in the back. The children ducked their heads as they floated into a dark tunnel that seemed to be under the castle. The boats docked gently against the underground harbor, and while checking the boats, Hagrid came upon Neville's missing toad. The boy looked ecstatic at having him back. Hagrid lead the children up a passageway in the rock, and right to the tall oak doors that lead into the castle. 

Hagrid looked over the children, and made sure that Neville still had his toad, before knocking onto the castle doors. After a slight pause, the doors opened to reveal Minerva decked in green and black robes. Hagrid beamed at her, waving his hand over to the children, "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." 

"Thank you, Hagrid," She walked back into the castle, beckoning the children to follow her in which Dimitri had the chance to pull Harry towards him away from the Malfoy heir. Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes at his brothers' antics but followed after him anyway. He could feel that Dimitri was nervous and needed his support for what was to come through their twin bond.

The torches mounted on the walls brightly lighted the inside of the castle, and drapes hung high near the ceiling, signifying the colors of the schoolhouses. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor, to an empty chamber off the hall. Once there, she stopped, and the children seemed to huddle closer together. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she greeted, eyes roaming over each of them. "The start of the term dinner will begin momentarily, but before you take your seats you will be sorted into your houses in front of the rest of the school." 

Harry could fell the nervousness increase more in Dimitri than among the crowd of new students. Harry wasn't all that concern, his godfather, Remus, had explained how the sorting went.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own extensive and noble history, and have produced many outstanding wizards and witches. While attending Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house you are sorted in." Letting her eyes run over the students, she deemed them in well enough condition. 

"Now, form a line and follow me." 

The first years obeyed, walking behind the black haired witch as she lead them into the Great Hall. Harry looked around, surprised by the look of the Great Hall. It was bright and full of chattering students, thousands of candles floating over the four house tables and the teachers' table. The ceiling reflected the star-studded night, Harry vaguely heard Hermione whisper about the bewitched ceiling. They stopped before the teachers' table, in a mass of nervous children. Professor McGonagall produced a four-legged stool, setting it before the first years, and then sat an old, worn pointed hat on the stool. She stepped back, holding a rolled up parchment. All was silent for a few seconds before there was a rip at the brim opened wide and the hat began to sing. 

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, 

But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. 

You can keep your bowlers black, 

Your top hats sleek and tall, 

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. 

There's noting hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, 

So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. 

You might belong in Gryffindor, 

Where dwell the brave at heart, 

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry 

Set Gryffindors apart. 

You might belong if Hufflepuff, 

Where they are just and loyal, 

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true 

And unafraid of toil; 

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, 

If you've a ready mind, 

Where those of wit and larding,

Will always find their kind; 

Or perhaps in Slytherin 

You'll make your real friends, 

Those cunning folk use any means 

To achieve their ends. 

So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall exploded into applause as the cap finished its song. It bowed to the tables before stilling on the stool again. Harry pondered over which of the original four founders found it humorous enough to use this 'thinking cap' to sort the students. 

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, tapping the parchment against the top of the hat, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!" The pigtailed girl stepped from the crowd and put the hat on. Sitting on the stool, with the hat slumping over her eyes, all was quiet until the hat spoke loudly, "HUFFLEPUFF!" 

The Hufflepuff table applauded and welcomed the first year as she got off the stool and headed to the table. Harry frowned wondering what house he would be put in. He knew his parents would be so disappointed if he didn't get into Gryffindor, not that he minded their disappointment, he could careless, however, he wasn't blind. Harry had seen school pictures of his father as a young boy, and aside from his eyes and subtle differences, Harry looked very similar to him along with his twin brother. Harry didn't want to be overshadowed by his father, or mother, especially not his twin brother. Gideon though, he was in Ravenclaw, his parents weren't disappointed at that. If the Potter heir went into Gryffindor, there was no denying that he would have the problem of being compared continuously to his father, but more compared to his twin brother. 

Harry stepped aside as Hermione was called forth, and the boy shook himself out of his doubts and thoughts. If it already made it to the G's, he really was thinking too hard. He watched as the hat paused for a few seconds, before shouting out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry smiled to hear the disappointed groan that left Ron's throat. 

Student after student tried on the hat, getting sorted into the various houses that welcomed them warmly. Neville was so nervous that once the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," the boy ran to the table still wearing the hat. He walked back, blushing because of the laughter directed at him, and handed the hat to Morag MacDougal. Feeling sorry for the boy's obvious embarrassment, when he passed by Harry gave him a reassuring pat on the back. Neville gave him a half smile over his shoulder and continued walking. 

Malfoy walked with a sure step to the stool when his name was called out, and the hat barely touched his head before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!" The blond boy gave both Dimitri and Harry a smirk, which was returned with a nod of acknowledgment by both of them. Draco looked proud of himself, and while his arrogance was something to be worked on, who was Harry to rain on someone's parade? The boy already sat between Crabbe and Goyle, looking quite pleased with himself. Harry watched more people be called forth, "Moon," "Nott," "Parkinson," the twin girls "Patil" and "Patil", down the line until his brother's name was called. 

"Potter, Dimitri."

Dimitri blushed to hear the whispers as he stepped up to the hat. Dimitri did_not_ like the attention despite what his twin brother would say. They were staring at him like he was an animal at the zoo. He was relieved the hat covered his eyes. He didn't want to see the people looking more at him than he had to. Though he did catch his brother glaring at the first years in line that were whispering about him. They shut up immediately at his glare.

"Hmm, you're difficult," a voice purred into his ear, making him start in surprise. 

"Yes, plenty of courage, I see. A fine mind, yet you aren't fond of being in the spotlight all the time. Oh, my, you have much talent, yes indeed, much like your mother. Thirst to prove yourself, that's interesting... and you want to be just like your parents? Very well... best be...GRYFFINDOR!" 

The green-eyed boy heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and made his way to the clapping Gryffindor table. He didn't care as to how loud the applause came, he just wanted to sit down and calm his frazzled nerves. He was just so happy to be sorted into a house. Dimitri sat on the spot next to Percy Weasley, which was near the end of the table, and looked at the Gryffindor ghost. He gave him a gentle smile, before turning to watch the rest of the Ceremony in which his brother would be sorted next.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry walked up the steps confidently and sat on the stool as Professor McGonagall place the hat on his head. There wasn't as much whispering about him as there was with Dimitri.

"You're more difficult than your own twin brother! Hmm… lets see, you want to be known for your own knowledge and achievements, self-taught mainly, quite well educated already you are now that's interesting. Strange combination... now where should I put you? Slytherin would be a good choice, they can make you great, and it's all in your head..." 

Harry was decidedly nervous, and wiped his hands carefully on the sides of his robes. The hat gave another cackle before deciding, "Worried about your parents reaction? But maybe that could change in time...? I best place you in … SLYTHERIN!"

His first thought after being sorted was '_My parents are going to be thrilled' _which earned him another cackle from the hat before he removed it from his head. He paid a bit of attention, applauding with his house when he heard them do so, but his attention was mostly at the professors' table. He hadn't met all of the teachers, and it was obvious as he saw two or three he hadn't seen earlier. Hagrid gave Harry a wide smile, which the boy returned. His eyes trailed down the length of the table, mentally naming the faces as he came to them. He felt a little nervous as Professor Dumbledore gave him an acknowledging nod before returning to the remaining students waiting to be sorted. 

Harry didn't want to look at Dimitri's face; he knew that he was disappointed and appalled through their bond.

The sorting ended as Ron Weasley was placed in Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini was put into Slytherin. The head of Gryffindor house rolled up the parchment and took away the stool and hat. Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat, beaming widely at the students. "Welcome," he started, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" That said, he sat back down. 

Harry shook his head in irritation at the headmaster's spectacle, and clapped with the other students half-heartedly. Looking down to his plate, he found it covered with a variety of foods. He began to eat, finding himself very hungry and sorry that he didn't get a snack when the cart lady on the train offered it. Hearing surprised shrieks, Harry looked up to see the ghost Nearly-Headless Nick, straightening his head.

Once everyone had their fill of the food, the leftovers disappeared, leaving the plates sparkling clean. 

Draco Malfoy was trying to get Harry to talk, but Harry, not feeling up to participating in the conversation, looked back up to the head table. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet; Professor McGonagall was talking with Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape, finally free from talking with the man with the turban, was looking at the Slytherin table. Quite suddenly, he looked at Harry sharply, a questioning look in his eyes. Harry frowned and looked away.

At last, the desserts disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore was on his feet again. 

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. The forbidden forest is forbidden to all pupils, as it has always been, and yet some of our older students often forget that," he looked purposely at the Gryffindor table. 

"Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked that I remind you all that there is to be no magic in the halls or between classes. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for his or her house should speak to Madam Hooch," he motioned to the golden eyed witch, "Second years and up only, mind you." His expression became more grave. "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right side is strictly out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." 

Some students gave a nervous laughter, but Harry didn't. Threats of death in the magical world the boy took very seriously. At least from those who had the power to cause said death. The mood disappeared and a the professor flicked his wand, 

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" The teacher's smiles became more fixed, except for the headmasters. A stream of long golden ribbon flowed from the headmaster's wand and floated high above the tables, forming itself into words. "Pick your favorite tune, everyone, and here we go!" 

In short, the school song was helplessly murdered as students and staff finished at different times, the Weasley twins last at a slow funeral march. The headmaster clapped the loudest once everyone was finished.

"Ah, music, a magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime! Off you trot!" 

Before Harry got a chance to follow the Head boy of Slytherin, Dimitri stole him away from the crowed to talk to him.

"We should go and send mum and dad a letter tomorrow morning don't you think?" Dimitri asked him, as Harry looked quite irritated at being pestered by his brother.

"I don't care Dimitri." Harry replied sullenly trying walk around him to leave.

"Well I _asked_ so I would know if you were going to come with me you prat!" Dimitri said to him a bit worn out of Harry's behavior.

"I'm sure you can manage fine by yourself Dimitri." Harry replied looking towards the exit where already half of the Slytherin first years were out the door.

"Yeah, sure." Dimitri replied walking away, feelings hurt.

Harry sighed a bit guilty but ignored the felling as the Malfoy boy called after him.

* * *

Dimitri gave a growl of frustration and slammed a thick library book shut, releasing a cloud of dust to his face. The table he occupied was covered with piles of books of all sizes and ages, the only thing in common with each other being their subject of Magical Artifacts. The Gryffindor boy knew that whatever Fluffy was guarding had to be valuable, important, or dangerous, or all three. If it was that small parcel Hagrid retrieved from the magical bank, he guessed it also had to be compact. 

Hermione, whom was helping Dimitri, picked up a large pile of books from the table to put them back in their places on the shelves. As she did, she whispered to Dimitri, "That can't be taken as a fact. A shrinking charm could alter the size of anything. I have no idea what I'm looking for. Blast it all, I'm searching with no clue in mind!"

"Searching for what?" Harry asked trying to sound disinterested as he walked in the library looking for a certain Potion book as Draco left off with Phyllis Monterrey, a fellow first year Slytherin. 

"Harry," Dimitri greeted, "I haven't seen you in decades. Enjoying Slytherin?" Dimitri tried to sound pleasant, but was failing miserably.

The green eyed boys' expression fell minutely, "Oh, not as well as I had hoped." he gave his brother a fake smile, "Enjoying Gryffindor or are you still mad at Weasley for pulling that prank on your ever loving brother that had his skin red for weeks?" 

"I'm not mad at him, I don't even recall why I was upset with him." Dimitri said sarcastically to his brother as Harry rolled his eyes finding the book he was looking for. 

"Care to join me finding a book on the Philosopher Stone?" Dimitri asked him as Hermione looked shocked that Dimitri had given away what they were doing so easily.

"No, your adventures always has a way in getting me into trouble." Harry exclaimed as Dimitri tried to hide the disappointment in his eyes.

"I thought that was the many reasons what you liked about me." Dimitri countered.

"Hmm… well good luck," Harry started to walk towards the librarian, "why don't you try looking up Nicolas Flamel," Harry replied back towards them, "he's the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone." 

"Huh?" Ron asked as he walked into the library and to their table, while Hermione's eyes widened, "Of Course!"

Dimitri smiled in thanks to Harry as he left out the library.

Draco leaned against the wall by the library, idly playing with his wand while Phyllis sat on the floor next to him reading his charms book. 

Phyllis Monterrey was the same height as Harry and a very eerie kid. He had slick shoulder length brown hair and very out of the ordinary lavender eyes. Harry liked him though; he was very helpful and loyal. Harry had told Draco that he would rather hang out with Phyllis Monterrey than Crabbe and Goyle any day and that he would have to decide whom he wanted to hang out with. Well you know that answer.

Why Phyllis and Draco couldn't just go into the library with Harry was a mystery to Monterrey, but Draco had refused them to even step foot in there. Draco's expression was thoughtful, irritation outlining his eyes and the frown of his mouth. He had been waiting for Harry for almost five minutes now! Almost six as the dark haired Slytherin boy finally made an appearance out of the library.

"About time!" Draco exclaimed as Phyllis got up off the floor.

"Well you could have just came in there with me." Harry replied like he could care less.

"Draco wanted to give you some space when he noticed your brother was in there. Well that's what I'm thinking because we were about to walk in—"

Draco elbowed Phyllis in the stomach.

"Shut it you stupid git!" Draco hissed at him.

"I'm flattered." Harry replied smiling amused.

* * *

"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you?" Filch sneered, morbid delight dancing in his eyes. 

Dimitri tuned him out as he continued to drone on about the old school punishments. Before he knew it, they had reached the area where Hagrid was waiting, readying a crossbow. "Abou' time, Filch," Hagrid grumbled, looking depressed about giving up Norbert. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right boys?" 

"You shouldn't be too friendly with them, Hagrid," Filch spoke up coldly, "They are here to be punished, after all." 

"That's why yer late, is it?" The giant gave a disapproving look before picking up his lamp and Fang's leash, "Well, let's get a move on! Into the forest we go." 

"The forest?" Draco gulped, stopping mid-step. He had gone and told Professor Snape that he had saw Dimitri and Ron sneaking out last night, but of course it backfired.

Professor McGonagall had told Snape that Draco shouldn't have been out sneaking out in the first place and should therefore be punished also. How Harry got into trouble was a mystery to him. Just because he had stayed awake all night in his '_dorm'_ he got on Professor's Snape bad side and got punished to.

"But that's dangerous, it's not allowed, there's werewolves." Harry growled, kicking his friend in the ankle and watched with detached amusement as the blond hopped around, cursing under his breath. "Fine, whatever, but I'm still not going into that forest." Draco said as he finally gained his footing again, giving a glare to the green eyed Slytherin friend. Harry didn't mind much; he secretly wanted to keep an eye out for his brother, which he would never admit.

Dimitri shrugged, annoyance on his face, "Fine, Malfoy, you can just stay here all alone and wait for us to come back. Might take a few hours, though. Right, Hagrid?" 

Catching on, the giant smiled behind his beard, "Right, Dimitri. I don' mind if yeh decide ter stay here, Draco. Understand, though, that yeh might want ter get packed, then, 'cause yeh'd be expelled." He gave the Slytherin an apologetic look as he shrugged, "That's how it is here at Hogwarts." 

Draco looked defeated, crossing his arms deep into his school robes with a pout. "Right then. Now listen carefully, 'cause what we're doin' tonight is dangerous." He picked up his lantern, walking to the edge of the forest before kneeling down. The boys followed him, looking at the silvery substance that stained the ground. Ron blinked, curiosity on his face. Ron breathed out, "Is that what I think it is?" 

"If yeh thinkin' unicorn blood, yeh right." Hagrid said. "This is the second time this week that a unicorn has bin hurt by summat. Found one dead last Wednesday. We need to find the poor thing." He raised his crossbow as he continued, "We may have ter put it out of it's misery." 

"But what if what hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Ron asked, wariness entering his gaze. Hagrid shook his head after considering the question, "There is nothin' that will hurt yeh in these woods if yeh stay with Fang or me, an' keep ter the path." He stood up, followed by the children, "Right, now we're goin' ter spilt up into two parties, an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. Blood's all over the place, so it must've been staggerin' abou'." 

"I want Fang," Draco and Ron said in unison, before giving each other glares. Hagrid looked at the two, easily picking up the hostility shared between the two boys. "Right, you two be one party." He handed over the leash that restrained the dog. "I warn yeh, though, he's a coward." Both boys looked like they had been cheated badly, daring the two twins to make any kind of smart remark. "Now, if yeh find the unicorn, send up green sparks. Do yeh know how?" Receiving nods, he continued on, "If yeh get in ter trouble, send up red ones, I'll come ter find yeh. Be careful." 

The group entered the dark, silent forest, keeping quiet amongst themselves. As they reached the fork, Draco, Ron and Fang went right while Hagrid, Dimitri and Harry stuck to the left path. They walked in silence with their eyes on the ground, the moonlight revealing spots of unicorns blood every once in a while. Dimitri looked up at Hagrid, eyes reflecting the groundskeeper's worry, "Could it be a werewolf?" 

Hagrid shook his head, "Not fast enough. It's hard tryin' ter catch a unicorn. They're powerful, magical creatures. Never heard of one bein' hurt before." Dimitri kept his eyes on the ground, swallowing hard, "It won't let us near it if it's wounded, will it? They only let virgins touch them, right?" 

"It is preferred that yeh were a virgin," Hagrid corrected, "They are more fond of maidens, just skittish around men." Harry nodded in agreement, "It also depends on the type of unicorns."

"There are actually types!" Dimitri asked. Hagrid readjusted his grip on the lantern, "Keep yeh eyes out for the unico-wait." The group stopped, listening in the darkness. A strange sound, like a cloak sliding against the dead leaves and broken twigs that littered the forest floor. Hagrid squinted into the night, but the sound faded away before the adult could identify it. "Never heard that in these woods before," he murmured, more to himself than to the children. It didn't reassure the students. Suddenly the darkness was interrupted by sparks of red, it's sudden exposure making the group jump. 

"Ron and Draco are in trouble!" Dimitri shouted, the boys on the run towards the source of the sparks before Hagrid couldn't order them to stay. 

Branches and rocks kept slowing them down, but soon they came to an area that the two blondes and dog were waiting in. "Ron, Draco, you two okay?" Dimitri asked, gasping for breath from the sudden sprint. Draco rubbed his fist, giving a furious look to the Weasley child, "Weasley might have a concussion." 

"Huh?" Dimitri wheezed and gripped Harry's shoulder to stand upright. Ron, it appeared, was sitting on the ground, a large bruise over his left eye, and a spilt lip that he was cleaning with the hem of his robe. The Ron didn't look happy, glaring up at Draco as though he meant to kill the Death Eater's son. Draco hissed, massaging his sore knuckles, "He snuck up behind me-" 

"I didn't sneak behind you! You just didn't notice me!" Ron snapped. "I went to investigate a noise. I came back to Draco, he had his back to me, and so I grabbed his shoulder-" 

"He attacked me!" Draco shouted, then noticed Hagrid had entered their little meeting, "I demand that I switch! There is no way in all of Europe I'm going to stay partnered with this... this... there isn't even a word for him!" Hagrid growled, stomping his foot, "Of all the... I doubt we'll catch anythin' now! It would be best if we separated yeh two." He looked at Ron with a considering look. 

Dimitri sighed, "I'll pare up with Ron and Harry can go with Fang and Draco." Hagrid shook his head, "Fine. It'd be best anyway. Yeh and this idiot will have a harder time scaring each other." 

Harry picked up the lantern from the ground after Hagrid and his group left, letting Draco grab Fang's leash. They ventured deeper into the heart of the forest together, but Harry stopped them almost a half hour later when Draco hissed in pain behind the dark haired boy. Harry walked to his friend, who was grimacing as he held his fist again. "What is it?" 

"I think Weasley broke my knuckles with his face," The blond grumbled, looking at the bruising joints. Harry took the hand, looking it over, 

"We need to get you some ice when we get back to the castle." He paused, straining his ears as he heard a noise. "Draco?" 

The blond pulled his hand free reluctantly, peering into the night, "I heard it too." He whispered. They crept forward, until they found a small clearing of tall trees that was aglow by the moonlight. Draco gave a soft awed noise, causing his Slytherin friend to look at the same thing he was gazing at. There, slumped at the base of a large tree, was the fallen unicorn, clearly dead but still as beautiful. The pearly mane was spread on the dark, foliage littered ground, legs in odd angles from where it crumbled. 

Harry began to step closer to the body when Draco's hand gripped his upper arm, holding him back. The slithering sounds were back, and coming closer. Harry blew out the lantern as the blond lead him into the shadowed groove of a group of trees, the two boys pulling Fang's growling body in with them. 

Out of the blackness emerged a crawling, hooded figure, creeping its way to the fallen beautiful beast. The shadowed figure came to the side of the unicorn, and the two boys watched with horror as it lowered its head and began to drink from the open wound. Draco took a deep breath, but before he could utter another sound, Harry slapped his hand over the blonde's mouth. It was enough, though, the head of the creature shot up, looking in their direction. Harry had never seen such a ghastly sight outside of his nightmares; the hood covered most of the manlike face, except for his lips curling in disgust and anger, unicorn blood dripping down a strong, pale chin, the creature's form radiated evil. 

Fang bolted, yelping along the way as he abandoned the two students. Draco stood, grabbing Harry's robe and forcing the petrified boy to stand. "Come on, let's go! HAGRID!" He began to search for his wand one handed, the other still pulling at the green eyed boy's robes. 

The robed figure got to his feet and moved swiftly to the two boys, almost gliding over the forest floor. As the creature got closer, Harry cried out, falling against the Slytherin blond as one of his hands shot up to protect himself and Draco by creating a shield, but it wasn't strong enough as whatever the thing was threw him into a tree with much force making him bleed. Harry vaguely heard Draco shouting his name, panicked hands gripping his shoulders, and the sounds of hoofs galloping ever closer to them. The pain in his head was unbearable.

Draco was cradling Harry's upper body from the back, arms embracing around his fallen friend. The blond, however, was looking up, and the Potter heir tried to follow his gaze. A young centaur was standing over them, with white-blond hair and a palomino body. 

"Are you two all right?" he asked, in a deep voice. 

Harry gave a grunt as he attempting to stand, " What was that thing?"

The centaur didn't answer, pale sapphire eyes gazing deeply at both boys. "You two had best get back to Hagrid. These woods are too dangerous for children." He hesitated, then bent his knees in the front, "Can you ride? It will be quicker that way." 

"I think that would be best," Draco agreed, looking with worry at his dark haired friend as blood was dripping from the back of Harry's head. Harry, though, heard, and read about centaurs, "Are you sure about that? It's... rude of us to ride on you." 

The centaur chuckled under his breath, nodding his head, "I gave permission, and you obviously won't be able to walk out of here on your own." He knelt lower so the Slytherin blond could help Harry onto the centaur's back. "My name is Firenze, by the way."

"Draco Malfoy," Draco grunted as he hopped behind his friend, "This is Harry Potter." 

"Potter?" Firenze asked with a start. He seemed to consider the introduction, before plunging through the thicket of trees, leaving both boys to hang on as gently as they could at the speed the centaur was going. 

"What was the thing that drank the unicorn's blood, Firenze?" Draco asked.

Firenze slowed to a walk, the silence carrying over, and Harry began to worry that he insulted his four legged savior. However, Firenze stopped when they came to a particularly dense cluster of trees, "Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" 

Harry frowned in pain. "No, I'm sorry." Draco shook his head negative while humming a no. Firenze knelt to let the boys slide off his back, pinning them with his pale gaze, "Unicorns blood will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death. Yet it comes with a terrible price. It is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn, something so pure and defenseless. The drinker will have a half-life, a cursed life, the moment the blood touches their lips." 

"But who'd be that desperate?" Draco asked, "To live such a life... it'd be better to die, wouldn't it?" 

The centaur didn't answer; instead he lifted his head, as though listening to something. With a final nod to the boys, he disappeared into the surrounding woods. Draco called for him to wait, but he was already gone, and a few moments later Hagrid, Fang, Ron, and Dimitri burst into their clearing. 

"Where were you two?" Hagrid demanded, holding up the put out lantern. "Why didn't yeh send danger sparks if yeh found the bloody unicorn?" 

"Harry! You're bleeding!" Dimitri ran up to him to inspect his head.

Harry pushed Dimitri away. "How observant of you. I'm fine."

Draco opened his mouth, but Harry beat him in explanation, "Something attacked us. We ran, but a centaur found us and told us to stay put here." Hagrid humphed under his breath but backed off. "All right. Well, the unicorn's dead, so our job tonight is done. Yeh four get back to the castle, get some rest. I'll deal with the body."

Dimitri looked at Harry like he didn't believe his story of what happened.

"I'll take you to the hospital wing." Draco whispered to him dragging Harry away from the group.

"I'll go with—"

"Draco and I can handle it Dimitri, you should go back to your dorm shouldn't you?" Harry replied to him walking ahead with Draco.

Harry was once again shutting Dimitri out of his life.

* * *

"You!" Dimitri gasped, bright green eyes wide in surprise. Dimitri didn't think he could possibly be the culprit. Yet, here he stood, in the center of the last chamber before a gloriously ornate stand mirror. 

Quirrell turned, a smirk on his face, "Hello, Potter." Dimitri narrowed his eyes, turning his gaze into a glare. The man was standing arrogantly and with no twitch or intimidation at all, not even a stutter. "You tried to kill me at the Quidditch match." Dimitri accused. 

"What a bright little boy you are," Quirrell sneered, "A shame Severus saved you. " The professor snapped his fingers, and the child found himself bound tightly by ropes that appeared out of thin air. Dimitri had no time to cry out his own curses before he fell to the ground, struggling in the ropes. "You're too nosy to live, Potter."

Dimitri frowned, ceasing his struggles for the moment, "So you did let that troll in." 

"I did," The man admitted, "Now, I have work to do." A quick turn on his heel sent the teacher's robes billowing, and Harry realized with a start that the mirror was the Mirror of Erised. The child would have smirked, if it didn't make him look suspicious. 

Quirrell muttered to himself as he closely examined the artifact, "The mirror is the key to finding the Stone...trust Dumbledore to have the most inane ideas..." he stood in front of it, a maddened, hungry look on his face, "I see the stone, I am presenting it to my master...where is it! Inside the mirror? Do I break it?" 

Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"What does this mirror do! How does it work!" 

"Use the boy..." Dimitri jerked his head around, searching for the source of that airy voice. Quirrell straightened, turning hating eyes to the Gryffindor, "Potter! Come here!" With a clap of his hands, the professor made the ropes disappear. Dimitri stood, giving the man a piercing, angry glare before he walked to the mirror. Quirrell's hands gripped Dimitri's shoulders, shoving him closer while the teacher stayed behind him. 

Dimitri looked at the glass surface, seeing himself looking back; scared and pale, but determination glowing in his eyes. He blinked in surprise to see his image suddenly grin, and reach into it's pocket. He watched his doppleganger pull out a blood red stone, the size of his fist, out of his robes, and with a wink, returned it to it's place. However, the moment the stone disappeared into the mirror image's clothing, he felt a heavy item drop into his own robe. 

"Well?" Quirrell whispered, hands gripping so tightly now that Dimitri was sure he would have bruises. "What do you see?" 

The dark haired boy swallowed hard, then began to speak, "I see myself...the Gryffindor house is cheering...I've won them the house cup..." 

"Stupid child!" The man snarled as he forced Dimitri to the side. The Potter heir fell to the floor, and felt the object in his robe pocket press into his side. He reached his hand in from where he laid, gripping the object and allowed a smile to grace his lips. He had the stone. 

He was about to break into a run when the ghostly voice returned, "He lies...he lies..." 

"Tell me the truth, you bastard child!" Quirrell roared, turning from the mirror to face the boy. "What did you see!" 

That high, not all there voice returned, "Let me speak to him... face to face..." Quirrell looked horrified, "But Master, you are not strong enough!" 

"I am, for this..." Quirrell nodded his head, and slowly began to unwrap his turban. Dimitri's instinct told him to run, but for all it was worth, it had no candle to his curiosity, which told him to stay and watch. The instinct beat that curiosity to the ground, and Dimitri began to back away slowly. 

Dimitri froze as Quirrell pulled away the cloth that was once his turban, and turned around so the back of his hairless cranium was facing the Gryffindor. Dimitri's mouth fell open in shock, watching with morbid fascination the face that clearly showed on the back of Quirrell's head becoming animated, blinking blood red eyes at the boy. Thin lips parted, taking in a raspy breath of air, snakelike slits replacing the nostrils of the almost human face. "Dimitri Potter," the thing hissed. 

"Voldemort," Dimitri acknowledged, finding his voice sounded stronger than he felt. "You have certainly grown since the last I saw you...before the light, before you rebound my own curse back upon me...see what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor, I only have form when another is willing to share...I've become a parasite." The man spit out the word, anger creeping into those dark red eyes. "However, once I have the Elixir of Life, I shall have a body of my own...now, give me the Stone that is in your pocket, child." 

Dimitri felt his blood run cold, and shook his head slowly, taking a step back to put distance between himself and the creature that was neither living or dead. Voldemort cackled, using Quirrell's body to walk closer to the boy, "Don't be stupid, child...save your own life and join me...or die." The lips turned upward into a horrible smile.

Dimitri turned on his heel and broke into a run, hoping to reach the flame door before the dark wizard could have a chance to catch him. "SEIZE HIM!" Voldemort's voice shrilled out, and Dimitri found himself grabbed by his upper arms and pulled to a stop. He cried out as a searing pain started in his scar, hammering into his head with such force, the boy had to wonder if someone was hitting his head against the stone floor. There was a shriek, and the hands were gone. Dimitri opened his eyes, noticing that Quirrell was gripping his hands in obvious pain. Voldemorts' voice continue to order for the child's capture, and those hands returned, this time gripping the green eyed boy's neck, choking him. Dimitri gagged, struggling for air and clawing at the hands that were trying to kill him. He felt blisters on those hands, but didn't care, all he wanted was air and to be safe- 

Quirrell pulled his hands away again, screaming in agony, "My hands, Master! My hands!" 

Dimitri squirmed to free himself from beneath the man's knees, head pounding and feeling as though it was going to be split in two. Quirrell leaned down, wand out, and the boy knew he had to get away. He put his hands against Quirrell's face and chest, pushing him to get away. The professor pulled back, face blistering even as he cried out pathetically. Dimitri managed to free himself from the man's weight, and crawled backwards with his elbows, dazedly watching the man writhe in pain. He was close to the fire door, when Quirrell, blinded but guided by his master, took a lunge for the child. Dimitri let himself fall back to the floor, drained and accepting his fate, when a tall shadow jumped over him, and curses went flying. Then all was dark for the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

"Oh, I am going to miss you," Hermione sighed out, hugging her green eyed friend. Dimitri returned the embrace, smiling, "Hermione, it's only, what, two months? Besides, I'm sure I could come to visit you. And if not... I'll see you on Hogwarts express." 

Ron shook his head, "So, are you connected to the Floo network? What do we call?" 

Dimitri smiled, "Best to send an owl first, Dad and my Godfather are a bit paranoid, but you call Potter Manor." He began to become nervous as Ron and the twins exchanged mischievous looks. 

Hermione hopped free from her parents, giving Dimitri and Ron a mighty hug. "I'll see you two next year!" She bid them good-bye, running back to the adults and missing the near identical blushes the two were suffering from. However, it wasn't unnoticed, as the two found themselves subject to teasing by George and Fred. 

Harry gave a wave to Phyllis Monterrey, who was already disappearing into the Muggle crowd at Kings' Cross with his own parents. The brunette waved back enthusiastically, and then turned his attention back to his family. 

The dark haired boy turned as he felt a light punch in his side, smiling into gray eyes. "I doubt we'll be seeing each other over the summer." 

"Are you kidding? You're coming to my house as soon as possible." Draco replied smirking. "Though my father would hang me by my thumbs if I asked to visit the Potter house. But, there's always mine." the Slytherin paused, then smirked, "I could always sneak to your home by Floo. Potter Manor, I believe your brother told Weasel and Granger?" 

"Er..." Harry shook his head, "I don't think that would be a good idea. My dad-" 

"Oh, you're right." Draco looked behind Harry, frowning, "I best go. See you next year," Draco parted, heading to Lucius with his trunk and raven in tow. Harry ignored the look the boy's father gave him; instead he searched the crowds for his pickup party. 

Ron tapped Dimitri's shoulder, "There's our mum. See you later!"

"Yeah," Dimitri agreed, "Tell her I give my utmost thanks for the sweater and fudge. They were wonderful." 

The redhead laughed, pushing his trolley, "That's true, considering the most of your gifts were candy and clothes." he rolled off with his brothers before Harry could make to hit his friend.

Dimitri was alone now, well with the exception of his twin, not minding him too much, but Dimitri was tired, and he really missed his huge overbearing family. 

An arm wrapped around the green-eyed boys, and both Dimitri and Harry found themselves leaning into the embraces, 

"Hi, Padfoot." Dimitri said cheerfully.

"Hi, Moony." Harry replied not as enthusiastic. 

"How's my favorite trouble maker?" Sirius asked, and gripped the handles of Dimitri's trolley. 

Remus chuckled, maneuvering his arms so Harry could slide between them and be surrounded by his godfathers' warmth.

Harry sighed and hugged him back.

Something bad had definitely changed in Harry.

* * *

**_Present Time…_**

"_Wake up Harry!"_ Draco's familiar voice cut through the nightmare and he jerked back to consciousness.

"I'll get Dad." Aristide replied racing out the door.

"Merlin Harry that must have been some nightmare." Draco exclaimed sitting next to him on the edge of his bed.

"What was it about?" Draco whispered to him as Harry shook his head leaned back down on his pillow.

"What's all this about?" Severus asked walking into their room followed by Aristide.

"Harry had a nightmare." Draco exclaimed as Harry frowned at Draco, they might as well just shout it out to the world. Did everybody have to be involved?

"Move Draco." Severus replied as Draco did so.

Severus put his hand over Harry's head to check his temperature and immediately moved it away.

"You're burning up. Come with me. You two go back to sleep." Severus said to them.

"Dad!"

"Now!" Severus said leaving no room for arguments as he grabbed Harry by the arm.

"Was it memories you had before your amnesia that woke you up?" walking down the hall towards the lab Severus asked him as Harry nodded shocked that Severus knew.

"I shouldn't have mixed that memory potion with your voice antidote. I see it had a very bad affect did it not?" Severus replied to him, as Harry just looked at him feeling very hot and sweaty.

So what he just experienced were memories before the amnesia? Why was '_he'_ experiencing that? Those weren't supposed to be his memories; he wasn't even from this world! Now that Harry thought about it, before he entered this world, had he taken over '_their'_ Harry's body? Or was the Harry from this world already dead so his body was willing to let a soul to enter it? Was it his soul? But that didn't explain the scar on his head now did it? Harry didn't know what to think. He was tired and confused.

The one thing he did know, was that he just had memories of what his first year would have been like if he had lived in this alternate reality.


	12. Harbored Feelings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**First Year: The Stupid Stone**

**Chapter 12**

**Harbored Feelings**

* * *

"I knew it was a bad idea for you to have a sleepover at Snape's. I'm glad you came to your senses and decided to come home early." Sirius exclaimed as he helped bring Harry's luggage to his room.

"Your parents are visiting Gideon, and Remus is with your brother at his house." Sirius said not looking Harry in the eye.

Harry was too tired to figure out what Sirius was hiding from him. Harry just laid face down on his bed sighing.

"Snape gave me a dreamless potion so you could get more sleep. I'll wake you up when it's breakfast, how about that?" Sirius asked a bit concern at how tired and sick Harry looked.

Harry nodded without moving an inch off his bed.

"How about you get into your pajamas and I'll bring the potion when you're done?" Sirius didn't get a response from Harry.

"Harry? Did you hear me?" All Sirius got back from Harry was his snoring.

Sirius laughed quietly before carefully taking Harry's shoes off and picking him up and pulling the covers over him. With a swish and flick of his wand Harry was in his green pajamas. 

"Goodnight kid." Sirius whispered cracking Harry's door so he could hear if Harry was in trouble.

"Scrappy!" Sirius called for the house elf as he made his way into the living room.

"Yes Master Black?" Scrappy took in orders for both the Potters and the Blacks as in James Potters request.

"Could you keep an eye out for Harry every once in a while and make sure he's okay?" Sirius asked the energetic house elf.

"Indeed! Scrappy will Master Black!" and with that Scrappy was gone with a snap of his fingers.

"I need a beer." Sirius replied walking into the kitchen only to find Angie in their gathering water and rags.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked confused.

"Angie thinks young master Potter is sick! He's sneezing and really sweaty." Angie said as Sirius looked flabbergasted.

"I just left him for a few seconds!" Sirius exclaimed as he raced back upstairs.

"Harry?" Sirius walked into his room to find Harry breathing heavily and sweating.

Harry opened his eyes at Sirius' voice. Oh man he had a killer headache. Harry sat up as Sirius put his hand over his head to check his temperature. Scrappy and Angie popped into Harry's room with some water and a wet rag.

"I'm going to have a word with Snape, Scrappy, Angie, take care of Harry till I come back." Sirius replied walking back down the stairs and to the living room to fire call Severus.

"Snape! Snape I know you hear me!"

"Master Snape is sleeping." Dobby came to the fireplace.

"Well could you wake him up? It's an emergency." Sirius asked the house elf irritated.

"Dobby will try." And with that Dobby left to get Severus.

Sirius waited only a few moments before Severus finally showed up.

"I do not like to be woken at the crack of dawn, Black." Severus said annoyed.

"What did you do to Harry that has him sick all of a sudden?" Sirius accused him.

"The Potter boy is sick?" Severus asked him.

"Yes, he's looked sick sense he left your humble home. Now he has a high temperature." Sirius exclaimed as Severus sighed in frustration.

"I gave Harry some memory potion and some antidote for his voice at the same time. The two together obviously didn't mix well. He had a fever at my home also so I had gave him a fever reduction potion and it went back down." Severus explained as Sirius looked at him like he could kill him.

"What the hell were you thinking? If you didn't even know the effects!_You could have killed him you bastard_!" Sirius shouted at him.

"Maintain your tone with me Black! The effects wouldn't have killed him."

"Maintain?_Maintain_! You- fine _Snape_, that's all I need to know, you've done _so much_ for me already." With that Sirius ended the conversation and ran back upstairs.

Scrappy held out a bucket for Harry as he started vomiting.

"Harry," Sirius flicked his wand at Harry's clothes again and Harry was back to wearing his previous clothes. "We're going to St. Mungos. Snape might have poisoned you or something."

Harry tried to stand up but immediately fell back down, he felt so dizzy. Before he knew it Sirius had came over and picked him up and started to carry him out his room and down the stairs towards the fireplace. Wow, this was embarrassing. Was he _that_ sick?

As soon as the spinning stopped from the floo Harry definitely felt like vomiting again. Groaning Harry tried to push Sirius away to tell him that he could stand but Sirius just put a tighter grip on him. Sirius was treating him like he was some fragile glass doll and he didn't like it one bit! He could freakin' stand for crying out loud.

Harry moan, he was going to vomit!

"I need a healer!" Sirius was saying urgently to the woman at the front desk, Harry didn't really pay attention to the conversation; he was trying to focus on not vomiting at the moment. 

Before he knew it he was being jostled around which was not helping his situation and for the life of him he couldn't stay awake! His eyes fluttered open and closed. They were just so heavy and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Welcome home!" James laughed happily as Dimitri came rushing through the door to hug his father.

Harry walked upstairs to his room quietly without being noticed except for Remus and James.

"How was your Christmas Harry?" James called after him.

Harry had stayed at Hogwarts for half of the Christmas holidays and the other half with the Malfoy's.

"Fine." Harry slammed his door shut.

Dimitri smiled weakly back at his father.

"I'm sure Harry is just in one of his moods." Dimitri replied shrugging his shoulders.

"He's been like that all year from what you've wrote me." James replied as Phyllis and Scrappy brought Dimitri things to his room.

"Yeah, well, he's a Slytherin now." Dimitri exclaimed.

"That's still no excuse." Lily came and gathered Dimitri into a hug. "Come and have some lunch." Lily replied leading Dimitri to the kitchen.

"What did you make Lily?" Sirius asked her eagerly.

"Go home and eat Sirius! You've practically cleaned out my fridge as it is! Remus though, feels free to join us." Lily said sweetly to him as Remus smiled weakly at her as Sirius scowled.

"Did you hear that James! Defend my honor!" Sirius exclaimed as James raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry pads, as soon as you get married you have to agree to everything your wife says. You should know that." James replied shrugging as Lily smirked in triumph.

"I'm ashamed to call you my friend Prongs."

"You'll get over it."

"Not soon."

"I'm going to check up on Harry." Remus exclaimed as everybody else walked into the kitchen.

Harry quietly closed his door and sat back on his bed after eavesdropping on his family.

Knock Knock

"What?" Harry replied rudely.

"Are you okay Harry?" Remus asked him walking inside his room.

"Yeah there's no place like home." Harry said sarcastically as Remus went and sat at the edge of Harry's bed.

"You've been awfully, what's the right word for it…"

"Can we hurry this up?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Rude. I know that you and your brother are still upset about Gideon-"

"I don't need this right now. What do you want?" Harry asked straightening up on his bed.

Remus gave Harry an exasperated sigh. "Harry you're being a downright prat and a pain in the ass. I've only been in your presence for less than an hour and you are already getting on my nerves. I can only imagine how it must have been for Dimitri."

Harry just glared at him. "Dimitri and I weren't in each others presences for more than five minutes tops unless we were in class. I heard no complaints from him."

"You might not have heard his complaints, but we sure did. Dimitri wrote to us whenever he had the chance. The way you have been treating him was intolerable! Are you trying to lose _another_ brother Harry?" Remus snapped at him as all Harry's favorite glass ornaments blew up into small pieces. Harry stood up and waved his hand towards the door magically opening it.

"There's the door. Use it." Harry snapped back at him breathing heavily as if he had run a mile.

"Why are you pushing your twin brother away from you?" Remus asked him standing up from Harry's bed.

"You don't understand _anything_ that I've been going through!" Harry practically yelled.

"Then '_help'_ me understand!" Remus said putting his hands on Harry's shoulder.

"_Mum and Dad have never been there for me alright!_ It has always been about _Dimitri_! When I first learned how to ride a bike, when I first rode my first broom! They were never there to witness it because they are always wrapped up with Dimitri! They didn't even care that I didn't come home for Christmas! And then Gideon gets _kidnapped_! When Mum and Dad weren't there for me Gideon was there. Now, now I have nobody." Harry exclaimed as Remus looked down at him guilty.

"Am I not there for you Harry?" Remus asked him sadly.

"Just… get out of my room." Harry said looking at him directly in his eyes.

"Fine Harry, but your parents are going to hear about this." Remus said finally walking out. Harry slammed the door behind him and locked it shut.

* * *

**Present Time**

"…. Harry's groaning, that means he's awake." A girls voice said.

"Or that he's having another one of his nightmares."

"It could be a good one."

"I doubt it he's sweating."

"Sometimes people sweat when they have a good dream!"

"But he's not Cyrus!"

"How would _you_ know Benjamin?"

"I just do."

"Oh that makes sense."

"It does thank you."

"I was being sarcastic."

"No kidding. Were you really?"

"Shut it!" A girl snapped at the two arguing boys.

Harry sighed before finally opening his eyes to the bright illumination room. Harry closed his eyes again trying to adjust them to the room before opening them once more.

"Morning sunshine!" Sirius said brightly leaning over him.

Harry gave Sirius a look at his closeness before pushing him away, slightly hurting Sirius feelings, which Harry had not attended.

"I feel for Harry. If you had moved an inch closer to his face Dad you two would have been able to kiss." Felicia said smirking at the appalled look on her father's face as Harry rolled his eyes smiling thankfully at her.

Harry looked around the room, which he wasn't alone in. There were other patients in there with him. Felicia was sitting on the edge of his bed while Benny and Cyrus were sitting on chairs beside him. Sirius though cracked the curtain around them so they could have some privacy.

"We're not supposed to be in here." Felicia whispered to him.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"You just missed your parents kiddo. They just left to visit Gideon." Sirius exclaimed as Harry did a hand motion pointing at his wrist.

"What your wrist hurts?" Sirius asked him as his children rolled their eyes at him.

"The time Dad." Benny said to him.

"Oh! It's almost ten in the morning. You've been out a while. No thanks to Snape." Sirius murmured under his breath.

Felicia noticing Harry's confusing tried to explain. "The potions that Professor Snape gave you caused a bad reaction to your immune system making you very sick. The healer said that it should wear off by tomorrow, but they have to give you a potion every hour to make sure your symptoms don't get worse."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"You should have seen your Dad Harry! The look on Professor Snape's face when your Dad told him what happened. They actually started fist fighting!" Cyrus exclaimed like it was the most exciting thing in the world.

"Remus and Lily had to pull him off Snape. Dad didn't even lift a finger to help." Benny exclaimed as Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"Snape had it coming." Sirius exclaimed folding his arms to his chest.

Harry just gave them a small smile. He wished he had witnessed that, now that was something to see.

"Your Dad can be like the incredible Hulk when he's angry."

"When have you ever watched that show?" Cyrus asked his brother.

"I obviously have if I know what its called git."

"Hey, hey! Not in the hospital!" Sirius said scowling at his sons. "Cyrus switch spots with your sister! Move!"

Cyrus grumbled under his breath as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed where Felicia had sat and Felicia sat on the chair face to face with Harry.

"I could get somebody to bring you some soup if you're hungry." Sirius suggested as Harry nodded thankfully. He felt like his stomach was empty.

"Is he gone?" Felicia whispered to Cyrus.

"Yup, all clear."

"I bet you want to hear all the gossip huh?" Felicia said excitedly to Harry.

"Okay, so, before you got all sick and stuff, Gideon, he was telling the Aurors that he believed that Regulus was innocent! The Aurors had come to try and investigate what had happened to Gideon after all these years you know? But anyway all they managed to get out the whole conversation was that Regulus had helped Gideon escape from the Dark Lord supports who believed that You-Know-Who was still alive. Can you imagine that? The Aurors are taking it into consideration, but they still don't believe that Regulus is innocent."

Harry frowned angry.

Felicia shrugged her shoulders. "Gideon is still a bit out of it. The Aurors think that, he's making himself believe that story because Regulus was his Godfather."

"What the—" Felicia jumped up out of her chair.

Dimitri had yanked the curtain open and rushed towards Harry to give him a hug.

Harry patted his back awkwardly.

"_I'm the hugest prat ever!" _ Dimitri said to him in Parseltongue.

"Why don't you want us to hear what you're talking about?" Cyrus asked Dimitri.

Harry gave Cyrus a questioning look. Dimitri was speaking English wasn't he? I mean he understood what he said.

"Because it's none of your business what I'm saying! If I want to speak parseltongue then I can!" Dimitri snapped at him giving Harry some space.

Cyrus threw his hand in the air surrendering.

"No need to get all testy about it." Cyrus muttered.

"Come on, we can wait out in the halls." Felicia motioned for her twin brothers to follow her.

'_Parseltongue?_' Harry said through their bond.

"You know, it's a term used when people can understand snakes and can speak the language." Dimitri sat on Felicia's chair.

'_I can talk to snakes?'_ Harry grinned stupidly.

" Well no, only I can. You've never have been able to speak it." Dimitri exclaimed downcast. 

'_Then how come I understood what you said?'_ Harry asked confused.

Dimitri looked at him skeptical. "What did I say then?"

Harry smirked. _'That you're the hugest prat ever, and I must agree with you.'_

Dimitri stood up out of his chair shocked. "No way! That's impossible!"

'_How so?' _

"Well…_Voldemort marked me! I should be the one with the freakishly odd powers. If you have it to that means it must be genetic._" Dimitri exclaimed in parseltongue.

Harry didn't say anything at this. Harry knew it wasn't genetic. It wasn't like he could tell Dimitri that Voldemort to had marked him.

"You don't think so?" Dimitri said back in English.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. Dimitri gave him a sidelong glance.

"I'm glad that you're okay. Between you and Gideon, I thought I was going to blow a gasket."

'_Sorry about that.'_

"No problem. I had fun watching Dad fight with Snape." Dimitri exclaimed smirking.

'_So I've heard.'_ Harry smiled back feebly.

'_What's wrong with you? Despite the obvious I mean?'_ Dimitri asked him through their bond.

'_Dimitri, what if I told you I wasn't your real brother? That I somehow took over his body?'_ Harry asked him.

Dimitri looked at him crazy. "I would say that you're insane and needed to stay at the insanity department of St. Mungos."

'_Gee, thanks.'_ Harry replied sarcastically sighing in frustration.

"What were you expecting me to say? That was a totally weird ass question." Dimitri exclaimed as Harry rolled his eyes.

'_How's Gideon?'_ Harry asked changing the subject.

'_He seems to recognize me. But he speaks about you a lot.'_ Dimitri said miserably back to communicating through their thoughts.

'_Why? I thought the whole family thinks I'm a pain in the ass?'_ Harry said sarcastically.

'_I guess you wouldn't remember, but you and Gideon were very close. Closer than you and me and we're twins!'_ Dimitri replied.

Harry seemed to remember something like that throughout his dreams.

'_I guess my ego kept you and me apart. I'm sorry about that. I'm sure being the Boy-Who-Lived wasn't all that marvelous, especially when we were at school.' _Harry said to him apologetic remembering how it felt when he was in his own world.

Dimitri smiled thankfully at him. _'You kept most of the students away from nagging at me. It wasn't all that bad. I know you care about me even if you didn't show it that much.'_

'_Man I feel like a girl now. Talk about something masculine would you?'_ Harry asked him as Dimitri laughed.

"Oh my poor baby." Harry's mother reached down to hug him.

It looked like the whole Potter clan came to see him. His father came over, and Gideon? A healer was standing next to him while Gideon was trying to push him away.

"I'm fine! I'm well enough to come see my brother!" Gideon argued with the healer.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine healer Landon. We'll be keeping an eye on him." James exclaimed as Landon sighed but nodded and left to check up on the other patients in the room.

James walked over to Harry and leaned down to give Harry a one armed hug.

"You are not going over to Snape's again." James exclaimed.

"James it was an honest mistake!" Lily argued with him.

"A mistake that got our son sent to St. Mungos!" James argued back.

"They've been like this all morning." Gideon said to Harry smiling cheerfully as he went and sat on his bed.

'_I can only imagine.'_ Harry thought.

Dimitri smirked in amusement.

While Gideon was in the hospital he had time to shave and clean up. His parents had brought him his clean clothes to wear. His hair was shorter now, kind of like Remus hairstyle. Gideon looked like a regular young adult should look like.

* * *

**A/N **How did you guys like that? as usual I'm fishing for compliments and reviews! You guys rock!


	13. What I've Done

**Author's Note: Thank you for the support and your patience. I've been... without internet for awhile, so yea. Thanks for the reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own ****nothing****.**

First Year: The Stupid Stone

**Chapter 13**

**What I've Done**

Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive. Mr. Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from his nephew Harry's room.

"Third time this week!" he roared across the table. "If you can't control that owl, it'll have to go!"

Harry tried, yet again, to explain.

"She's bored," he said. "She's used to flying around outside. If you would just let her out—"

"Do I look stupid?" snarled Uncle Vernon, a bit of fried egg dangling from his bushy mustache. "I know what'll happen if that owl's let out."

He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia. Harry's aunt and his mothers' sister.

"You told my parents that you'd let me have my owl to communicate with them!" Harry argued with him.

Vernon was about to argue back but a long, loud belch from his son Dudley drowned his words.

"I want more bacon."

"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia, turning misty eyes on her massive son. "We must build you up while we've got the chance… I don't like the sound of that school food…"

"Nonsense, Petunia, I never went hungry when _I _was at Smeltings," said Uncle Vernon heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you son?"

Dudley, who was so large his bottom dropped over either side of the kitchen chair, grinned and turned to Harry.

"Pass the frying pan."

"You've forgotten the magic word," said Harry irritably.

The effect of this simple sentence on the rest of the family was incredible: Dudley gasped and fell off his chair with a crash that shook the whole kitchen; Mrs. Dursley gave a small scream and clapped her hands to her mouth; Mrs. Dursley jumped to his feet, veins throbbing in his temples.

"Dammit come on!" said Harry irritated by the second.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU, " thundered his uncle, spraying spit over the table, "ABOUT SAYING THE 'M' WORD IN OUR HOUSE?"

Harry just rolled his eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" roared Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his fist.

"_Mmmmmaaaaaggggiiiicccc."_ Harry said smirking in pure spite watching the effects on his Uncle's face.

"I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF! GO TO YOUR ROOM YOU UNGREATFUL BRAT AND DON'T COME DOWN TILL YOU'RE TOLD!"

Harry stared from his purple-faced uncle to his pale aunt, who was trying to heave Dudley to his feet.

"Fine, whatever."

"TWO WEEKS BOY! TWO WEEKS IN YOUR ROOM WITHOUT SUPPER!"

Harry didn't pay any mind at his uncle as he raced up the stairs to his dinky room. Harry had gone days without eating food at his relatives before, today didn't matter either.

_How dare his parents do this to him!_

Just because he said he would rather live on the streets then with them any day they forced him to spend the rest of his summer with his muggle relatives so that they wouldn't have to deal with him. That's what Harry assumed anyway. His parents told him that whenever he felt like apologizing that he could come back home. Yeah right, like that was going to happen. Harry was going to stay at this retched place as long as possible just to get back at his parents. If his brother Gideon were here he would have backed him up. He would have told their parents how stupid they were being.

If the Dursley's were unhappy to have him for the summer, it was nothing to how Harry felt. He's been at the Dursley's for about three weeks total. It was August tenth now. He had spent his lousy birthday at the Dursley's; they didn't even acknowledge it. He could have gone home and celebrated it with his brother, but Harry was too much full of hatred and spitefulness. Dimitri had written him a letter pleading for him to just apologize so that he could come home.

Harry written a letter back to Dimitri saying that he didn't want to come back home ever and for Dimitri to stop writing him; which earned him a howler from his parents. Harry rolled his eyes at that memory; the Dursley's were unbearable then. He hated the Dursleys.

During his time alone up in his tiny room, technically Dudley's second bedroom, Harry had been meditating, trying to find the connection that he shared with Dimitri through their thoughts so that he could block it. It was getting rather annoying, their bond thing, Dimitri had been trying to convince Harry to apologize through their thoughts also ever since he got to the Dursley's household. Especially when Harry didn't come home for their birthday. Harry almost got the blocking of the thoughts down; it all came as whispers now. He was getting there.

Harry missed Hogwarts, with its secret passageways and ghosts, his classes he could do with out, he _literally_ hated every single one of his classes (though perhaps not Potions, he grew quite fond with his head of house). He didn't even try in them truth be told. Where was the challenge if all he had to do was say the spell and make hand motions and the spell would be done? He guess he could try to learn martial arts to pass the time, it was either that or Quidditch, maybe both. That would be something, facing off his brother on the opposite team.

Good thing he had done all his homework before he was left off with his relatives or he would have been very angry that he hadn't got it done because they wouldn't allow him to do anything associated with his school or magic. They had locked his things downstairs in the cupboard.

Harry looked towards his owl as she fluffed her feathers. His uncle had padlocked his owl, Hedwig, inside her cage, to stop her from carrying more messages to his parents or the wizarding world. Harry laughed to himself as he thought of his relatives, about how they looked nothing like the Potter family. Uncle Vernon with his neck less, large body, and his enormous blond mustache; Aunt Petunia whom was horse-faced and bony; Dudley whom was blond, pink, and porky. Harry himself sense he stepped foot at the Dursley's household was exceedingly skinny now, he had brilliant green eyes that held no framed glasses over them but eye contacts and jet-black hair that was extremely untidy today.

Harry lay flat out sprawled on his bed for hours staring up at his ceiling till it started to grow dark. Irritated, stomach rumbling, Harry feel into another uneasy sleep.

* * *

Tap…tap… tap…tap, tap.

"_Whaaattt_?" Harry slurred rubbing his eyes finally opening them. Moonlight was shining through his closed window. Someone was gazing through at him, green eyes, and slightly tidy jet-black hair someone.

Dimitri Potter was outside Harry's window.

Harry took his time getting off his bed and towards the window, slowly opening it.

"Take your bloody time why don't you?" Dimitri said sarcastically to him as Harry looked at the floating vehicle in midair with the Weasley twins and Ron Weasley in the car also.

"First off, I'm not going to apologize, secondly, I'm not thrilled that you came over here illegally I'm sure, with a flying car, and thirdly, I'm not going to take part in any of this absurdness. Goodnight." Harry shut his window locking it and then closed his curtains before getting one more glance at his brother whom looked aghast at being cast away so easily.

**Bang, bang.**

"Harry!"

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to open his window.

"_What?"_ Harry said threw clench teeth.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Ron asked him.

"Shut it Ron, don't start with him already." Dimitri said to Ron whom grumbled under his breath. "You are coming home! I don't care if I have to drag you screaming deadly murder." Dimitri exclaimed pushing Harry out the way as he jumped through his window and into his room.

"You look dreadful, are they starving you or something? You're a skinny twig now." Dimitri asked him angry, as he looked Harry up and down.

"Gee thanks." Harry replied laying back down on his bed staring back up at the ceiling.

"Harry, I'm serious! Have you looked at yourself? You have scars all over your face and your arms…what have they been doing to you?" Dimitri asked him getting angrier by the second.

"_Nothing alright!"_ Harry snapped at him, not wanting for Dimitri to know the truth.

"WHATS ALL THE NOISE BOY!" Harry's uncle shouted at him from his room.

"I'M SLEEP TALKING!" Harry shouted back.

"WELL BLOODY SHUT IT! DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE!" Vernon shouted at him whilst Harry rolled his eyes.

"Will you two stop gibbering so we can get out of here?" Ron said to them through the open window as Fred reversed as close as possible to Harry's window so that George could jump out the car and into Harry's room.

"_Hey! Let me go!"_ George had thrown Harry over his shoulder.

"Fred, Ron, grab him." George said panting as Harry was kicking and punching him.

Fred had grabbed Harry around the waist and practically threw him in the back seat.

"Where are your things?" Dimitri asked him.

Harry just kept his mouth shut as the seatbelt in the back seat strapped him up good so he couldn't get loose.

"Fine, I'll just get Hedwig, mum and dad can grabbed your things next time. Why is your owl locked in her cage?" Dimitri asked him but still got no answer from Harry.

"Okay, lets go." George whispered as both he and Dimitri climbed onto the windowsill and got inside the car slamming the door shut. Fred drove off towards the moon.

"You're welcome." Dimitri said to Harry as he slid in the back seat with him with Hedwig in his arms.

"I know seriously! Not even a thank you! How rude." Fred exclaimed.

"How rude indeed, I got kicked and punched. One would think he wanted to stay there." George commented.

"And why wouldn't I? I didn't _ask_ for you to kidnap me." Harry said livid but secretly thankful that he had escaped from the Dursley's.

Fred and George looked at Dimitri questionably.

"He might as well have! I could feel that you were totally miserable and you look underfed. Would it have freakin' killed you to apologize?" Dimitri asked him upset.

"It looks like it might have." Ron whispered as he had turned to look at Harry's appearance from the front.

"I'm fine, never better." Harry replied arms crossed in front of his chest looking out the window.

Dimitri just gave him an aggravated look. "While you was at our _'relatives'_ I got a visit from an house elf named '_Dobby'_' whom was telling me that I shouldn't go to Hogwarts because something dangerous was about to happen that could lead me into danger." Harry closed his eyes in irritation; he wished that Dimitri wouldn't tell him things like that, as if he needed that stress load on his shoulders on worrying if his brother was going to get killed.

"I think it's very fishy." Fred replied.

"Definitely dodgy," agreed George.

"Dobby is Draco's house elf." Harry replied still staring out the window.

"What! _Malfoy_ would pull a stunt like that! That little—" Harry cut Ron off of his ranting.

"So Dobby didn't tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this?" Harry asked Dimitri.

"Nothing is going to happen… it was a stupid joke from '_your'_ friend." Ron said rudely to Harry.

"I don't think he could." Dimitri replied back to him worried now that Harry didn't think it was a joke.

Fred and George were just looking at each other seriously.

Harry sighed in frustration. Somebody else was trying to get a go at Dimitri, already before school even started.

"What did mum and dad say about it?" Harry asked him.

"They told me not to take it seriously." Dimitri replied shrugging his shoulders.

"And you shouldn't. Malfoy is a snot." Ron replied as the flying car went lower and lower, landing onto the dark night road.

"Touchdown!" said Fred, as with a slight bump, they were on the road towards the Potter Manor, which was invisible to anybody else who wasn't a Potter unless they got permission from one which in case the Weasley's did have permission.

The house was built like a mansion. It was white and huge with a small lake on the side of the house. Fred drove the blue ford towards the garage. They got out of the car with Harry holding Hedwig in her cage.

"Mum and dad don't know that I planed on brining you home, I just told them we were going to test drive Mr. Weasley's car since he was asking Sirius for some tips on making the car better." Dimitri replied.

"I'm not apologizing." Harry said stubbornly.

"Mate, just let it go." Fred replied as they headed inside the house.

"The way you look, mum and dad won't even care." Dimitri replied darkly as he was the first to open the door.

"Dimitrius Potter! You've been gone for two hours!" Lily was the first to take notice of the group as the came walking through the door and into the living room. Harry was trying to sneak upstairs to his room.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been? _Stay put Harold!"_ Harry sighed in exasperation at being caught just as Arthur, Sirius, and James came walking in.

"I'm sorry Mum!"

"Grounded! Go to your room Dimitri!" Lily snapped at him as Dimitri practically stomped away while Arthur motioned his sons towards him. Ron raced upstairs after Dimitri seeing as he was spending the rest of his summer with him.

"I didn't say you could go Harry." Lily said to him as Harry plopped down on the sofa with Hedwig still secure in his arms.

"I'm sorry that the boys cause you trouble Lily." Arthur said upset with his sons.

"Oh it's okay, I'm just glade that their in one piece." Lily exclaimed, as James looked down at Harry confused at his appearance.

"Thanks for the tips Sirius, we've got to get going now before Molly gets too worried." Arthur exclaimed pushing Fred and George ahead of him.

"Yeah, no problem." Sirius replied walking him to the door.

"Harry?" James whispered to him worriedly running his hand through Harry's hair. Harry jerked his head away from his fathers' hand.

"I was force out of my own will to come here, so I hope you don't think I'm going to—"

"Harry, were they starving you?" James asked Harry incredulously interrupting him.

"Who cares? I rather deal with starvation then coming back here and apologizing for something that I meant!" Harry argued standing up leaving Hedwig on the sofa.

"You and I both know you didn't mean it. Now answer my question young man, I will not repeat myself." James said glaring down at him.

Harry folded his arms to his chest and looked anywhere but at his father.

"I wasn't allowed to say '_Magic'_ under their roof, so every time that I said that word they would ground me without food for a whole week. Or whenever I did accidental magic or back talked them I would get punished in some sort of way." Harry finished as he heard his mother gasp in shock.

"And all of that was worth it to you just so that you wouldn't have to apologize and come home?" James asked him heatedly. _"Look at me when I'm talking to you Harold!"_ James snapped at him making Harry jump seeing as this was the first time his father ever yelled at him.

James looked apologetic for yelling at Harry like that but Harry interrupted him before he could say something else.

"I hate it here! It's always Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri! I'd give anything to just be somewhere where nobody cared who Dimitri Potter was. Yes, even if it meant I had to be mistreated and malnourished!" Harry was panting as if he had run a mile as his father gave him a disapproving look.

"Both your mother and I have treated you and Dimitri both equally." James whispered as Harry just shook has head and glared at his father.

"If that were true, then we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we father?" Harry whispered back to him.

James grabbed Harry's arm. "We're going to St. Mungos."

* * *

**Present Time…**

Harry jerked up from his sleep panting and sweating.

"Are you okay?" James asked him sleepily rubbing Harry's back.

Harry closed his eyes and nodded feeling quite guilty and upset with himself.

"Am… s-sorry for w-what I've done." Harry croaked out coughing at the end of his sentence.

James gave a small laugh and hugged Harry. "For what son?"

Harry just shook his head feeling depressed. He laid his head on his father's shoulder and hugged him back.

"You get to come home today! And right on the day of your birthday to." James whispered to him pulling back from their hug. "Your mother and I have also convinced the healers to allow Gideon to come home early. Gideon wouldn't want to miss your birthday for the world." James smiled at Harry sadly.

Harry nodded with a small smile on his face wondering why Gideon was so close to him and not Dimitri. Surely Gideon cared about Dimitri right? Dimitri seemed to act like he cared about him a lot anyway. But when Harry thought about his dreams- memories, Dimitri wasn't as upset about Gideon's disappearance like Harry was. It was almost like Dimitri was… relieved.

* * *

"Bats?" Dimitri sounded strange and only half coherent and for one awful second Felicia thought he'd hang up on her.

"In my room-all over my room, Dad and Mum had to go to an emergency ministry meeting and I'm pretty sure it was Cyrus who put them in my room and both Cyrus and Benny went to visit Mum's family for the night and I can't do magic- I want to go to sleep in '_my'_ room—I was afraid maybe you weren't home." Her voice broke and struggled for composure.

"I… was asleep," Dimitri said quietly. "Where do you think I'd be at this hour? Stay downstairs. I'll be right over."

Felicia nodded at her cell phone and sat a moment just holding it. When nothing happened, she clicked her cell off and covered her face with her hands. She was so going to get Cyrus back; bats freaked her out! Felicia smiled in thought, as she was very grateful that Dimitri had actually taken her word on getting a cell phone so that they could communicate with each other. She had given him her cell phone number just in case he did get one.

When she looked up to see Dimitri standing beside her in her living room she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Merlin, you scared me to death! How were you able to get here so quickly?"

"I have the password for Sirius home remember? I came by floo." Dimitri replied looking surprised at her outburst. "How else was I supposed to get here?"

Dimitri still looked sleepy, his emerald eyes hazy, his hair soft and tousled. He'd thrown on some clothes in a hurry, and his shirt hung unevenly where he'd buttoned it wrong. In spite of everything, Felicia started to smile.

"You look ridiculous." She said.

"Not you," Dimitri returned, staring at her. "You look great."

"You _are_ still asleep." Felicia scowled, hugging her pink bathrobe around her that she'd grabbed.

As Dimitri's eyes traveled appreciatively over her body, she flushed scowling at him.

"Stop messing with me Dimitri." Felicia said shoving him.

"Why not?" Dimitri grinned, staring at her. "You're the nicest thing I've seen all day."

Felicia just rolled her eyes changing the subject. "The bats Dimitri. How are we going to get rid of them?"

Dimitri gave a sigh and shrugged. "We cant do magic. So until Sirius and Cizzy come back home I was thinking that you could stay over at my house and sleep there." Dimitri suggested.

Felicia's eyes narrowed. "You're kidding. Aren't you?"

"Got any better ideas?"

Felicia shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on, where's the love? Don't you want to spend the night with me? Even after I woke up for you in the early hours?"

"I'm sorry about that, I panicked and you were the first thing that popped in my mind." Felicia exclaimed.

"I'm flattered. I'm surprised it wasn't Aristide." Dimitri replied rolling his eyes.

"Aristide and I are—"

"Just friends." Dimitri mocked her in a girlish voice. "Yeah, just like Ginny is just my '_friend'_." Dimitri exclaimed winking at her.

"Don't make me vomit you twit." Dimitri gave a small laughed plopping down on the couch, Felicia along with him.

"You know, I really am sorry, I wasn't thinking straight once I saw those bats, Dimitri. I shouldn't have called you." Felicia said sleepily laying her head on Dimitri's thigh.

"Sure you should have, we all know you're afraid of winged animals." Dimitri replied just as tired absentmindedly running his fingers threw her hair.

"No, I feel really silly now for having done that. It was nice of you to come over, but you don't have to stay."

Dimitri did his best to sound crestfallen. "You mean I'm dismissed? Just like that?"

Felicia smiled. "Free to go."

* * *

"You are the slowest dresser I've ever seen." Gideon said to Harry as he slowly got dress to leave St. Mungos with his brother.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Harry asked Gideon pulling on his black jean pants, wearing another one of Dimitri's clothing that his mother had brought for him while his Dad went off to the ministry for a few hours. Gideon was in charge of Harry for the day.

Gideon paused for a minute thinking before looking up and smiling at Harry. "It's a surprise, we have to do something while everybody is doing your, you-know-what." Gideon replied winking at him.

"Uh, no, I don't know what." Harry replied as Gideon rolled his eyes at him. Harry was so glad that he finally had his voice back. What a relief! But he still needed to take his recommended potion till the healers thought that his voice was well enough.

"Is Dimitri coming with us?" Harry asked pulling his blue shirt over his head.

Gideon held a blank look over his face before finally shrugging his shoulders awkwardly at the look of concern on Harry's face. "Dimitri?"

"Yeah, you know, my twin? He looks exactly like me?" Harry said to him sarcastically pulling his black sneakers on.

Gideon looked up at the ceiling lost in thought.

"Gideon?" Harry asked him concerned looking up from tying his shoes.

"I think I'm suppose to be remembering something… something about you." Gideon said indistinctly.

"Is it about my memory?" Harry asked him dejectedly.

"Yea! You lost your memory! So I'm going to take you places that we've been together so that you can remember." Gideon said smiling at him.

"Yeah, okay." Harry replied grabbing his black jacket.

"When did you get dressed?" Gideon asked baffle.

Harry just gave him a sidelong glance. "Where are you taking me?"

Gideon smiled happily in thought. "It's a surprise! Come on!" Gideon grabbed Harry's arm pushing the curtains away and practically dragged Harry out the room.

* * *

"I come- came here all the time when I needed a break from things. I sneaked you in here a lot with me to get free food and drinks." Gideon said giving Harry a fake smile.

Harry moved his hands away from his ears trying to hear though the noise. Gideon had brought them to a Club, but it was for teenagers, it wasn't packed, but it was still loud and nosy in the place, especially with the musicians blasting their music. From their corner booth the two brothers had a clear view of the stage where the band was finishing up their set and as Gideon spoke again Harry leaned closer.

"Aren't we too old to be in here, or aren't you?" Harry asked him.

"Nah, I know the guy who owns this place. I did him a favor once and he's been letting me hang out here for free."

"Is he a wizard?"

"He's muggle born. His father owned the club so he took over it when he died."

Harry just nodded.

"We're very close, you and I, you know that don't you Harry?" Gideon asked him hopefully.

"So I've been told." Harry replied.

"Just between you and me, you're my favorite brother." Gideon said confidently nodding.

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Why what?" Gideon asked looking towards the band.

"Why am I your favorite brother? Why not Dimitri?" Harry asked him desperately.

Gideon just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't remember why, you just are."

Harry frowned but didn't push the subject. "Did Sirius always hate me?"

Gideon turned and stared at Harry shocked. "What?"

Harry looked down at the table. "Sirius hates me." Harry said plain and simple.

"No, I don't think Sirius could hate you, you would have to do something extremely horrifying for him to hate you." Gideon replied staring back towards the band.

"Everybody's been telling me that I've been a downright brat and a pain in the butt ever since… since your disappearance. I think I had been distancing myself from everybody." Harry finished as a man wearing a black hooded jacket and brown slacks came over to their table.

"Gideon!" The man leaned over to give Gideon a hug. "It's been ages!"

"Felix Johnson, it has been awhile." Gideon moved over so that Felix Johnson could sit next to him.

"Harry this is Felix, he owns this Club. Felix you remember Harry don't you?" Harry stretched out to shake Felix's hand.

"Yea, I remember Harry when he was just a little fellow. Look at you now!" Felix laughed as Harry just smiled. Felix looked pretty young to be the owner of this Club. He looked like he was a teenager himself, or at least in his early twenty's.

Felix ran his hand threw his brown slick hair. "I heard about what happened. I get the wizarding world news papers on and off, I'm glad to see you're in one piece my friend."

Gideon smiled sadly at him. "As am I. So do I still get the daily special?"

Felix laughed. "For you, anything! I'll get one of my employees to get you the usual."

"Could you get the birthday boy an ice cream sundae?" Gideon asked smiling at Harry.

"For breakfast?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Oh really now? What are you today, thirteen I believe isn't it?" Felix asked him.

"Yeah, thirteen." Harry replied shrugging his shoulders.

"I swear his twin brother gets more excited about his birthday then he does." Gideon replied shaking his head disapproving.

"Well, I've never cared about any of my birthdays except for my twenty-first." Felix replied getting up.

Gideon just laughed.

"I'll get your food started shall I?" Felix replied clapping Gideon on his shoulders before walking away.

"What do you usually get?" Harry asked him.

Gideon gave Harry another one of his blank stares. "I…don't know. Hmm…"

Harry sighed as once again Gideon was off in his own world.

* * *

The first thing Dimitri saw when he woke up was Felicia sleeping on the couch next to him with her head laying on his lap where daylight was streaming through the windows. The second thing he saw was his mother taking a picture of him and his Godfather and Godmother staring at both Felicia and him speechless.

Dimitri bolted up off the couch excuses spinning threw his brain as he accidental knocked Felicia to the floor.

"Ouch! Dimitri!"

"I'm sorry!" Dimitri tried to help Felicia up but she shoved him away getting up by herself.

"I can handle surprises," Sirius said deadpan. "Like never knowing what I might find when I come home…"

"There were bats in my room and I couldn't do magic to banish them so I called Dimitri to see if he could help me get rid of them." Felicia said negligent yawning and stretching.

Felicia looked at Dimitri weirdly wondering why he was so embarrassed; I mean the two of them are practically family, what's the big deal?

"Why didn't you just come to our home? And Dimitri why didn't you inform me that you were coming here?" Lily asked quite upset.

"Uh I guess I wasn't thinking clearly." Dimitri replied scratching the back of his head.

"And I wanted to sleep in '_my'_ room." Felicia replied shrugging. "I'm sorry Lily for the trouble."

"As your Godmother, I guess I'll let it slide, but _you_ Dimitri, you're just lucky that today is your birthday." Dimitri smiled at this.

"Come on, let's go home." Lily motioned for Dimitri to follow her.

"You unfortunately, are grounded." Cizzy said to her daughter.

"Why?" Felicia asked pouting.

"Because I deliberately told to you go with your grandmothers' along with your brothers and you disobeyed me! Grounded!" Cizzy walked away towards the kitchen.

"Oh don't you dare look at me like that! You heard your mother." Sirius said to his daughter as Felicia pouted again.

"But daddy!"

Sirius stuck his fingers in his ears. _"La, la, la! I can't hear you!"_ Sirius said as loud as he could.

* * *

"Damn," Dimitri whispered as he was just informed that Harry was spending the day with Gideon, away from him.

A smack to the back of the head caught his attention. Sirius looked down at him with a disapproving look, "Watch your mouth, young man."

Dimitri grinned, catching on to the old game, "You don't." Dimitri took a bite out of his toast at the kitchen table along with the rest of the family.

"When was the last time I bloody cursed?" Sirius asked cheekily. Remus shook his head as he sat at his own plate of food,

"Which one is the adult?"

Dimitri chuckled as he continued to eat, listening to his uncle and godfather's friendly bickering, but his mind was still on his missing brother whom he still didn't have the chance to hang out with properly since he woke up from his coma.

"Do I detect jealousy from you?" Felicia asked him, as everybody at the table was absorbed in their own conversations.

"I hate that you're an empath." Dimitri replied sighing.

"You've been pretty off lately, so has Harry. I can't put my finger on Harry; he has quite an unusual aurora going on with him. It doesn't quite match yours at all." Felicia said absentmindedly.

"You can see people's auroras now?" Dimitri laughed nervously.

Felicia just rolled her eyes at him. "Just because you don't have the gift doesn't mean you have to ruin it for me and yes I can see your auroras. Mine is pink, my twin brothers are a light blue, yours is gray, and Harry has this mixture of silver and gold. Quite weird. It was gray like yours, but I guess it can change, as you get older. Yours use to be silver. I'll have to look into it later."

"Why is it weird?" Dimitri asked her playing with his food.

"Well having one aurora is quite normal of course, but having two is showing that the person is… uhm, like being two people at once sort of. Which is quite understandable for Harry because of his memory loss, he's unsure of himself. Or that he's simply both I guess. I've never seen anybody with a gold aurora before, well besides Albus Dumbledore of course."

"What does gold represent?" Dimitri asked her pushing his plate away.

"It means _'a lot'_ of things. Unforeseen powers, strength, smart, loyal, skilled, bravery, sacred, the list goes on. Silver is not as common either. Silver means peace, simplicity, sharp wit, and quick mind, everything that good represents basically." Felicia finished taking swig of her orange juice.

"So mine aurora use to represent that, and now it doesn't? Why gray?" Dimitri asked her disappointed in himself.

Felicia just smiled sadly at him. "I'll take a guess, but I'm not one-hundred percent sure so don't quote me on this. I think it's kind of like a person being able to see a certain animal, only because they saw death before their eyes first. I forgot what it was called, but anyway maybe something drastic has happened in your life that has changed you in your heart." Felicia shrugged her shoulders at the end of her sentence.

"That shouldn't be. I mean, everything is back to the way it was. Harry's awake, Gideon is back, Harry has his voice back, and he's regaining his memories—"

"He is?" Felicia asked him.

Dimitri falter at bit. "I- he uh seems to be I mean."

Felicia gave him a strange look but shrugged it off. "I don't know then Dimitri, but something for sure is holding you back."

* * *

"He's back! He's back, Dimitri!" six year old Dimitri looked up from his pop-up books of fairytales on the couch to see his twin brother craning his neck to view something on the ground below the balcony.

Dimitri frowned, knowing exactly whom his brother was talking about. "Who's back?" Dimitri replied not caring as he went back to his book.

"Gideon! He's back from Hogwarts!" Harry hopped on one foot as he tried to put his shoe back on while standing up. "Come with me to see him."

"You just want presents." Dimitri said rolling his eyes.

Harry looked seriously affronted. "I do not! He's been gone forever and I want to see him."

"Then why do you need me to go with you?" Dimitri asked annoyed.

Harry scowled and walked away to go greet his big brother. "Hey! I'm coming!" Dimitri raced off to catch up with his twin.

Harry ran right up to Gideon, interrupting his greeting to their Mother with a flying hug. "Gideon!"

He staggered back, surprised by the sudden attack. He recovered with a laugh and wrapped his arms around him, lifting his body off the ground.

"Well, hello to you too, Harry." Gideon could always tell Harry and Dimitri apart.

Lily exchanged amused glances with Gideon and crossed her arms with mock sternness. "I can see quite clearly that I have been upstaged. I'll speak with you later son along with your father." Lily walked away giving Gideon one last kiss on the cheek.

The small boy staggered back when Gideon lowered him back to the floor.

"Dimitri, you're awful quiet." Gideon gave him a much less enthusiastic but still genuine hug.

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Yes, but Harry just had to come down and see you right away. I was going to give you time to unpack first, but no!"

"You didn't' even want to come Dimitri!" Harry stuck his tongue out at him. Then just as quickly as the mini-tantrum came it was gone again. "I missed you Gideon." Harry gave Gideon another hug.

"Harry…."

"Harry…"

"_Harry!"_

Harry woke with a start.

"What?"

Gideon scratched the back of his head. They were out of the open and Harry was leaning against a huge oak tree where he had fallen asleep, Gideon was in the process of throwing a rock at the lake.

Gideon walked up to Harry and crouched down in front of him. "What's up, brother of mine?"

Harry's eyebrows came together. "What do you mean?"

Gideon's lip twitched. "Are you alright?"

Harry gave a nervous laugh. "Of course I am."

Gideon's fingers tightened around Harry's shoulders and Harry looked straight into Gideon's pale gray eyes questionably. Gideon's eyes were suddenly very serious. "Harry, what's wrong? You may not remember me, but I surely remember you. There's something wrong with you and Mum and Dad seem very concern that you haven't been acting yourself. You're not acting like the Harry James Potter that I know. Now do you want to tell me what's really going on here?"

"I lost my memory?" Harry said as if he was asking a question. No one else had noticed that he wasn't '_their'_ Harry in the weeks he had stayed with the family and Harry was pretty sure that Gideon had noticed as soon as he had laid sight on him.

Gideon gave a small laugh. "Who are you trying to _fool_? Given the fact that yes indeed you have lost your memory, you would still have your old behavior with you, your old quirks. Like where you're nervous you sweat a lot, when you're worried you bite your nails, when you're angry you shut yourself in your room and have your music blasting, when you're confused you run your hand threw your hair like Dad does, even when you're happy you seem to never shut up.

I've only been with you for a few hours and even _I_ can tell that theirs something off about you. If it weren't for the fact that I've been in your presences for a numerous of hours I would have to taken into account that you were a…." Gideon trailed off taking his hands off of Harry and sat down next to him with his own hands over his face.

Sighing Gideon rubbed his eyes then started focusing on the lake.

"Do you want to go home?" Gideon asked him genuinely smiling at him, previous conversation forgotten.

Harry just stared at him quite taken back at the change of Gideon's frame of mind in half a second.

Harry shook his head no and stared out at the lake.

"It's getting kind of late though, the sun is going down, and we should be heading home." Gideon replied standing up, Harry though stayed sitting.

Harry's heart sank faster than dropping out of a high tree. He really didn't remember anything about the family, just memories in his dreams and he had no way of explaining this to Gideon. Harry's eyes begged for Gideon to understand, but he knew Gideon never would unless he explained the situation to him.

"Why don't you want to leave?" Gideon's voice was calmly curious. As if he were asking about the weather.

"I'm not your brother." Harry said looking Gideon straight in the eye.

"What?" Gideon asked confused sitting back down on the grass next to Harry.

"_I'm not your brother Gideon!"_ Harry stood up abruptly. "I'm supposed to be an only child! I never had a _twin_, my parents _died_ by Voldemort, I was marked as _the boy who lived_, Sirius and Cizzy have been raising me ever since my parents died, and I'm '_not'_ from this world-dimension, _whatever this place is! _"

Gideon stared blankly at Harry. "You're talking as if—"

"I'm '_not'_ crazy! I got here by _accident_! _I'm eleven years old!_ I just started my _first year_ and I was on my way to my Transfiguration class, but I didn't know where it was you know? And I ran into Draco Malfoy, I was with Ron Weasley, and Draco and Ron got into a fight and I was just trying to stop it! I went to grab for my wand, but grabbed this… golden clock, I think it was a clock, I don't know what it was! I just remember the numbers on it were spinning around and a bright light and then the next thing I know I'm in this room and this boy who looks just like me is talking to me." Harry shrugged his shoulders and ran his hand threw his hair.

Gideon shook his head. "I've…" Gideon paused for a minute as if contemplating something.

"Dimitri was the first thing you saw when you woke up?" Gideon said more to himself than to Harry.

"Yeah." Harry said as Gideon got up off the ground.

Gideon started pacing back and forth. "You don't remember anything?"

"I remember things in my dreams…that's it." Harry replied guilty.

Gideon stopped pacing and stared at Harry in his eyes. "In your _dreams_? That's not how a person regains their memories, that's absurd, I guess it could happen now and then."

"I get memories every '_time'_ I fall asleep." Harry exclaimed as Gideon slowly pulled out a small smirk.

"Should have known." Gideon whispered. "Damn."

"What?" Harry asked perplexed.

"You have memories every '_time'_ you fall asleep? What are they about?" Gideon asked him.

"Mostly about previous school days. And the last one was when you came back from Hogwarts and I wanted to greet you and Dimitri wasn't thrilled about it." Harry exclaimed as Gideon nodded his head.

"Is Dimitri in every one of your dreams? Are you doing or associating with him in every one of them?" Gideon asked as Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, yeah, but I don't think Dimitri can control my dreams!" Harry exclaimed like the very thought was foolish.

"Of course he can. He's your twin brother! You two can communicate with each other through your thoughts, why not your dreams?" Gideon exclaimed sighing in frustration.

"And Dimitri was at your side when you first woke up out of your coma." Gideon whispered.

"I don't understand." Harry said confused.

Gideon turned and face Harry again. "Dimitri has been giving you those memories, Dimitri wants more than anything to have his brother back, and I think he technically did exactly that, not as he had planned, but close enough."

"What are you saying? That- that Dimitri brought me to this place?" Harry asked Gideon who was now walking away out of the open fields. Harry ran up to him trying to catch up.

"I don't like thinking about it… mostly because its you, but technically Harry, _you_ should be dead, maybe not _you_, but '_our'_ Harry should be dead. Maybe he was, maybe his soul was gone and his body was left there. Truthfully I don't know, but I do believe that if what you're saying is true, then I do believe Dimitri has a lot to do with you being in this world." Gideon called for the Knight bus.

"So, what do I do?" Harry asked Gideon.

"What do you mean?" Gideon asked as the Knight bus came up towards them.

"About my situation?" Harry asked frustrated as Gideon gave money to the driver.

Gideon pulled Harry up the steps seeing as he was way behind and pulled them towards the back of the bus.

"Gideon?" Harry asked yet again.

"Hmm?" Gideon said.

"Do you remember anything that we just talked about?" Harry asked frustrated looking up the bus ceiling.

Gideon stared at Harry for a moment as if contemplating something.

"You know, as a kid you had such crazy adventures, just by yourself. You were such an independent little squirt you always went off by yourself. It drove Mum and Dad crazy. Every once in a while though you would let me join in."

Gideon smiled in thought.

"How very nice of me." Harry replied callous.

"I think …a family meeting should be arranged, don't you think?" Gideon asked him as Harry sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah sure why not?"

Gideon nodded his head again looking out the window. Harry feeling bad that he had crushed Gideon's good spirit started talking again.

"Did I keep you around only out of necessity?"

Gideon gave him a half smile. "Not at all. I think you enjoyed spending time with me. I think it was Dimitri that you kept around out of necessity."

Harry frowned. "Didn't I care about Dimitri? What did we hate each other?"

"You two were to young to be hating anybody. No, I think that you were more into crazy adventures and trying to discover the unknown and Dimitri was content with just pulling pranks and riding around on his miniature broom. You two were such opposites that you two were kind of drifting apart. The two of you did like going on adventures together once in a while though. Dimitri is the exact duplicate of Dad and you were… you were a mixture of _both_ Mum and Dad. Dad loves crazy adventures and Mum always likes to try to figure out the unknown. That's why she's a scientist and a …" Gideon stopped talking for a moment then shrugging his shoulders lost in thought.

"What about you? You enjoyed my company more than Dimitri?" Harry asked him truly curious.

"To tell you the truth, I was mostly just thinking about girls. You two were way to young to really do anything that wasn't considered dangerous. I didn't really care who I was hanging out with at home." Gideon shrugged making Harry laugh. "I think you just kept me more entertained than Dimitri. You had this atypical way of getting yourself into trouble. Not that I didn't hang out with Dimitri, but I always had this feeling that Dimitri was jealous of me hanging out with you all the time and he would always be with Dad and Sirius like glue. You Harry, you were everywhere, and nobody could get you to stay still."

Harry just smiled as Gideon kept on talking.

* * *

**What took you so long to update?**

I didn't pay my Internet bill! It was 500, sorry. I paid it though!

This Chapter was dedicated to the song, Linkin Park- What I've Done


	14. Confrantation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**First Year: The Stupid Stone**

**Chapter 14**

**Confrontation **

"Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" Gideon asked as soon as he walked through the door with Harry trailing behind him.

"Ah Gideon, I take it that you and Harry enjoyed yourselves?" Gideon just gave Albus a blank stare.

"Yes, sir, we did." Harry answer closing the door behind him.

Albus smiled genteelly at Harry, which irked him. Harry felt like Albus was for sure forcing that smile to be nice. Harry looked towards Gideon for direction felling uneasy all of a sudden.

"So are you going to be staying a while?" Gideon asked him curiously. Albus gave another smile looking towards Harry again before looking back at Gideon.

"Of course, I wouldn't dare to miss the twins birthday." Gideon nodded.

"_Harry_!" Dimitri ran up behind Harry giving him a huge hug whilst knocking him down in the process.

"Oomph."

"Mum and Dad got our hair dressers waiting upstairs for us! Come on, get up!" Dimitri pulled Harry off the ground.

"Is that really necessary?" Harry asked perplexed.

"_Yes!_ Were Potters! Our birthdays are _always_ formal, that's what royal families do." Dimitri exclaimed like it was so obvious.

"Well go on Harry, Dumbledore and I need to talk. You need to get all proper like with your brother." Harry allowed Dimitri to drag him away.

Getting Harry's hair done was a long and restless task. Harry felt he could get it done quicker but it seemed the hair specialist that his parents ordered for both he and Dimitri didn't want him to lift a finger. It took longer than he expected though and his hair still looked messy. Harry never in his life had to endure such antagonizing hours just to get ready for his birthday! I mean come on now! I guess it was because they were a royal family or something like that, Harry didn't know, but Dimitri loved it.

Harry quickly got dressed into his clothes that resembled Dimitri's.

"Don't you look swanky?" Felicia asked, smiling brightly.

Aristide was dressed in a nice black suite. His hair was as tame as it would ever be, he had it oddly curled in the back and his hair in the front left to hang freely, giving the effect that it had grown longer.

Draco didn't really put an effort in it.He was wearing full black, pants and jacket. It was unbuttoned, as expected; to expose a pressed, gray-blue shirt that would remind you of liquid mercury. It matched his eyes. There wasn't a bowtie or cravat to be seen.

"Well, I try," Aristide said, almost embarrassedly as he was lead to the party room along with Draco by Felicia where they were going to have Dimitri and Harry's birthday party. "You look, uh…"

Felicia wore a yellow dress that seemed to shimmer and shine like liquid, and the light refracted off of her as if she were sunshine. The dip of the neck was low, but not too low, and it hung off of her shoulder just enough to expose the curve into her arm.

"Horrible, I know," Felicia responded, looking down at her own dress. "Don't pretend you like it."

"Oh, good," he said with a slight sigh of relief joking. "As long as you said it first."

Felicia punched him playfully on his arm.

"Draco!" Phyllis waved him over towards the music area where he was talking to Neville Longbottom and his cousin Luna Lovegood.

Phyllis brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail looking very slick. Oddly enough he wasn't exactly dressed up, but close, he was wearing a brown vest over his white-buttoned shirt and long brown slacks and fancy black shoes.

"Thank you! I thought I was going to vomit if I heard one more word that came out of my brothers mouth." Draco exclaimed as Neville smiled sheepishly at this.

Neville, being the smart person in the group actually took the time to dress accordantly for the birthday party. He looked handsome in his black suite as if he was going to a fancy opera that was meant for rich people.

Luna looked like she just came out of the forest seeing as there were leaves everywhere on her as if she was using them as decorations. Her blonde hair was very wild and looked very unusual, it was almost in an afro pose with leaves also in her hair. She wore a dark blue dress robe over her simple blue dress.

Phyllis looked to Draco questioningly.

"How has Harry been?"

"He's doing well considering he doesn't remember anything and his voice is gone. Oh and Severus practically poisoned him, by accident of course." Draco said bluntly.

"Really? He's okay now though isn't he? He's not poisoned?" Neville asked him.

"One out of three, Nev. Now all we have to worry about is his voice and memory." Draco commented sharing evil looks at Ron Weasley as they were glaring back and forth at each other from across the ballroom. Hermione was trying to bring Ron's attention back to her.

"I feared as much, we probably wont ever really _truly_ get all of Harry back." Phyllis exclaimed oblivious to Draco and Ron's glaring contest.

'_What's wrong?'_ Dimitri asked Harry through their connection walking in the bathroom after him.

Harry remained silent for a while just staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked much older than eleven years old and technical he was. That really bothered him.

"Harry?" Dimitri said out loud coming up towards him.

"I feel like a stranger here." Harry whispered turning towards Dimitri.

"You- you just lost your memory, you're going to feel that way." Dimitri replied shrugging his shoulders fidgeting a little bit.

"Dimitri—"

"Look Harry, you're my brother, you are suppose to be here _alive_, with _me_." Harry could feel Dimitri's anxiety as if he were the emotion itself, but for some reason Harry felt the need to press the subject.

"Why wouldn't I be alive Dimitri? It's not like I died that night—" Dimitri shoved Harry forcefully to the floor which shocked Harry.

"Dimitri! _What's wrong with you?_" Sirius asked outraged walking into the bathroom inspecting Harry's head.

Dimitri stood their shock at what he had done. "I-I- I am so sorry."

"_Sorry?_ What posed you to do such a thing? You could have really hurt—"

"I'm fine." Harry replied standing up walking past Dimitri and out the bathroom doorway and into the parlor room.

"_Harry I'm sorry!"_ Dimitri said desperately to him as Harry walked out the door.

Harry clutched his fists, he was so furious that he wanted to punch something, or rather someone. Though oddly enough, Harry felt that his anger wasn't coming from him, but channeling someone else.

Harry walk down the wooden staircase to the second floor where his room was at the far end of the hall. Harry unlocked his door that had his name on the front with golden letters and slammed it behind him.

"Hedwig? What are you doing girl?" Harry watched as his snowy white owl was picking at something underneath his pillow.

Hedwig clicked her beak and put the glittering thing in her mouth and fluttered down on Harry's arm. Harry opened his hand as Hedwig drop the object out of her mouth.

"Bloody hell." The golden watch, where had it been all this time?

**Knock, Knock**

"Harry?"

Harry hurried and stuffed the watch in his pocket as Hedwig flew back to her perch.

"Er, yeah?" Harry asked opening the door.

James gave Harry a questioning look at Harry's jumpiness, "Can I come in?"

Harry moved out the way letting his father in. James looked like he was in the middle of getting dressed. His tux wasn't all the way on, he didn't have his jacket on nor was his white shirt buttoned all the way up.

"I heard you and your brother got into an argument." James replied sitting on Harry's bed.

"Rumors I suppose." Harry replied pretending to be uninformed.

"Uh-Huh. So the slamming of your door was nothing at all?" James said to his son quirking an eyebrow.

Harry sighed sitting next to his father on the bed. "I don't know what I said to make Dimitri so furious with me."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" James suggested.

"I…basically told Dimitri that I didn't feel like I belonged here."

"I can understand that." James replied nodding in understanding.

"I don't think you really do. Not completely anyway."

"You have amnesia, you don't really know us. So I can understand how you might feel like were just, strangers. Your brother had no right to put his anger on you like that." Harry shook his head no.

"You don't understand." Harry said standing up anxious.

"Then help me understand Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry shook his head no. "You wouldn't believe me."

James stood up walking towards Harry and putting his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Why don't you give your old man a try?"

* * *

**A/N yeah that's pretty short, but I had to give you something right? Sorry.**


	15. My Will

**Chapter Fifteen**

**My Will**

"Please don't look at me like that." Harry said frowning at his father as they were both sitting on his bed as Harry finally explained everything to him.

"I '_told'_ you that you wouldn't believe me and now you think I'm crazy _don't you_?" Harry nearly yelled bolting up off his bed pacing back and forth.

"Who else knows about this?" James whispered closing his eyes sighing.

Harry stopped pacing and faced his father. "I only told Gideon and Gideon seems to think that Dimitri-"

"Look, Harry," James got up and put the dilapidated time-turner in Harry's hands. "I don't care how you got here, I don't care about the fact that it _might_ have been Dimitri that got you here, but you _are_ here now and lets just worry about the rest later okay? We're celebrating your birthday today, lets just have fun tonight hmm?" James grasped his hand on Harry's shoulder and walked out the room heartache. He didn't want to lose his child again.

Harry sighed looking down at the time-turner in his hand. He put it over his head and around his neck. What was he going to do now? '_Well that didn't go bad as I thought it would' _Harry groaned and went to lie down on his bed facing up at the ceiling.

Knock knock

"Come in." Harry replied sitting up.

"Harry?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow up at this weird girl he was staring at. '_Did she just come out of the woods or something?'_ Harry mused to himself as the girl opened the door widely for Draco, Neville, and Phyllis to come in.

Harry smiled sheepishly at them. Luna went and sat next to Harry just staring at him as if inspecting him. She came up to his face making Harry blush and very uncomfortable, even _more_ so when she licked his face.

"Luna." Phyllis said covering his mouth trying to hold in his laughter.

Draco looked so disgusted and Neville just looked plain shocked.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" Harry asked jumping away from her wiping his face off.

"I was just trying to make sure you were you." Luna exclaimed like it wasn't a big deal. Harry just gaped at her.

"I'm not sure if you remember but this is my cousin Luna Lovegood." Phyllis replied shrugging at Luna's odd behavior.

"And I thought Phyllis was loony," Draco whispered to Neville "apparently it runs in the family." Neville just smiled

"You look nice." Luna said to Harry standing also.

"Er, right, thanks Luna. So… are you guys ready to go?" Harry asked moving towards the door as far as possible away from Luna. '_I hope she's not like that in my universe.'_

"Course we are, we were waiting for you, you dolt." Draco replied rolling his eyes.

"Don't mind Draco, Harry, he's just sore that Luna licked you and not him. You know how he has a thing for Luna." Phyllis exclaimed sincerely as Draco blushed.

"I do not!" Draco said punching Phyllis hard on his right arm.

"Hey! That hurt! Why did you do that for?" Phyllis asked oblivious to Draco's embarrassment, as Luna looked at Draco sideways.

"You're face is so red, are you hot?" Luna asked Draco curiously as Draco's face got even redder as he hurried out of Harry's room.

Both Neville and Harry had to stifle their laughter. "Come on mate, let's get you to your party." Harry followed Neville out his room.

"You know I thought you couldn't talk? Are you feeling better?" Luna asked Harry as he gave her a small smile.

"A bit yes, thanks." Harry replied trying to be polite.

"Oh Harry we totally spaced out! You're able to talk again! That's great! Now we have to work on you're memory." Phyllis exclaimed as Draco smirked at him.

Harry didn't comment though, he really didn't want to talk about the whole '_I'm from a alternate universe' _thing.

"Oh, look who's waiting for us." Draco replied rolling his eyes as Harry looked down the stairs.

Dimitri was ringing his wrist nervously and looked up as Draco spoke. Ron and Hermione were at his side; both dressed up formerly of course. Hermione in her white flowing glittering dress that looked like it was meant for a prom. Ron looked like he was wearing a slightly shagging looking tux, but it fitted him nicely.

Phyllis pushed Harry forward to walk down the stairs first. "I don't see my darling brother with his girlfriend." Draco commented as he walked down the stairs beside Harry.

"Their just _friends_." Dimitri replied a bit defensive.

"Why do you care, it's not like you're dating her Potter, aren't you going out with that Weasley girl?"

"No." both Ron and Dimitri said at the same time.

"We're just friends." Dimitri replied as Ron's face reddens a little.

Draco gave Harry a questioning look, but all Harry could do was shrug. He really hadn't been paying attention to Dimitri's love life.

"Why is everybody's face turning red today? There must be a fairy flying around somewhere playing tricks. We'll have to watch out for them." Luna exclaimed looking around as if expecting to find the fairy.

"Really? You think so?" Phyllis asked his cousin curiously.

Neville coughed trying to hide his laughter. "Uhm… I think we should leave the twins so they can make their grand entrance don't you think?" Neville asked the group as they all agreed leaving the twins alone.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day." Draco called to them.

"_You_ can leave Malfoy-" Hermione pushed Ron through the door before he could finish that sentence.

"Are you mad at me?" Dimitri asked Harry.

"If you tell me why '_you'_ were mad at me then I'll tell you." Harry replied back.

Dimitri bit his lip. "You and I both know why I got upset." Dimitri whispered so low that Harry had barely heard him.

"No… why don't you enlighten me?" Harry replied walking ahead while Dimitri caught up with him.

"You _are_ mad." Dimitri scowled accusingly.

"Look, we can talk later." Harry replied as they came to the entrance door.

"No, look Harry-" Dimitri had grabbed Harry's forearm.

"I'll admit it okay, I'm the reason why you're here, I'm the reason why my brother is dead."

"What?" Harry asked shocked.

"Boys, come on already!" Sirius said opening the door for them.

"What?" Harry asked confused birthday forgotten.

"Thanks Sirius." Dimitri grabbed Harry's hand dragging him in the ballroom.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

* * *

Draco grabbed Harry's shoulder, dragging him to moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Your brother is down there. _See_ _I told you your brother was up to something!"_

"Whoa, wait a second, what are you talking about Drake? Were you spying on Dimitri?" Harry asked him.

Draco pointed towards the sink the middle sink where Myrtle was currently staring at also.

"You're trying to tell me my brother is down the drain?" Harry asked laughing not believing Draco.

"No you stupid git! I'm saying that your brother and Weasel opened the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and brought Professor Lockhart with them!" Draco said exasperated.

Harry stopped laughing immediately. "How did they accomplish that?"

"Your brother said something in Parselmouth and the sink moved and then their was this entrance, they jumped down the tunnel." Draco tried to explain.

"I can't speak Parselmouth as good as Dimitri, I have to hear somebody say it, I cant just speak it." Harry said beginning to panic.

"Okay, but you can still open it Harry with your powers. The both of us know what you can really do with them."

Harry swallowed. "If I use to much of my powers I'll get drained and then I won't be able-"

"Potter! Your brother is down there! Pull yourself together man! You'll figure it out!" Draco pushed Harry towards the sink.

Harry breathed in and out slowly and raised his right hand and summoned his magic to find and open the entrance to the Chamber. Bright white light came from his hand and shined at the sink, but nothing happened.

"Concentrate, Harry you can do this." Draco encouraged him.

Harry closed his eyes focusing on what he had to do accidentally tapping into a place inside him he hadn't been for awhile, a place where he shared a connection with his brother. Harry felt it, he felt Dimitri's fear, his anguish, Harry may have had his ups and downs with his brother, but he nerved wanted this for him. Harry had to save him, he was determined.

Harry opened his eyes lifting his left arm also, unaware of how his eyes were glowing white, he summoned all the power that was in him, making Draco cover his eyes as Harry's bright light got even brighter and then,

BANG!

The sink and the mirror blasted into bits. Myrtle screamed in fright and Draco just shield himself against the debris. Harry fell to the floor exhausted, taking deep breaths.

"Wow Potter, I didn't know you had it in you." Draco exclaimed.

"What...your... your the one who said I could do it." Harry said tired.

"Yea, but that's the Chamber of Secrets _entrance_!"

"Whatever, I going down down there."

"I'm going with you."

"No, somebody has to tell the Professors just in case we need help or if we can't find our way back." Harry exclaimed trying to stand up straight.

"Harry-"

"Draco, just do this for me." Harry said.

"I was just going to say you have seven years bad luck now." Draco said smirking as Harry rolled his eyes jumping down the tunnel.

When finally landing Harry gulped, suddenly wishing he had let his Slytherin friend come for the sole purpose of being the one who would keep his sanity together. Green eyes hardened in resolve and he cautiously approached the thing before them. He was the parselmouth, after all; maybe the basilisk would obey him and not attack?

Harry raised his wand, getting a better look at the obstacle, and sighing in relief. It was a green, poisonous skin shed from a snake, which looked over twenty feet long at the time of the shedding. "It's just skin," Harry breathed in a sigh.

Harry froze as he heard Dimitri cry out in pain and Ron's outraged yell.

Sprinting and jumping over rocks, bones and the skin, Harry made it to the scene and cursed to himself to see Professor Lockhart standing triumphantly over the fallen Dimitri chocking him. Ginny was out of it and Ron was no help as he was tide up with a broken wand next to him. Harry was in a defensive pose, looking ready to rip the man's head off. What should he do?

"The adventure ends here." Professor Lockhart said in a voice that reminded him when Professor Quirell was being posed by Voldemort.

The green eyed boy let out a cry and transformed into a wolf animagus launching to the professors shoulder, but he was easily flipped over as he had no leverage and landed against the wall making Harry turn back to his human form, Harry's teeth bared in anger. Professor Lockhart tutted to them, "I'll take a bit of that skin, tell everyone I saved the Weasley girl, and that the three of gotten eaten by the snake and that the girl and I barely escaped with our lives."

Dimitri ran to his friends, skidding to a stop between them and the wands with his arms outstretched in a sign of protection. Professor Lockhart sneered at the dark haired Gryffindor and launched at Harry grabbing him and putting a dagger to his throat.

"What will you do?" Professor Lockhart asked him in a sinister voice that wasn't his own.

"I won't let you do this," Dimitri stated, feeling Ginny attempting to stand. "Whether you kill me or my brother, or obliviate us, I will not move. You don't have the guts."

_'Stupid git! This obviously isn't Lockhart!' _were Harry's thoughts.

"Mr. Potter that was so unwise."

Before Harry could blink Lockhart had slit his throat and threw him against the wall knocking him against the stoned wall.

Dimitri whipped his wand before him, even as the professor gave him a sly smirk.

"Stupey!" Dimitri yelled hearing his brother say the spell once before.

The force of the spell forced the wizard back with a blank expression stunned and falling straight to the ground.

"HARRY!" Dimitri ran after his fallen brother and pressed his hands against Harry's throat trying to stop the blood that was flowing out. "Harry, dammit, please don't die!" Dimitri was sobbing. "I'm sorry!"

That was the last thing Harry heard as he closed his eyes, there was nothing but blank nothingness.

"Oh, my poor baby." Lily cried onto James shoulder as everybody had came out the pensive and back to the dinning room.

"How do you remember that Harry?" James asked his son sounding stressed as everybody was seated at the dinning table once again. Albus, Remus, and Sirius' family included. The birthday party was over and the guests had left and everything had settled down.

"I don't remember anything." Harry said confused himself.

"Now Harry, we are only trying to help-" Dumbledore began but as cut off.

"Then start by listening to him, _he doesn't know_, Harry's being honest." Felicia said coming to Harry's defense.

Harry smiled gratefully at her. Dumbledore knowing that Felicia was an empath didn't push the subject.

"I forced those memories out of him, theirs no way Harry could have remembered, it didn't happen to him, it happened to my brother." Dimitri said quietly.

Everybody at the table went quiet at Dimitri's words.

"Did you bring this boy to our world?" Dumbledore asked Dimitri.

"Yes." Dimitri whispered.

"Why Dimitri?" Sirius asked him confused.

"Harry died! He's dead! And the only way I could bring him back was by putting another soul in his body!" Dimitri practically shouted.

"But he's not our brother Dimitri. You just put a random soul in our brother's body." Gideon exclaimed as Dimitri shook his head no.

"I didn't put a random soul in his body, I used my magic to find somebody who was almost exactly the same as Harry so that nobody would get suspicious by his personality, but half during my summoning I got drained and couldn't do it. I felt this random pull and felt the other Harry and I just went with it. I thought once his soul was in Harry's body that he would just become our Harry again." Dimitri said in a small voice.

"Oh Dimitri." Lily said in a sad voice.

"Excuse me! I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but uhm... how do I get back home?" Harry asked getting slightly irritated. I mean he felt sorry and all for them, but this was just way to much baggage for him to deal with.

"I can get you back home, but there is always a catch when doing these things." Dimitri exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"You would be connected to my brother and myself. For example whatever you feel I feel, when you get injured I get injured, whatever power he had you have what is yours is mine as well vise versa."

"That sounds like a load of dark magic to me." Sirius exclaimed suspiciously.

"Makes you wonder if your golden boy is pure doesn't it? Seeing as I was the one that brought this guy here." Dimitri said.

Sirius frowned. "I don't think you're a bad person Dimitri, it's just the choices you make makes me wonder about your welfare."

"Dimitri isn't dark."James said sternly.

"I didn't say he was James."

"Just worry about your own kids Sirius, let me worry about mine." James said defensively.

"What about Harry here?" Felicia said trying to change the subject.

"The only thing you and I shared were our thoughts." Harry said.

"When you go back to your world Harry, It'll be more than just our thoughts. You're in my brothers body now."

"Then I'll be back in my body as an eleven year old!" Harry said starting to panic.

"Yes that's true, but when you turn thirteen, you'll have his body, mind, and his powers as well as my telepathic thoughts seeing as you can't go home without me transferring a bit of my magic into you."

"This is really a lot for me to handle." Harry said running his hand threw his hair.

"Yes, perhaps we all could use a nights rest and then we'll see what we can do for Harry tomorrow." Albus suggested as Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I stopped writing because obviously nobody likes this story and for the fact that I didn't like the way I wrote it so I edited it to my liking so if I don't get any reviews I will delete this story and label it as failer. Okay thanks!


End file.
